A Nova Era VI A Ultima Esperança
by Bru B.M
Summary: Dez anos se passaram, dez anos sem Amy, Nora, Hank ou Tom. Dez anos onde o mundo mágico viveu em um clima pesado, cheio de ataques onde todos esperavam o começo de uma nova guerra. Dez anos se passaram e essa é a ultima esperança.
1. Novos Tempos

A Nova Era VI – A ultima esperança

Novos tempos (cap 1)

Exatos 10 anos se passaram desde que Amy Black saiu de Londres na companhia de Nora Dewan, Hank Foster e o ex-professor de poções Tom Rover. Nesses 10 anos muitas coisas aconteceram. Praticamente todo o mundo mágico já sabia que um novo senhor das trevas estava vindo e que Amy e os seus acompanhantes eram aliados dele, isso não facilitou a vida de praticamente ninguém.

Karine Black e seu marido, Tiago Black, estavam tendo colapsos com essa historia da filha ter se juntado ao lado das trevas, claro que eles não acreditavam muito nessa historia, mas já estavam ficando sem paciência com os reportes que insistiam nessa historia. Bolas, já se passara 10 anos, afinal.

Muitas coisas mudaram nesses 10 anos, muitas coisa nem tanto. Nick e Stacy continuavam casados e felizes, como se era de esperar dos dois, a mãe da garota teve três ataques quando descobriu, mas hoje agüentava isso bem, era só descontar sua raiva no detestado genro. Stacy assumira as empresas da família que foram iniciadas por Leslie Malfoy, mãe de Tiago Black, e que Nick não queria nem pensar em assumir. O garoto era inominável e trabalhava no ministério com a maioria dos amigos.

Willian Potter e Matt Sullivan também estavam trabalhando como Inomináveis no ministério. Matt continuava seu namoro com Virginia, numa santa paz, a garota trabalhava no departamento para regulamentação de criaturas mágicas do ministério. Já Will e Claire não estavam lá com tanta paz assim.

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM, WILLIAN – berrava uma bela loira de cabelos curtinhos e olhos escuros, Claire mudara na sua aparência, mas o temperamento ainda era o mesmo.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE SE ENFIAR NO MEIO DOS BANDIDOS ASSIM, CLAIRE, VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO – berrava Willian fora de si. Com os cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, Will estava muito bonito e seu trabalho lhe rendeu músculos excepcionais.

A garota apenas batera a porta atrás de si sem se importar com o moreno. Claire era repórter do "O pasquim", era uma repórter de sucesso, mas meio encrenqueira e conhecida por se meter nos maiores problemas por conta de uma matéria, ela se recusou a trabalhar no Profeta Diário, já que o mesmo sempre perseguia Amy e os outros.

Muitos conseguiram seguir sua vida bem. Richard e Natalie se casaram e estavam juntos e felizes agora, Richard era chefe do escritório de uso indevido de magia e estava indo muito bem com isso. Já Loren e Peter começaram a namorar no 4º ano dos dois, depois de muita dificuldade Peter em fim se declarou e eles estavam juntos agora. Peter com apenas 21 anos já um cargo excelente no departamento de registro de trouxas. Loren por sua vez é nada mais nada menos que a secretaria particular da nova ministra da magia: Leslie Malfoy.

Mas nem todos conseguiram seguir suas vidas muito bem. Alyson estava trabalhando no departamento internacional de cooperação mágica, era a chefe do departamento, mas nem de longe estava bem. Ela não superou nada a perda de Hank, mas não foi a única a ficar mal com o sumiço do trio sonserino. Josh também não estava nada bem, mesmo sendo o chefe do departamento dos inomináveis, ele perdeu seu coração na manhã em que viu sua Amy sumindo diante de seus lhos. O loiro e Brad, que também trabalhava de inominável, já eram amigos de novo, talvez isso tenha ajudado um pouco ao loiro não ter se matado ou coisa do tipo, mas não impediu que ele se matasse de trabalho.

- Josh, você ta precisando de férias – a voz de Matt era escutada na sala dos inomináveis, com os cabelos ainda muito negros e os olhos verdes brilhantes, Matt estava lindo.

- Não me amola – bufava um belo loiro sentado em uma cadeira e rodeado de papeis. Se é que era possível Josh estava ainda mais bonito, os cabelos loiros curtinhos e a barba para fazer, ele tinha os olhos verdes tristes e uma cara meio mal cuidada, mas isso acabava aumentando seu charme.

- Cara, você ta me dando nojo – bufava Brad, com seus cabelos muito negros e olhos muito azuis, sempre sorridente e cavalheiro ainda fazia milhares de garotas se derreterem com um só olhar.

- Josh, levanta a bunda gorda daí e vamos para a casa do Nick, a Tacy ta preparando uma reuniãozinha ou qualquer cosia no tipo, é boca livre, amigo, vamos – dizia Willian animado.

- Estou ocupado – dizia Josh sem tirar os olhos dos papeis.

- Olha, Josh, - começou Nick meio mal humorado, ele não era mais um garotinho bobo, continuava com os cabelos muito loiros e olhos verdes cintilantes, mas as feições estavam mais duras e até meio serias, mas sem duvidas ele ainda era lindo – eu também sinto falta da Amy, mas faz 10 anos que você fica sentado nessa cadeira procurar qualquer coisa que possa nos levar ao paradeiro dela, mas você não achou nada. Quer saber, se continuar assim vai acabar morrendo e nunca mais terá a chance de vê-la.

- Eu não tenha essa chance estando vivo, Nick, talvez morto eu posa vê-la mais uma vez – disse Josh bufando.

- Para de relato emo da sua triste vida, vai guardar esses papeis e vamos logo se não minha irmã come teu fígado no café da manhã – disse Brad sem paciência e fazendo Josh bufar.

Enquanto isso no departamento de cooperação internacional, uma bela loira de olhos muito verdes se encontrava sentada sozinha em uma enorme sala. A luz já fraca e o lugar entregue as moscas. Era nesses lugares que Alyson preferia estar. Conviver com as pessoas não estava sendo uma boa idéia. Era difícil ter que ver todos medindo as palavras para não magoá-la ou tentando lhe fazer sorrir.

A garoto olhou para o relógio no pulso, por que o tempo não podia correr mais rápido e acabar de uma vez com sua vida? Tudo bem que insistia para seus amigos que não sentias falta de Hank Foster, mas já cansara a um bom tempo de mentir para si mesma. Desde que Hank partiu seu coração ficou em pedaços, mas seu orgulho ainda estava lá, grande demais e lhe impedindo de assumir que, sim, ela sentia falta dele, sim, ela queria vê-lo e sem duvidas que sim, ela ainda o amava demais da conta. Por que tinha que ser tão complicada? Josh assumira seu lugar de apaixonado abandonado, mas ela fugia desse cargo desesperadamente. Não queria dar esse gostinho para Hank, ele não devia estar mal então... Tudo bem, ela assumia, era tudo uma questão de ciúme, estava morrendo de ciúme dele com Amy ou Nora e imaginando com qual das duas beldades aquele trasgo estaria naquele momento!

- Hei, Aly, gostei da decoração gótica – ela ouvia uma risada, virou-se mal humorada para fitar a bela ruiva de olhos verdes esmeralda parada na sua porta, bufou, Gina não largava do seu pé mesmo.

- Seja lá o que for a resposta é NÃO – disse Alyson curta e grossa.

- Nada disso, maninha, a Stacy já está ficando irritada com sua falta das reuniões dela – disse a bela loira de olhos azuis cintilantes e um doce sorriso, os cabelos loiros eram meio ondulados e bem curtinhos, Loren não mudara muito, mas com certeza não era mais uma garotinha de 11 anos.

- Não tou afim – bufou Alyson.

- Olha, a Claire e a Natalie já estão lá, os garotos vão também, o que você tem a perder? – perguntou Gina sorridente.

- Que tal minha paciência? – perguntou Alyson mal humorada.

- Ah, mas isso você nunca teve – riu Loren fazendo Alyson a olhar feio.

- Vamos, loira, não me faça sair no pau com você – riu Gina fazendo Alyson bufar e Loren bater palminhas animadas.

Enquanto isso na mansão de Nick e Stacy, a morena arrumava as coisas animadamente, com os cabelos castanhos muito escuros, meio ondulados e não muito longos, e os olhos da mesma cor, Stacy mudara muito, estava mais bonita que nunca e era a elegância em pessoa. Ela arrumava a tudo sorridente enquanto uma outra morena de cabelos castanhos e longos, os olhos escuros e cara entediada se encontrava jogada no sofá, Natalie olhava a tudo sonolenta, Claire ao seu lado batia o pé, mal humorada. Já Richard, que carregava tudo que Stacy lhe jogava, não tinha tempo para sono. Com os cabelos castanhos claros e olhos muito verdes, Richard não perdera sua beleza com o tempo.

Peter não demorou muito a chegar, logo avisando que os outros haviam conseguido arrastar Alyson e Josh. Com os cabelos castanhos aloirados e os olhos escuros, Peter tinha uma beleza incontestável, ainda tinha o mesmo sorrisinho infantil, mas não era mais uma criança a um bom tempo.

Não foi preciso esperar muito mais para que as meninas chegassem arrastando Alyson. A loira se jogou no sofá e Loren e Gina sorriram triunfantes com a proeza de trazê-la. Natalie lhe lançou um sorriso amigo e se jogou ao lado de Richard em uma poltrona, já Claire pulou no seu lado no sofá, muito sorridente.

- Achei que não iam conseguir – disse Tacy sorridente.

- É melhor começar a acreditar nas nossas capacidades, Sra. Black – disse Gina rindo e fazendo Stacy sorrir sonhadora, ainda ficava besta de ser uma Black, e ainda mais casada com Nick.

- Foi uma missão difícil, mas no fim, nós vencemos – riu Loren.

- Ta vendo, senhorita dragão, que trabalho você nos dá – riu Claire fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada, com exceção de Alyson que apenas lhe sorriu de leve.

- Acham que os garotos vão conseguir trazer o Josh? – perguntou Natalie preocupada.

Ninguém precisou responder a pergunta de Natalie, pois assim que ela a fez a porta da mansão Black se abriu num estrondo, abrindo espaço para que Will, Brad, Nick e Matt entrassem empurrando um Josh nada animado. Stacy sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver o loiro, ela já estava ficando cheia do estado mórbido em que ele e Alyson estavam. Até Nick já estava quase superando a perda de Amy.

- Josh, eles também te seqüestraram? – Alyson perguntou entediada, o irmão apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Foi uma missão difícil, mas nós vencemos – disse Brad animado, dando um beijo na bochecha de Stacy e indo se sentar.

- O Sr. Trabalho em fim saiu do escritório – disse Matt animado e se jogando ao lado de Claire no sofá.

- Isso sim é uma proeza e tanto – riu Matt beijando Gina e se sentando ao lado da namorada.

- É, está na hora de começar a seguir a vida, Josh – disse Nick serio.

- Que vida? – Josh perguntou irritado fazendo todos engolirem em seco.

Enquanto isso em um lugar muito mais distante do que a mente nos permite voar. Onde o inferno seria um alivio se comparado e onde a dor era o menor dos problemas. Um enorme castelo negro podia ser visto no topo da enorme e perigosa montanha, nela podia-se ver pedras que ameaçavam cair e o cenário era sem duvidas de um filme de horror.

No castelo antigo e assustador um homem andava em passos firmes e irritados pelos inumemos corredores, seus cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor, feições duras e meio castigadas pelo trabalho físico constante. Tom Rover não parecia nada feliz. Os olhos transmitiam uma raiva fora do normal e ao seu lado uma bela mulher bufava entediada. Não devia ter mais de 27 anos, com seus cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos, corpo ondulante com os cabelos sempre bem arrumados, Nora Dewan estava mais para super modelo do que para guerreira do mal.

- O que a Amy tem na cabeça? – rosnava Tom pisando fundo.

- Você mandou ela treinar, é isso que ela está fazendo – disse Nora sorrindo de leve e fazendo seu ex-professor a olhar com ódio.

Tom abriu uma das milhares de portas do castelo com um estrondo irritado. E assim que o fez podia-se ver a coisas mais esplendida do mundo. Era como mergulhar num universo paralelo, afinal, lá estavam eles dentro de um castelo, mas assim que abriram a porta podiam-se ver colinas, penhascos e até um enorme vulcão que soltava lava para todo lado. Nem Tom, muito menos Nora ficaram surpresos com o cenário, parecia que para eles era a coisas mais normal do mundo, e talvez fosse.

Seguiram em passos firmes por dentro desse lugar tão fora da realidade e puderam ver um homem alto e forte de braços cruzados observando o vulcão atentamente. Com os cabelos muito negros e cacheados, os olhos da mesma cor, e um leve sorriso debochado. Hank Foster continuava o mesmo, só que ainda mais belo que o normal.

- Hank, onde está a maluca da Amy? – perguntou Tom furioso.

- Ganha um doce se adivinhar – falou Hank ainda com um leve sorriso, mas os olhos pregados no vulcão.

Os olhos de Tom correram até o vulcão que soltava lava para todos os lados, seus olhos se esbugalharam ao ver o pequeno ser que corria por entre as lavas se pendurando em uma corda. Quase caiu dura do coração.

- AMY BLACK – ele berrou com todas as forças.

Foi nesse instante que a mulher fez um desvio incrível, sem sequer estar com a posse de uma varinha, da onda de lava fazendo a mesma quase bater em seu corpo. A cada movimento dela o coração de Tom dava um pulo. Foi quando em fim ela os avistou que começou a descer do vulcão como se descesse de uma escada rolante do shopping.

Foi quando ela começou a se aproximar que se pode notar a beleza assustadora de Amy Black. Os cabelos mais negros que nunca estavam agora longos e quase chegavam à cintura, os olhos não eram mais simplesmente cinzas esverdeados, eram apenas cinzas com uma coloração verde quase impossível de se notar, o rosto mais branco que nunca e as feições gélidas como um cubo de gelo, o corpo ficara cada diz mais fascinante e ela era sem duvidas de tirar o fôlego.

- Qual o problema, Tom? – ela perguntou tranqüilamente com sua voz aveludada que soava como uma musica – Eu estava apenas treinando.

- Não tente me fazer de bobo, Amy, você estava era tentando se matar – rosnou Tom furioso.

- Por favor, Tom, eu já passei da fase suicida, isso foi só nos primeiros anos – Amy falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Você sabe o quanto é importante nos nossos planos, não jogue tudo para o alto se não você sabe na mão de quem isso estoura – rosnou Tom furioso fazendo Amy bufar.

- Tudo bem, chega de bronca, Tom, e Amy, nada mais de treinamento por hoje, vamos comer alguma coisa – disse Hank a puxando pela cintura.

- Por favor, eu estou morta de fome – disse Nora dramática.

Assim os três saíram de lá tranqüilamente deixando um Tom Rover furioso para trás. Tom apenas respirou fundo, passou dez anos treinando aqueles três para ser tratado daquela forma? Bufou, ele agüentava, sabia que os três viviam na defensiva com qualquer um. Apenas respirou fundo e saiu da sala, começou a seguir sozinho pelos corredores do castelo, afinal havia cumprido sua missão, Amy era a guerreira mais forte já criada e Hank e Nora os mais bem preparados guarda costas já vistos.

- Senhor Rover, Senhor Rover! – ele viu um ser magrinho e esgueiro que vinha correndo desesperado até ele – O mestre quer vê-lo.

Tom respirou fundo mais uma vez, e seguir decidido pelos corredores do castelo. Observou a maior porta que ficava na ponta do mesmo e a empurrou decidido. Entrou em uma sala escura e praticamente vazia, o que se via melhor era um trono negro que ficava na ponta da sala, onde um ser coberto pelas sombras estava sentado. Ele foi se aproximando decidido e quando em fim chegou na de frente ao trono se pos de joelhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Pediu para me ver, mestre? – perguntou Tom submisso.

- Tom, meu caro, Tom... temos assuntos sérios a tratar – disse a voz fria porem meio irônica. Uma luz bateu de relance na janela deixando a mostra à face pálida do homem sentado no trono. Não devia ter mais de 28 anos, os cabelos negros e os olhos num tom meio avermelhado, se não fosse pelo ar maníaco talvez fosse até considerado muito bonito, mas seu sorriso parecia mais assassino a cada segundo.

Enquanto isso Stacy se despedia do ultima amigo que saiu da sua casa naquela noite. Foi quando em fim fechou a porta que se jogou ao lado de Nick no sofá. Observou o marido com cuidado, o olhar perdido e distante, com o tempo ele vinha ficando mais serio, sabia que ele sentia falta, ela também sentia, mas não queria transparecer, Nick precisava de alguém firme ao seu lado, e se Josh não podia, então cabia a ela essa missão.

- Foi legal, não acha? – Stacy perguntou sorrindo de leve – Até o Josh e a Aly vieram.

- Você acha que ela está bem? – Nick perguntou com o olhar distante.

Stacy respirou fundo, sabia do que ele estava falando, era raro Nick citar o nome da irmã mais velha, mas era fácil saber quando ele pensava nela. Sabia o quanto ele sentia falta de Amy, e o quanto doía nele ver Josh tão mal por causa dela.

- Com certeza – disse Stacy sorrindo de leve.

- Sinto falta dela – ele disse distante.

- Eu sei meu querido, também sinto! – disse Stacy o abraçando com força – Mas seremos fortes, ta legal?

- Eu não ia conseguir sem você – disse Nick com um leve sorriso na face.

- Nem precisa tentar fazer nada sem mim – riu Stacy o abraçando ainda mais forte.

Enquanto isso Matt estava em sua casa, com os olhos pregados nas estrelas e Virginia deitada no seu colo, quase dormindo. Ele a observou com cuidado depois voltou sua atenção para as estrelas. Ela se levantou num pulo e o fitou entediada.

- Qual o problema? – ela perguntou brava, detestava enrolação.

- Só estou um pouco distraído – disse ele sorrindo triste para ela.

- Jura? Nem tinha percebido! – ironizou a garota – Vai, Matt, qual o problema?

- Eu sinto que as coisas não vão continuar bem assim – disse ele distraído.

- E elas estavam indo bem? – perguntou Gina girando os olhos e fazendo Matt sorrir de leve – O que acha que vai acontecer?

- Não tenho certeza, Gina, mas quando Amy e os outros partiram e me deixaram ficar eu senti que muitos assuntos inacabados iam nos rondar... – disse Matt serio – acho que esses assuntos estão prestes a passarem da categoria de inacabáveis para ocorrentes em menos tempo do que agente imagina.

- Acha que não é boa coisa? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Acho, mas espero que eu esteja errado – ele disse triste voltando a fitar as estrelas.

Enquanto isso, Amy, Hank e Nora se viam sentados abaixo de uma enorme arvore que ficava na frente do castelo, os três olhavam o precipício de pedras abaixo de seus pés, nenhuma palavra ou som conseguia ser mais significativa que aquele silencio.

- AMY! HANK! NORA! – eles ouviram o berro nervoso de Tom que vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Lá vem – bufou Nora se levantando, os outros fizeram o mesmo.

- Qual o problema agora, Tom? – perguntou Amy entediada.

- Temos que agir – rosnou Tom.

- O que quer dizer? – Hank perguntou surpreso.

- A hora se aproxima, o Mestre quer agir – disse Tom serio.

- Eliot vai agir? – perguntou Amy nervosa.

- Sim, ele veio me perguntar se você já estava pronta – disse Tom serio.

- E é claro que você disse que sim, não é? – rosnou Nora nervosa.

- Já o enrolei por 10 anos, Nora, não tenho mais o que dizer. Amy é a mais forte – rosnou Tom com ódio.

- Quero que façam o possível – disse Amy seria.

- Mas... – Nora tentou.

- Eu vou ficar bem, mas devem ir o mais rápido possível – disse Amy decidida.

- Venha comigo, Nora, precisamos nos preparar – disse Tom serio saindo com Nora que bufava.

- Eu... – Hank começou.

- Quero ficar sozinha um pouco... para me acostumar – murmurou ela com um leve sorriso e voltando a se sentar.

Faça uma lista de grandes amigos  
Quem você mais via há dez anos atrás?  
Quantos você ainda vê todo dia?  
Quantos você já não encontra mais?

Amy ficou ali sentada, abraçando os joelhos com força. Ela olhou para as estrelas com os olhinhos ardendo, toda vez que olhava as estrelas se lembrava de Josh, era como se ela sentisse que o céu era a coisa mais próxima um do outro que tinham. Era o mais céu, independendo de onde estivessem, era o mesmo céu que ela via com ele quando estavam juntos e talvez agora, em algum lugar, ele também estivesse olhando para o céu, para aquele céu.

Faça uma lista dos sonhos que tinha  
Quantos você desistiu de sonhar?  
Quantos amores jurados pra sempre?  
Quantos você conseguiu preservar?

Josh se viu andando pelas ruas desertas, seu coração apertava, sentia falta da coisa mais importante da sua vida. Seus olhos ergueram para o céu, estava limpo e cheio de estrelas, elas brilhavam lindamente, a lua cheia clareava a escuridão e ele conseguiu ver o sorriso de Amy projetado nas estrelas e seu olhar comparado ao brilho lunar. Seu coração apertou. Dez anos se passaram e mesmo assim ele ainda não conseguia esquecê-la. Não podia esquecê-la. Ela era sua vida, esquecê-la era esquecer de si mesmo.

Onde você ainda se reconhece?  
Na foto passada ou no espelho de agora?  
Hoje é do jeito que achou que seria?  
Quantos amigos você jogou fora?

Claire olhava as estrelas que brilhavam solitárias no céu. Willian dormia tranqüilamente como se o mundo não estivesse desmoronando. Claire não sabia como ele conseguia dormir tão tranqüilamente. Ela olhou as estrelas com o peso no coração, sentia falta da melhor amiga, saudades de Nora, queria ver Hank outra vez. Sentia-se tão só. Apenas Amy a entenderia. Se ela estivesse aqui... Mas ela não estava. Não mais. Porem Claire não era de ficar sentada, ela ia ter a melhor amiga de volta, tinha que ter.

Quantos mistérios que você sondava?  
Quantos você conseguiu entender?  
Quantos segredos que você guardava?  
Hoje são bobos ninguém quer saber?

Alyson se via deitada em sua cama, rodava de um lado para o outro e o sono não vinha. Sentou-se nervosa na cama, arfou e enfiou a mão nos cabelos meio desesperada. Por que tanta dor justamente para ela? Primeiro sofreu com Brad, mas a dor de agora era tão maior. Era como se seu peito se espremesse cada segundo mais. Era tudo culpa dele. Hank Foster. Por que ele teve que ir? Por que ele a deixou só? Ela precisava tanto dele, mas tanto... lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos.

Quantas mentiras você condenava?  
Quantas você teve que cometer?  
Quantos defeitos sanados com o tempo?  
Eram o melhor que havia em você?

Hank foi se aproximando de Amy, ela tinha os olhos colados nas estrelas. Sabia da dor da amiga, ele também sentia essa dor. Sentia falta de Alyson, queria ver sua loirinha, queria tê-la mais uma vez e para toda a eternidade em seus braços. Ela devia estar muito irritada com ele, mesmo assim sorria com isso, ela fiava linda irritada.

- Amy, está na hora de ir... – ele disse para a amiga que se levantou tristonha, pos a mão da cintura da menina e foi levando-a para o castelo, ela tinha a cabeça em seu ombro, Hank sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer, estava tentando chorar.

Quantas canções que você não cantava  
Hoje assobia pra sobreviver?  
Quantas pessoas que você amava  
Hoje acredita que amam você?

Josh observava as estrelas, seus olhos ardiam. O ceu começou a ficar coberto de nuvens e elas foram encobertas, assim como a lua, por essas malditas nuvens, o rosto de Amy sumiu e leves gotas começaram a cair do ceu. Ele as sentia baterem no seu rosto e começaram a se misturar com as lagrimas.

- Amy – ele murmurou pela milesima vez.

Pos as maos nos cabelos e tentou se conter, o peito doia, a chuva começou a cair ainda mais forte que nunca e o desespero tomou conta dele. Não aguentava mais. Precisava de uma valvula de escape, alguma coisa que lhe desse razão apra viver. Ele precisava dela, da sua Amy.

- AMY! – ela berrou com todas as forças e a chuva começou a cair mais forte que nunca.

**Na:/ Musica do cap : "A Lista" de Oswaldo Monteneigro. Pessoas, desculpem super a demora , foi super sem querer, foi super mals, não fiz por mals, mas eu tive que postar porque a nosa querida Barb disse que o niver dela tinha sido quinta e eu tava devendo uma a ela, entãããão... famos as reviews pessoal :D**

**Paulinha:**** A fic volta... hum... Hoje! Hehe, super engraçado minha piada, valeu né? Hehe, deixa para lá u.u! **

**Barb:**** Criatura, eu sou um ser do mal sem coração, mas eu fiz seu cap de aniversário e isso me faz um ser do mal, sem coração, mas legal, uhuuuuu!**

**Lina:**** Para todas as perguntas acima, a resposta é SIIIIIM! EU SOU TUDO ISSO! ^^AH, e você ainda está viva? Eu morri a dois dias e vou morrer de novo, meu colegio está morrendo :p**

**Hrica:**** Ai, que feliz, nova leitora, continua lendo e participando viu? Valeu pelo apoio!**

**Pati:**** Eu sou um ser do mal, eu sei, adoro saber que você ta chorando :P hehe, sorry, mas é a verdade, sempre choro quando leio! :P hehe, sou do mal!**

**Nane: ****Bem, flor, e aqui começa a nova fic que comece uma nova tortura!**

**Leli:**** eu sei eu sei, sou um ser do mal, você diz isso a mais de um ano, acho que já sei que sou do mal mais o maximo, é uma condição de vida :P**

**Mary:**** Criatura, respira, pensa, relaxa, MARY NÃO TENHA UMA CRISE, melhorou? Agora mantenha a calma que a tortura favorita do mundo voltou só para mais dramas e você não pode me matar :P**

**Lloiza:**** oi doidinha eu voltei e aqui está nosso cap tão esperado, uhuuu! Até mais!**

**Sophie:**** Respira Soph, eles vão voltar, um dia, alguns, talvez, quem sabe, maybe not, sabe, bru é meio má, nunca se sabe o que esperar :P**

**Todos:**** BEEM! Aqui estou eu, firme forte e feliz, uhuuuu! Bem, desculpem a demora, é que ta meio dificil mesmo pooow! É o seguinte, minhas provas começam dias 28 e acabam dia 30, maaaaaaaaaaaaas... poreeeeeeeeeem... dia 1 eu viajo e só volto dia 11 entãããão já sabem! Vai demorar um tiquinho! ^^ hehe! Beijos!**


	2. Juntos para Sempre

Juntos para sempre (cap 2)

Josh andava distraído pelas ruas iluminadas de Londres. Nick, estava em uma reunião a portas fechadas com Matt, Will e Brad, odiava quando eles faziam isso, o deixavam de fora, a maioria das vezes eram assuntos de seu maior interesse. Às vezes parecia que não era ele o chefe dos inomináveis. Foi andando com a cabeça longe que ele esbarrou com alguém.

- NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, TROUXA IDIOTA? – perguntou desesperada a pessoa caída.

Ele olhou para o chão para dar de cara com uma bela mulher que devia ter mais ou menos sua idade. Cabelos longos loiros escuros com algumas ondas nas pontas e olhos verdes que cintilavam. Sua beleza era incontestável, mas Josh nem se quer prestou atenção nisso.

- Do que me chamou? – Josh perguntou calmamente.

- Ah esquece, estou sem paciência e atrasada... – bufou a mulher se levantando, mas logo seus olhos correram em Josh e ela bufou de novo – Por que diabos fazem trouxas tão bonitos?

Sem mais qualquer palavra ela saiu pisando fundo e deixando um Josh surpreso para trás. Ele ficou olhando a garota se afastar e não conseguiu fazer outra coisa se não rir, fazia tempo que não ria assim, desde a partida de Amy, mas aquela garota era no mínimo maluca.

Claire estava em um café na frente do editorial do "Pasquim" na companhia de uma bela mulher de pele negra, cabelos lisos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, 10 anos se passaram, mas a beleza de Sheilla Robb não chegou nem perto de diminuir. A ex-professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas já era conhecida por ser inominável e ela era a chefe dos garotos e cuidava do caso de Amy pessoalmente.

- Nenhuma noticia dela? – Claire perguntou.

- Não, Claire, sinto muito – dizia Sheilla seria.

- Já disse, Sheilla, estou aqui como amiga de Amy e não como repórter... – dizia Claire seria – quero deixar bem claro que o que for preciso eu faço para termos Amy de volta.

- Sei disso e acho que essa hora está se aproximando – dizia Sheilla se levantando decidida.

- O que quer dizer? – Claire perguntou curiosa.

- Sinto muito, Claire, tenho compromisso agora com os garotos, mas nós vamos nos ver em breve – disse Sheilla sorrindo de leve se saindo deixando uma Claire nervosa para trás, odiava quando a deixavam pro fora de algo. No fundo sabia que devia ter feito faculdade para ser inominável, ninguém contava nada aos repórteres.

Enquanto isso Loren se via sentada na frente na sala da ministra da magia, Leslie Potter, quando ouviu a voz dela berrar seu nome. Abriu a porto num estrondo, como se tivesse medo que o mundo estivesse acabando, para dar de cara com a ministra sentada calmamente em sua cadeira. Leslie envelhecera, mas não perdera a elegância, os cabelos agora brancos eram curtos e bem cortados, os olhos ainda eram cinzas e a pele era consideravelmente jovem para a idade. Leslie era sem duvidas o exemplo de moda e elegância. Uma das maiores mulheres bruxas do mundo, na opinião de Loren e do Pasquim, que declarou isso em uma reportagem sobre as 10 maiores bruxas vivas.

- Algum problema, ministra? – Loren perguntou seria.

- Se aproxime, Loren – mandou a mulher.

Meio sem coragem a loirinha assim o fez, sabia do seu parentesco com Leslie Potter, ela era sua tia avó e tudo mais, mas a respeitava tanto que evitava qualquer intimidade maior. Loren se aproximou e ficou de pé na frente da ministra, para sua surpresa Leslie não lhe mandou sentar e sim se pos de pé prontamente.

- Você era muito intima da minha neta, Amy, não era? – perguntou Leslie seria.

- Sim, Amy era como uma irmã mais velha para mim, alem de que namorou meu irmão, Josh – disse Loren surpresa.

- Sente falta dela? – perguntou Leslie seria.

- Todos os dias – assumiu Loren.

- Loren, quando a hora chegar você não irá com os outros atrás de Amy – disse Leslie seria.

- COMO? – Loren perguntou pasma.

- É muito nova, menina, - disse Leslie se sentando em sua cadeira – não sou louca, Amy adorava você e em nome da minha neta vou tirar a corda que você está enrolando em seu pescoço.

- Mas... – tentou Loren.

- Não vai acabar com sua vida, foi minha promessa e irei cumpri-la – disse Leslie seria.

- Promessa? – Loren perguntou surpresa.

- No dia em que minha neta foi embora ela me mandou uma carta e a hora de lhe entregá-la chegou – disse Leslie calma.

A ministra abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e de lá tirou uma caixa preta, assim que a abriu Loren pode ver vários papeis, a ministra tirou todos eles e abriu um fundo falso da caixa onde apenas uma carta já meio amarelada com o tempo se encontrava, ela esticou a mão e a entregou e Loren.

A loirinha pegou a carta e assim que Leslie fez sinal se sentou na cadeira a sua frente e começou a abrir a carta com cuidado como se tivesse medo de rasgá-la. Assim que a abriu seu coração apertou e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, era a letra de Amy, não havia duvida alguma disso.

_Vovó, _

_Sei que a senhora merecia algo melhor do que uma carta como despedida, sinto muito por isso, mas foi minha única alternativa, partirei agora e minha dor ao ver Josh dormindo como um anjo na cama ao meu lado só se amenizaria se eu lhe escrevesse. Vou partir e deixar o ser que mais importa para mim dormindo ingenuamente, a senhora não tem idéia do quanto eu queria acordá-lo agora mesmo e dizê-lo o quanto isso me dói, mas me conheço bem o suficiente para saber que se ele pedisse eu não conseguiria partir. A senhora sempre foi minha companheira e amiga, sempre entendeu como eu me sentia pro fora do mundo a minha volta e gostaria de agradecê-la por sempre ter estado ao meu lado, mas agora não me sinto mais por fora, nem um pouco, talvez por isso me doa tanto ter que ir. A senhora já teve que partir uma vez e acho que entende que o que mais dói é o medo que as pessoas que gostamos se machuquem. Bem, não posso lhe pedir para que tome conta do Josh para mim, o conheço bem o bastante para saber o quão cabeça dura ele var ser e já tenho alguém para cuidar dele, Brad fará isso, sei que de Nick a Stacy tomara conta e que Claire está em boas mãos com o Will, mas falta alguém que eu só confio na senhora para proteger, seu nome é Loren Malfoy. Lori é um anjo, minha menininha, foi a coisa mais próxima de uma filha que eu acho que terei chance de ter um dia. Ela é uma garota de gênio forte, acho que conviveu muito comigo, mas sei que a senhora vai gostar dela, é inteligente e decidida, conheço a senhora, vovó, vai ser ministra da magia um dia, leve Loren com você, ela é sem duvida perfeita para um cargo de confiança. Tome conta dela vovó, já que eu não vou estar ai para fazer isso, não deixe que ela arrisque a vida, sei que ela vai tentar se juntar com o irmão para me trazer de volta, mas não deixe, ela pode ter a idade que for, ainda vai ser minha pequena Lori, e preciso dela viva, vovó. Não deixe que as coisas sejam difíceis para minha Lori._

_Obrigada vovó, vou sentir muito a sua falta._

_Com amor, da sua neta,_

_Amy Luna Malfoy Black._

Assim que terminou de ler a carta os olhos de Loren se encheram d'água. Não soube bem o que dizer ou fazer, só conseguiu abraçar a carta contra o peito, nesses dez anos aquele foi o momento que se sentiu mais próxima de Amy. Não era uma simples foto que não chegava nem aos pés da sua beleza, não eram lembranças antigas que ela já não tinham certeza se eram reais, era uma carta nunca antes lida por ela, uma lembrança nova e tão... Amy, que fazia parecer que ela estava ali, ao seu lado dizendo aquilo, ela podia até ouvir a voz de Amy melodiosamente falando todas aquelas coisas. Abraçou a carta contra o peito como se assim pudesse manter aquela sensação de ter Amy ao seu lado por mais tempo.

- Amy sempre foi inteligente, ela nunca errava, me fez escolher a melhor assistente possível – disse Leslie com um leve sorriso.

- Eu não vou – chorou Loren.

- Bom, eu não ia querer perder minha melhor assistente de confiança – disse Leslie se levantando.

Loren se levantou também e correu até a mulher a abraçando com força. De inicio Leslie estranhou, mas logo sorriu de leve e abraçou a menina também, sentiu seus olhos cinzas arderem, sabia o quanto doía não ter Amy, também sentia falta da neta, mesmo forçando sempre ser tão dura.

Sheilla abriu a porta da sala dos inomináveis para dar de cara com Matt, Will, Nick e Brad sentados impacientes a esperando, sorriu de leve. Entrou na sala tranqüilamente.

- Vamos logo, chefinha, qual a emergência no caso Amy? – perguntou Brad serio.

- Vejo que o Josh não está aqui – disse Sheilla calma.

- Pois é, no caso Amy preferimos falar com ele depois – disse Nick serio.

- Primeiro escutamos as informações depois "filtramos" para ele – disse Matt serio.

- Certo, mas essa não vai ter muito como vocês filtrarem! – disse Sheilla sorrindo – Temos um novo auror responsável pelo caso Amy!

- COMO É? – Nick perguntou fora de si – ACHEI QUE HAVIADEIXADO CLARO QUE NÓS ERAMOSO OS UNICOS QUE...!

- Foi treinado por mim! – disse Sheilla seria – E não me culpem, foi idéia da ministra, segundo ela a hora está próxima e quanto mais ajuda melhor.

- A vovó me paga por essa – rosnou Nick.

- O Josh não vai gostar disso – bufou Brad.

- Quem é o idiota? – perguntou Will entediado.

- Hale! – chamou Sheilla em alto e bom som – Entre!

Assim que a ex-professora de poções disse essas palavras à porta se abriu fazendo o queixo dos quatro homens na sala cair consideravelmente. Sheilla Robb apenas sorriu de lado e "Hale" retribuiu seu sorriso.

Josh estava impaciente, ia decidido até a sala dos inomináveis, não importava o que os rapazes dissessem, ele era o chefe tinha o direito de saber de tudo o que acontecia. Ele esperava tudo quando abrisse aquela porta menos isso...!

Ele olhou pasmo para Nick que apenas deu de ombros, Matt prendia o riso, mas Brad e Will estavam ocupados com outra coisa, uma coisa alta, magra, bem feita, de cabelos loiros escuros longos e levemente ondulados, olhos profundos e verdes e um lindo sorriso. Uma coisa feminina demais para estar ali.

- O que é isso? – foi a única coisa que Josh perguntou pasmo, mas ao sentir os olhos verdes colarem nele ele soube que não era o único pasmo ali.

- VOCÊ? – gaguejou a linda mulher que ele se recordava muito bem de ter esbarrado logo cedo.

- Er... se conhecem? – Brad perguntou ao ver a cara assassina de Josh.

- Achei que... – começou a mulher pasma.

- Sei o que achou, mas o que faz aqui? – ele perguntou serio.

- Eu que pergunto, quem diabos é você? – perguntou a mulher seria.

- Josh Malfoy, sou o chefe por aqui, agora, quem é VOCÊ? – o loiro perguntou frio fazendo a mulher engolir em seco, é aquilo ela não esperava.

- Josh, essa é Belinda Hale, ela é auror e foi treinada pela Robb... – começou Matt serio.

- Ah, e adivinha, ela está no caso – bufou Nick.

- Que caso? – Josh perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- O caso Amy Black – disse Belinda seria fazendo o queixo do loiro cair.

- Antes que surte a idéia foi da ministra Leslie – disse Will com seu maior sorriso amarelo.

Passaram alguns segundos, como se Josh tentasse traduzir em sua cabeça o que lhe foi dito, quando em fim a ficha caiu, ele foi dominado por uma raiva fora do normal.

- O QUE SUA AVÓ TEM NA CABEÇA, NICK? – ele perguntou fora de si – EU JÁ DEIXEI BEM CLARO QUE O CASO É MEU!

- Segundo ela "a hora está próxima", só não me pergunte que hora é essa? – bufou Nick.

- Bem, se interessa saber são cinco da tarde e... – Brad começou, mas ao receber o olhar assassino de Josh, bufou – sem senso de humor.

- Olha, Belinda, não é? – Josh começou, a garota concordou com a cabeça – Não é nada pessoal, é que o caso Amy é meio que...

- Pessoal – riu Brad.

- É, isso – Josh concordou dando de ombros.

- Que ruim para você – disse a loira dando de ombros.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Josh serio.

- Exatamente isso, olha o problema não é meu, é seu, beleza? – começou Belinda calma – O problema é que o caso Amy Black está demorando demais e precisam de alguém realmente competente, vulgo EU! Se não gostou, só lamento para você, queridinho, porque euzinha aqui não vou a lugar nenhum.

Josh fitou a garota com raiva, ela nem piscou, apenas o fitou em puro tédio. Ele acabou bufando e se jogando em sua mesa, Belinda sorriu de orelha a orelha, e se jogou em sua própria mesa.

O dia passou consideravelmente rápido, eles nem sequer se davam muito conta da presença de Belinda, se ela não fosse tão bonita podia-se jurar que era invisível. Matt foi o primeiro a sair, depois foi Will, em seguida Brad e logo depois Nick, foi ai que Josh em fim se deu conta do quão tarde era, começou a arrumar suas coisas para sair quando em fim percebeu quem ainda estava ali também.

Com os cabelos loiros escuros presos num alto rabo de cavalo e os olhos verdes pareciam cansados demais, mas apesar disso Belinda nem piscava, apenas passava milhões de papeis de um lado para o outro e os lia meio nervosa, Josh bufou e se aproximou da garota.

- Já é tarde – disse ele entediado.

- Eu sei – disse ela sem sequer olhar para ele.

- Vá para casa – disse ele bufando.

- Não – disse ela ainda passando os papeis.

- Dá para me dizer porque se dedica tanto a algo que não vai ganhar nada? – rosnou Josh fora de si.

- O que quer dizer? – Belinda perguntou finalmente tirando os olhos dos papeis em sua mão.

- Eu, o Matt, o Brad, O Nick e até mesmo o Will temos reais objetivos com o caso Amy Black, é nosso caso, é mais que minha obrigação ajeitar as coisas já que estou preso a ele, mas você? Nem sabe nada dela – rosnou Josh.

- É por isso que estou estudando isso – disse Belinda jogando uma pasta no peito de Josh.

Josh abriu a pasta lentamente e assim que a fez seu coração deu um pulo, ela estava cheia de fotos de Amy e outros documentos dela como ficha escolar, certidão de nascimento, carta de Hogwarts, mas seus olhos estavam colados na fotos, milhares de fotos da sua Amy, sorrindo, seria, triste, indiferente, era como se ele voltasse no tempo e a pudesse ver fazendo todas aquelas caras, mas mesmo estando linda em cada uma delas a beleza de Amy era tão resumida naquelas fotos, o brilho dos olhos dela, o jeito como ela sorria e seus dentes pareciam estrelas, os cabelos brilhando no sol e o cheiro de cereja que ele exalava, nada daquilo estava lá, mas ela ainda era...

- Ela é mesmo linda – disse Belinda seria.

- Mas que isso, ela é perfeita – disse Josh meio hipnotizado.

- É por isso que quer resolver o caso? Quer a linda irmã do Nick agradecida eternamente a você por tê-la salvo? – perguntou Belinda meio com nojo.

Josh não pode fazer outra coisa se não cair numa compulsiva gargalhada. Belinda o olhou com atenção, mas franziu o cenho meio que ofendida com o riso.

- Acha mesmo isso? – perguntou Josh rindo.

- O que mais seria? – Belinda perguntou fazendo Josh rir mais e cair sentado na cadeira a sua frente – Se não é isso, então...

- Eu e Amy namoramos – disse Josh serio, quando em fim parou de rir.

- Você namorou Amy Black? – ela perguntou pasma.

- Deveria me ofender com sua surpresa? – perguntou Josh com um leve sorriso.

- Claro que sim! – disse ela colando os olhos nas fotos de Amy – O que ela viu em você afinal?

- Vou fingir que não ouvi – disse Josh se levantando e se preparando para sair.

- Espera! – disse Belinda nervosa – Me fala mais dela.

- De Amy? – Josh perguntou surpreso.

- É, tenho muitas perguntas – disse Belinda com os olhos na foto de Amy.

- Bem, deixe-me ver o que você precisa saber... – Josh começou calmamente – O nome dela é Amy Luna Malfoy Black, é irmã de Nicolas, filha de Karine e Tiago Black, neta da ministra da magia e de James Potter...

- Isso eu sei, quero algo que eu não ache em qualquer documento – bufou Belinda.

- Ela... – Josh começou pensando – Bem, a melhor amiga dela era Claire Lohan, a jornalista do O Pasquim, Stacy Malfoy, a esposa do Nick, também era uma grande amiga de Amy. Nora Dewan, que foi embora junto com ela entrou no nosso grupo de amigos no ultimo ano, assim como Hank Foster...

- Tinha ciúmes da Amy com o Hank? – perguntou Belinda curiosa.

- Não, ele namorava minha irmã! – disse Josh serio e meio surpreso com a curiosidade da loira. – Er, deixa eu ver o que mais... Amy não era muito popular, era muito reservada e meio esquisita em alguns aspectos, mas quando você a conhecia bem isso...

- Ela era boa de cama? – Belinda perguntou curiosa.

- Como é? – Josh perguntou se jogando para trás.

- Vai, eu preciso saber, quer dizer... – Belinda começou – Inteligente, cabelo lindo, olhos de uma cor impar, sorriso perfeito, corpo invejável, rosto de boneca, ela não pode ser boa de cama também!

- Bem, ela é – disse Josh meio corado.

- Nossa, a natureza é mesmo muito injusta – bufou Belinda fazendo Josh jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar.

Enquanto isso bem longe dali, no castelo de Eliot, Amy se via sentada embaixo de uma enorme arvore observando o mar que batia perigosamente nas rochas muito abaixo do penhasco em que se encontrava, foi ai que viu Nora jogar-se de um lado e Hank do outro, os dois olhavam distraídos para o céu.

- A hora se aproxima – disse Hank serio.

- Não vou mentir, estou ansiosa – disse Nora sorrindo.

- Você tem sorte – disse Amy abaixando os olhos.

- Poderia ir comigo – disse Nora seria – nós três devíamos ir!

- Não, minha missão é aqui, se eu fosse nada poderia impedir que Eliot colocasse seus planos em pratica, eu sou a única coisa que ainda o prende – disse Amy seria.

- Você é o plano dele, Amy, não entendeu isso ainda – disse Hank serio.

- Então não posso ir por medo do que ele faria se visse o seu plano sumir bem diante dos seus olhos! – disse Amy fazendo os amigos suspirarem – Vocês dois sabem que Eliot mataria vocês se me levassem.

- Não temos medo dele – disse Nora seria.

- Mas eu tenho! – disse Amy nervosa – Não sei se o Rover está certo e eu sou mesmo capaz de vencê-lo, não acho que tenho essa força todo, se eu perdesse dele vocês morreriam, não posso correr esse risco.

- Não tema pro nós, Amy – disse Hank com raiva.

- E por quem mais eu temeria? – Amy perguntou sorrindo triste – Vocês são tudo que me restou, não posso perdê-los também.

Hank puxou a garota pela cintura fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, Nora a abraçava com força e assim os três ficaram, olhando as estralas juntos até que elas não pudessem mais ser vistas, ou por conta do sol que nascia ou do sono que vinha.

Enquanto isso Josh em fim havia convencido Belinda a ir embora do ministério. A garota ia meio sonolenta pelos corredores enquanto Josh a segurava, ela parecia meio bêbada e ele ria da cara de sono da moça.

- Acha que consegue apartar em casa? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Claro que sim, o que acha que sou? – ela perguntou bufando, mas em seguida bocejando.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, eu chego lá sozinha, relaxa – disse a garota fazendo um movimento rápido com as mãos e sumindo deixando um Josh gargalhando para trás, aquela ali era sem duvidas uma figura.

Enquanto isso Claire se via sentada no sofá da casa de Will, rodeada de papeis e com uma enorme xícara de café em mãos, ela tinha uma pena de repetição rápida que escrevia tudo que ela falava e enormes olheiras em volta dos olhos. Willian entrou na sala sem camisa e com uma calça de moletom preta, sem contar com a cara seria.

- Claire, vem logo dormir, já é tarde – dizia ele serio.

- Depois, Will, tou ocupada – dizia ele sem nem olhar para ele.

- Claire, ultimamente você vive ocupada, droga, não tem mais tempo para nada, nem para mim – bufou ele entediado.

- Sinto muito, Will, mas meu chefe não é meu amigo de infância que deixa eu entregar meu trabalho depois, tenho uma coluna diária, e diária quer dizer todo dia – falava ela nervosa.

- Você leva isso muito a serio, já disse que não precisa trabalhar – falava ele entediado.

- O que você acha que eu sou, Willian Potter? – Claire perguntava em fim o fitando – Uma dondoca sustentada pelo marido? Me poupe! Alem do que esse sempre foi meu sonho, não vou abrir mão dele porque você é imaturo.

- Imaturo? Claire você sabe quantas vezes você quase morreu, literalmente, por causa do seu trabalho? – perguntou Will cruzando os braços;

- Nunca disseram quer ser repórter era fácil, – bufou a garota – mas você devia me apoiar, não me criticar o tempo todo, isso não ajuda, sabia? Droga, Will, você é meu namorado e eu estou lutando pelo meu sonho, o que você quer de mim afinal?

- Talvez eu queira que você não morra! – rosnou Will furioso – Talvez eu queira que você não viva correndo riscos! TALVEZ EU NÃO QUEIRA VOCÊ NUMA GUERRA!

- Ah, nem vem com esse papo de novo – bufou Claire.

- Quando a hora chegar, eu vou trazer a Amy de volta, Claire, você fica – dizia Willian serio.

- Isso é o que veremos, eu não sei se você já notou, mas eu não sou garota de ficar sentada esperando noticia, Willian, eu FAÇO noticia – rosnou Claire furiosa.

Will apenas bufou e saiu de lá pisando fundo deixando uma Claire nervosa para trás. Fazia tempo que o relacionamento dos dois estava em um conflito muito mais serio do que as eternas briguinhas. Fazia tempo que os dois havia colocado um muro para dividir suas vidas e dificultavam qualquer conversa, principalmente uma que diga as palavras "Para sempre".

Josh acabava de abrir a porta da sua casa, uma mansão grande e vazia. Olhou ao redor, sentiu qualquer pingo de felicidade que sentira logo cedo abandoná-lo por completo. Se jogou no sofá e cochilou algumas horas, acordou logo cedo, não deviam passar das cinco da manhã e ele não devia ter dormido nem sequer cinco horas. Tomou seu banho rápido e quando se deu conta já estava pronto para o trabalho, as cinco e meia, é sua rotina ultimamente não passava disso: trabalho.

Foi andando distraído pelos jardins da sua casa e pode ver a enorme arvore de cerejeira com pequenas florzinhas rosas que nasciam brilhando como se fosse a única coisa que ainda o prendia a sua vida de sonhos. Sonhos onde Amy estava lá e eles estavam juntos, sentou-se próximo a arvore de um modo que pudesse a observar por inteira, um leve sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao lembrar-se do porque ter plantado aquela arvore.

**-* Flash Back *-**

_- Amy, o que ta fazendo? – Josh perguntou se aproximando ao ver a bela morena sentada na grama olhando o nada._

_- Apenas olhando – disse ela distraída o fazendo colar os olhos na enorme arvore de cerejeira que estava plantada não muito longe dali._

_- É uma cerejeira – disse Josh entediado._

_- Eu sei, adoro essa arvore – disse ela distraída._

_- Por que? – Josh perguntou entediado._

_- Vem, vou te mostrar – sorriu a menina o puxando._

_ Amy o arrastou até embaixo da arvore de cerejeira e Josh se viu mergulhado naquele mundo rosa, pode ver o sorriso doce que se formava nos lábios da menina, ele sorriu bobamente._

_- É seu perfume – disse ele docemente._

_- É – disse ela sorridente._

_- É sem duvidas linda, entendi porque gosta tanto dela – riu Josh observando as flores que caiam em sua cabeça._

_ Ele ficou ali parado observando Amy, o olhar sonhador como o de uma criança ingênua, algumas flores caiam nos cabelos muito negros da menina fazendo um contraste magnífico, tocou de leve na pétala que caiu na sua mão, delicada e fina como a pele da menina, sorriu de leve._

_- Não é só porque ela é bonita que gosto dela – disse Amy distraída._

_- Então por que é? – Josh perguntou curioso._

_- Sabe o que dizem? Que todas as plantas dizem algo diferente... – riu Amy._

_- E o que a cerejeira diz? – Josh perguntou curioso quando a menina colocou as mãos em volta do seu pescoço._

_- Ela diz: "Juntos para sempre" – disse ela sorrindo docemente._

_- É, sem duvidas é a nossa arvore! – riu Josh fazendo Amy gargalhar – Nunca gostei tanto de uma flor antes._

_- Bobo – gargalhou a menina._

_- Alem do que, - disse ele tocando a face dela com cuidado – toda vez que eu olho para elas posso lembrar de você, mas eu acho que não vou precisar de uma arvore para lembrar de você, afinal, é juntos para sempre, lembra?_

_- É, você é mesmo muito bobo, Josh Malfoy – disse a menina sorrindo e o puxando pelo pescoço para o um beijo._

**-* Fim do Flash Back *- **

Josh ficou ali olhando para a arvore, pode ver algumas flores que caiam, podia sentir aquele cheiro, era o cheiro dela. Sentiu seus olhos arderem, _juntos para sempre_, era para ser para sempre, mas não durou nem um ano. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, fazia dez anos, mas às vezes parecia que fazia tão mais tempo, parecia que todas aquelas lembranças eram de outra pessoa, pois ele não conseguia se lembrar como era estar nessa cena feliz ao lado de Amy. Fechou o punho com força, precisava trazê-la de volta.

**Na:/ Um dois três... RESPIREM! Todos calmos! Leli não pira e todo mundo relaxa. Antes de qualquer crise histérica do tipo "se você deixar o Josh com ela eu te mato" gostaria de declarar que eu adoooooro Belinda ^^ vamos as reviews antes que alguém jogue algo em mim!**

**Aluadony:**** Querida, é um prazer ter novas leitoras, de verdade, fico feliz, muito mesmo, em saber que tem mais gente gostando da minha fic. Apesar de escrever muitas, A Nova Era é meu xodó e fico feliz que você também goste ^^ continua comentando e mandando sua opinião, obrigadinha!**

**Barb:**** Eu sei, sou um ser maravilhoso, devia ter um feriado em meu nome e uma estatua minha em cada esquina do mundo u.u hehe, bem, Eliot, minha flor, é o seu queridíssimo senhor do mal que veio para estragar a vida de todo mundo, é quase uma Bru :P, hehe, mas relaxe que acho que já vai dar para tu entender melhor. Ah e eu gosto de musicas brasileiras, vou procurar mais já que você deu a sugestão, mas é que eu acho mais em inglês que combine ^^ **

**Nane:**** eu acho que o fanfiction vai me processar, eu transformo leitoras normais e calmas em pessoas psicóticas, meu deus, até tu, Nane? Só dá doido nessa fic, viji Maria! :P**

**Lloiza:**** Qual é o seu preconceito com Eliot? Eu tenho dificuldades em pensar nomes, não critique a minh falta de criatividade nomeistica! Isso é preconceito, ele pode ser um vilão do mal e se chamar Eliot! Blarg pra você! Hehe, mas você sobrevive com isso. e eu amei fatal a cama Lu Kevin, ta do perfil, linda e maravilhosa ^^ e vai se acostumando que essa fic é meio trágica, logo meio emo, mas você sobrevive!**

**Herica:**** Ai fofa, que bom que você continua gostando da fic, continue participando, por favor, ah e vai demorar um pouquinho para esses dois se encontrarem, ta, um muitão, mas a gente vive com isso! :***

**Murilo:**** Fofo, você é um alien porque você perguntou se a Amy ia ta grávida e eu juro por Deus que pensei em fazer isso e em cima da hora tirei, por isso você é um Alien. As empresas estão com o Tiago porque ele é o mais cara de empresas, eu não imagino o Jack cuidando disso e o Tiago é filho também, adotivo, mas é filho do mesmo jeito! **

**Leli:**** Respira amiga, tomou seus remedinhos? Você não ta muito bem da bola, respira, um dois, um dois. Vamos a review. AI DROGA, POR QUE TU NUM CHOROU? Saquinho, cadê minhas leitoras dramáticas? Ah e a cara dos personagens está numa linda capinha improvisada, como de costume, no perfil, dá uma olhada, a grande novidade mesmo é só a Belinda que tu sabe quem é, né? A atriz, digo! Mas tudo bem! Continuando! Se der eu posto amanhã em os mistérios do tempo, mas como eu viajo exatamente dia um, amanhã eu vou ta meio ocupada, mas vou tentar. Agora, RELAXA e vê se chora nesse cap :P**

**Lina:**** O que aconteceu com as minhas leitoras choronas? Vocês estão se controlando demais, só ficam no quase, só falta a Mary também não ter chorado, isso é depressivo para meu instinto do mal, eu preciso de vocês chorando, bua, assim quem chora sou eu. Sabe, tou começando a pensar que o verdadeiro ser do mal da fic sou eu, tou emocionada ;P**

**Sophie:**** Querida, aqui está mais um cap ultra dramático para você, é essa fic ta cheia de drama, mas a gente gosta disso, não é? Tudo bem, é isso, continue comentando :* **

**Mary:**** AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Dança da vitoria* pelo enos tu chorou, Mary, ninguém mais chorou, todo mundo ficou no quase, eu sabia que a chorona oficial da fic não ia me deixar na mão, viva você, uhuuu! Hehe, vai, me diz, chorou nesse também? :D hehe, eu devia parar de ser assim tão cruel? NÃÃÃO!**

**Todos:**** Bem, criança, é isso, pelo menos nessa fic eu só posto quando voltar de SP/Gramado. Vou tentar postar em Os Mistérios do Tempo amanhã, mas não sei se vai dar. Espero que mantenham a curiosidade até meu retorno e não planejem a minha morte! Nos vemos em breve, galera, e torçam param eu vôo não cair ou não tem mais fic! Hehe, que pessoa doentia eu sou :P beijoooos até mais e boas férias!**


	3. Ataques

Ataques (cap 3)

Passaram-se mais ou menos uma semana desde a entrada de Belinda do Q.G dos inomináveis, a garota não causava muita diferença no lugar, ficava na maioria das vezes calada e só quem realmente socializava com ela era Josh. Nick havia criado uma aversão estranha à garota, assim como Matt e até mesmo Brad, por motivos que Josh desconhecia, Will por outro lado a tratava até bem, mas não socializava muito com a garota.

- Dá para me dizer por que eles me odeiam? – Belinda perguntou de um modo que só Josh a ouvisse.

- Quando você souber me avisa – riu Josh dando de ombros.

Mais um dia de trabalho se passou, era sexta feira e como em toda sexta feira Brad foi o primeiro a ir embora, seguido por Matt e depois por Will, por ultimo Nick estava se preparando para sair, quando...

- Josh, vamos? – ele chamou mal humorado.

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco – disse Josh distraído.

- Belinda, você também? – Nick perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- É, mas não se preocupe, eu fico de olho do Josh – riu Belinda.

- É isso que não quero – rosnou Nick saindo de lá pisando fundo.

Assim que o loiro mais novo saiu Belinda e Josh trocaram olhares surpresos. O garoto caiu na gargalhada ao ver a cara pasma dela. Belinda foi pisando fundo até a mesa dele.

- É serio, o problema dele é pessoal comigo – bufou ela.

- Olha, não fica com raiva, o Nick só não está muito social desde que a Amy foi embora – disse Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Ah ta, não é não ser social, é simplesmente me odiar – disse Belinda mal humorada.

- Não leve para o lado pessoal – riu Josh.

- Ta, – rosnou Belinda, mas humorada, mas ao ver Josh sorrindo de leve também sorriu. – mas e ai? O que vai fazer agora?

- Sei lá, ir para casa? – riu Josh se levantando.

- Mas é sexta – disse Belinda pasma.

- Pois é – disse Josh rindo.

- Ah não, vamos sair para beber alguma coisa – disse Belinda começando ao puxá-lo.

- Não, Bela, não tou afim – bufou Josh.

- Por favor – pediu Belinda fazendo sua melhor carinha de pidona.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não vou beber nada – disse Josh desistindo.

Foi assim que Josh se viu em um bar bruxo, bêbado como apenas se viu em Hogwarts, Belinda ao sue lado gargalhando ao lado de uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo e ele falando alguma besteira qualquer.

- Eu não vou beber – ria Belinda o imitando, ela também já havia bebido demais.

- Eu não bebi – gargalhou Josh.

- Não? E o que foi que você estava fazendo até agora? – perguntou ela rindo debochada.

- Provando para que você não morra envenenada – disse Josh fazendo a garota gargalhar como nunca.

- Você é um idiota, Josh Malfoy – disse Belinda rindo.

- Você que é uma completa louca, Belinda Hale – gargalhou Josh.

Nenhuma dos dois soube bem quem começou... bem, pensando bem eles sabiam que começou, foi Belinda. Ela puxou Josh pela nuca e colou seus lábios nos dele, mas ele retribuiu o beijo afinal, algo quente e para alguém como Josh Malfoy, que há dez anos não beijava, meio chocante. Foi por ente o beijo que Belinda se soltou sem abrir os olhos.

- Sua casa? – ela perguntou e ele concordou coma a cabeça.

Assim os dois sumiram e quanto reapareceram estavam na mansão de Josh, ainda se beijavam, as mãos de Belinda corriam pelos cabelos dele e as deles a seguravam com firmeza pela cintura, mas uma vez ela o interrompeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Onde é o quarto? – ela perguntou e ele apenas moveu o queixo para o alto da escada.

Belinda voltou a beijá-lo enquanto subiam as escadas, ela começava a tirar a camisa do rapas fazendo os músculos perfeitos ficarem a mostra. Quando em fim chegaram ao quarto à garota praticamente o jogou na cama de casal sem tirar sua língua da boca dele enquanto tirava os sapatos. Foi ai que meio que como um surto de sobriedade veio a Josh a imagem perfeita de Amy, e ele abriu os olhos rápido demais tirando Belinda de cima de si sem a menor dificuldade.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – disse ele se sentando na beira da cama e enfiando as mãos dos cabelos.

- Por que? Você precisa tomar algum remédio ou coisa assim? – perguntou Belinda fazendo careta.

- Não é isso! – disse ele meio chocado – Eu, não posso fazer isso com ela...

- AH MEU MERLIN, JOSH, VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE QUE TINHA NAMORADA – berrou Belinda descontrolada.

- Belinda... – bufou ele.

- MEU MERLIN, O QUÃO CACHORRO VOCÊ É? PIOR, O QUÃO PIRANHA EU SOU? – ela perguntou desesperada.

- BELINDA, EU NÃO TENHO NAMORADA! – berrou ele, mas em seguida suspirando – Não exatamente.

- Como assim? – disse ela franzindo o cenho.

- Amy – disse Josh simples.

- Amy? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Eu ainda não esqueci a Amy – disse Josh serio.

- PARA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER? AMY? AMY BLACK? DO CASO AMY BLACK? – Belinda perguntou for a de si – Ta me zoando?

- Não – disse Josh surpreso.

- Quando você me disse que namoraram achei que tivesse sido um namorico de colégio – falou Belinda nervosa.

- Não foi um simples namorico de colégio, ta legal? Foi algo bem maior! Eu amo a Amy – disse Josh ofendido.

- AH, não, de novo não – bufou Belinda girando os olhos.

- O que? – Josh perguntou surpreso.

- Esse papinho água com açúcar de "amor"! Acorda, Josh, quantos anos você tem? Isso não existe – bufou ela entediada.

- É claro que existe, eu amo a Amy e seria capaz de morrer por ela – disse Josh ofendido.

- E ela? Seria capaz de morrer por você? Qual é, Josh, ela foi embora, acorda! Onde está o amor disso? Ela foi embora e te deixou com cara de pastel aqui! – disse Belinda seria – Você nunca ouviu falar de _Carpe Diem_? Curtir a vida? Meu querido, é a dura realidade, por que daria a vida por alguém se assim você ia MORRER! Ah, e caso você não saiba morto não faz nada, você vai deixá-la viva em troca de que?

- Em troca da felicidade dela, é a única coisa que quero – disse Josh serio.

- Bobeira! – disse Belinda girando os olhos – Você fala como meus pais.

- O que quer dizer? – Josh perguntou surpreso.

- Quero dizer que você e eles acham que a felicidade dos outros está sempre em primeiro lugar, que merda, é você em primeiro lugar!- rosnou Belinda furiosa e em seguida murmurando – Nunca morreria para deixar ninguém feliz.

- Você não entende – disse Josh.

- Não, não entendo mesmo, você tem uma vida pela frente e vai abrir mão disso por causa dela? Ela foi embora, Josh – disse Belinda furiosa – Eu estou aqui!

- Bela, você é uma garota fantástica, inteligente, engraçada, legal e sem duvida alguma Linda, mas eu amo a Amy! – disse Josh a olhando com atenção – Você pode achar besteira, mas eu não posso fazer isso com ela.

- Acha que ela ia querer ver você triste? – Belinda perguntou debochada.

- Nunca, mas eu sei que eu nunca vou gostar de alguém como gosto dela, eu não sou nada sem a Amy – disse Josh sorrindo triste para ela.

- Sinto muito, Josh Malfoy, mas eu não vou dar uma de Amy Black e sair fugindo, eu não vou a lugar nenhum – disse Belinda mal humorada se jogando na cama.

- Fico feliz, Bela, mas eu também não vou mais deixar você me agarrar – disse Josh se jogando na cama também e jogando um travesseiro na cara dela.

- Parabéns, agora eu me senti uma galinha – disse Belinda fazendo careta e jogando o travesseiro de volta na cara do loiro o fazendo gargalhar.

Enquanto isso no castelo de Eliot... Hank, Nora e Tom Rover tinham uma reunião de emergência fora dos ouvidos de Amy e de qualquer outro.

- Hank, tem que prometer que... – Tom começou serio.

- Não vou deixar que Eliot encoste nela – disse Hank serio.

- Nem que ela própria se machuque – disse Nora preocupada.

- Eu sei! – disse Hank serio – Meu único medo é quando ela tiver que ficar sozinha. Tenho medo do que Eliot pode fazer.

- Temos que protegê-la a todo custo – disse Tom serio.

- Quando será o primeiro ataque? – perguntou Nora seria.

- Amanhã logo cedo – disse Hank serio.

- É ai que vamos partir, Nora, é a situação perfeita – disse Tom serio.

- Vai tomar conta dela? – perguntou Nora preocupada.

- Com a minha própria vida se necessário – disse Hank sorrindo de leve.

Voltando a mansão Malfoy. Josh dormia tranqüilamente ao lado de Belinda, nada demais havia acontecido, mas a garota dormiu ali mesmo. Foi quando os sonhos da garota foram interrompidos e ela pode vislumbrar uma bela mulher de pele branca como neve, olhos cinzas esverdeados, corpo escultural e cabelos muito longos e negros. Ela tinha um sorriso bondoso e lhe olhava com carinho.

- Cuide dele para mim – ela ouviu a mulher lhe dizer com uma voz melodiosa.

- O que? – Belinda perguntou pasma.

- Cuide dele para mim – repetiu a mulher começando a desaparecer.

- ESPERA, PARA ONDE VOCÊ TA INDO? – perguntou Belinda desesperada, mas a mulher já havia sumido.

Foi ai que ela acordou num pulo, os olhos esbugalhados, havia sido só um sonho? Parecia tão real! A imagem da mulher estava na sua cabeça, era como se a conhecesse, mas sempre que tentava se lembrar ela sumia, não conseguia nem descrevê-la direito, apenas lembrava o quanto era bonita. Olhou para seu relógio, já era de manhã. Olhou para seu lado na cama, Josh não estava mais lá.

- JOSH! – ela berrou.

- TOU AQUI EMBAIXO – ouviu ele berrar de volta.

Belinda bufou e começou a descer as escadas à procura de Josh, foi enquanto andava pelos corredores que ela a viu. Seu coração começou a bater desesperado e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi berrar, berrar desesperada.

Foi ai que Josh veio correndo feito um louco para encontrar Belinda parada olhando para uma estante. Josh começou a meche-la, nervoso. Ela estava paralisada e com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Belinda, você ta bem? – perguntou Josh assustados.

- É ela – murmurou Belinda pasma observando a foto na estante onde a mesma mulher do seu sonho, a de cabelos negros, olhos cinzas esverdeados e beleza impar estava, a única diferença real eram os cabelos, na foto eram consideravelmente mais curtos. Ela tinha um belo sorriso e usava um lindo vestido de baile preto.

- É, é ela, foi no dia do baile – disse Josh pegando a foto com carinho.

- É... – Belinda começou assustada.

- É, é a Amy, mas por que a surpresa? Você já a viu em umas quinhentas fotos – disse Josh calmamente.

- Eu... – gaguejou Belinda ainda pasma.

As palavras de Amy corriam em sua cabeça. _Cuide dele para mim._ Engoliu em seco. Tinha certeza que não havia sido um mero sonho. Amy havia lhe pedido... ela ainda se importava com Josh.

- Ta tudo bem? – Josh perguntou preocupado.

- Tudo ótimo – mentiu Belinda.

Já no castelo de Eliot, não estava nada ótimo. Amy se via sentada embaixo da arvore com uma antiga sensação tão conhecida de vontade de chorar, os olhos ardiam, mas as lagrimas não desciam. Abraçou os joelhos contra o corpo, sentiu alguém por a mão no seu ombro, era Hank, ele lhe lançou um sorriso triste e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Qual foi dessa vez? – perguntou Hank docemente.

- Eu o vi – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Não sei de onde o idiota do Tom tirou a idéia de eu te ensinar isso! - bufou Hank – Já te disse Amy, isso é para você manter contato COMIGO!

- Ele parecia até feliz, mas do que da ultima vez que o vi! – disse Amy sorrindo de lado – E tinha uma garota lá.

- UMA GAROTA? O JOSH TE TROCOU POR UMA QUALQUER? – perguntou Hank nervoso.

- Ela não era uma qualquer, parecia uma boa garota – disse Amy sorrindo de leve – deve fazê-lo feliz.

- Odeio seu altruísmo – bufou Hank.

- Sinto falta dele, Hank – disse Amy mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Amy, você tem que parar de usar esse poder, comunicação mental é muito difícil e desde que você começou com isso não para de ir ver o Josh, isso te machuca – disse Hank serio.

- Gosto de vê-lo – disse Amy distraída.

- Prometa que só vai suar em emergências, quando eu me for e precisar de ajuda – disse Hank serio.

- Tudo bem, só emergências – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

Enquanto isso... Claire, Will, Alyson e Brad entravam na mansão Malfoy a procura de Josh, o lugar estava aparentemente vazio. Claire bufou.

- JOSH, SOMOS NÓS, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – berrou Claire.

- NA COZINHA – ouviram a voz de Josh.

Os quatro se entreolharam surpresos, caminharam calmamente até a cozinha, mas quando chegaram lá quase tiveram um ataque cardíaco. Lá, Josh estava sentado ao lado de Belinda, tomando café da manhã e gargalhando.

- BELINDA? – Brad e Will perguntaram pasmos.

- Do que a chamou? – perguntou Claire enciumada.

- Belinda... é o nome dela – explicou Will girando os olhos.

- Ótimo, e quem é ela? – Alyson perguntou mal humorada.

- Belinda Hale, estou trabalhando com eles no caso Amy Black – disse Belinda sorrindo.

- POR QUE NÃO ME FALOU DISSO? – Claire perguntou a Willian, mal humorada.

- Certo, trabalha com eles, mas o que faz aqui? – perguntou Alyson olhando feio para ela.

- Er... – gaguejou Belinda nervosa.

- Como vocês são educadas, Bela essas são Claire Lohan, a repórter que te falei melhor amiga da Amy, e Alyson Malfoy, minha irmã – disse Josh calmo.

- Agora que as apresentações foram feitas, é serio Josh, o que ela faz aqui? – Brad perguntou serio.

- Não aconteceu nada, ta legal? – riu Josh.

- Seus amigos cuidam da sua vida sexual? – Belinda perguntou fazendo careta, Josh apenas deu de ombros.

- Bem, se não ocorreu nada, então vaza perua que eu não sei o que você faz aqui tão cedo – disse Claire irritada.

- Eu dormi aqui – disse Belinda seria.

- E não aconteceu nada? – riu Will recebendo olhares assassinos de todos os presentes.

- Desde quando você virou um safado incorrigível, Josh Malfoy? – rosnou Claire.

- EPA, CLAIRE, OLHA COMO FALA – disse Josh ofendido se levantando.

- Ela está certa, onde você colocou todo aquele amor pela Amy? É só aparecer a "Gostosolinda" ai e você esqueceu dela? – perguntou Alyson brava.

- É Belinda – corrigiu a garota girando os olhos.

- TANTO FAZ – berraram Alyson e Claire ao mesmo tempo.

- Olhem, vocês duas, eu sou maior de idade e vacinado, cuido de mim mesmo há muito tempo, o que acham que estou fazendo? – perguntou Josh serio.

- O que você acha, Josh? Todos nós já nos sacrificamos demais por você, para o senhor chegar e simplesmente dizer que não ama mais a Amy – disse Brad com raiva.

- EU NUNCA DISSE ISSO – berrou Josh serio.

- ESTÃO POR QUE TRANSOU COM ELA? – perguntaram Alyson e Claire em uníssono.

- A GENTE NÃO TRANSOU, TA LEGAL? – berrou Belinda irritada.

- Cara, tou me sentindo assistindo uma novela mexicana – riu Will recebendo novamente olhares assassinos se todos os presentes.

- Eu quero só ver o que o Matt vai pensar disso, a Gina também não vai gostar! – começou Alyson saindo pisando fundo – AH, E EU NÃO QUERO NEM VER O ESCANDALO DA LOREN.

- HÁ! ISSO É PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE A STACY E O NICK VÃO FAZER! Vou ligar para o Richard também, É REUNIÃO DE EMRGENCIA! – começou Claire seguindo a amiga.

- Oh, Merlin – bufou Josh.

- Sinto confusão a vista – riu Will.

- Se prepare para o interrogatório amanhã, Josh, e você também, Belinda – disse Brad saindo pisando fundo com Will em seus calcanhares.

No castelo de Eliot, o exercito se preparava para sair, ninguém usava capa ou algo para cobrir o rosto, Amy e Hank estavam parados numa distancia razoável dos demais quando ouviram a voz imponente de Eliot os chamarem.

- Amy! – Eliot começou, com seus cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados ele fitava a garota com um ar hipnotizado, Hank praticamente a escondia atrás do próprio corpo – Onde está Rover e a Nora?

- Não sabemos – disse Hank serio.

- Achei que iam demorar mais para fugir! – disse Eliot desinteressado – Mas de qualquer modo espero que saiba que você vai com os demais.

- Como? – Amy perguntou surpresa.

- Vamos ver até onde a garota da promessa agüenta! – disse Eliot com um sorriso maníaco se virando para os demais – Escutem com atenção, ninguém vai usar magia ou qualquer coisa para esconder os rostos, quero que o ministério saiba quem somos e de onde vem o real poder. Usaram armas, quero massacre, não se preocupem, as armas são a prova de feitiços, quero ver o que a nossa querida ministra vai achar de um vilarejo bruxo atacado por armas!

- Ele ta zoando, não é? – Hank perguntou surpreso, mas ninguém mais parecia surpreso com isso.

- Penso que não – disse Amy seria, ao receber a arma que o próprio Eliot jogou em suas mãos.

- Boa sorte, Amy, estarei esperando seu retorno – disse Eliot segurando o rosto da garota com força e fazendo Hank rosnar.

Eliot logo saiu deixando para trás seus soldados decididos e destemidos. Foi assim que Amy e Hank se viram seguindo os demais seguidores de Eliot em uma rua movimentada, cheia de crianças, idosos e outros bruxos que olhavam para eles, incertos. Deviam ser uns vinte, no Maximo, mas nenhum temia. O primeiro tiro foi lançado. E bem diante de seus olhos Amy viu a confusão se formar, viu fogo para todos os lados, coisas explodindo, crianças gritando e todo o massacre que Eliot queria.

Ela começou a correr feito louca pelas ruas, na maioria das vezes dando um jeito para impedir que os seguidores de Eliot atingissem alguém, ajudou, mas não impediu os assassinatos. Viu um dos seguidores de Eliot notar que ela estava atrapalhando a missão e ele lhe lançou uma bala, que passou de raspão pelo rosto da garota que apenas caiu com tudo no chão e em seguida lançou uma bala que atingiu o coração dele em cheio.

Foi no meio da confusão e da correria que estava ocorrendo que Amy se perdeu de Hank, se viu no meio daquela rua, feitiços eram lançados para todo lado, mas nenhum atingia os seguidores de Eliot. Foi ai que seus olhos alcançaram uma menininha, ela tinha os cabelos loiros, curtinhos, presos, os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados e não devia ter mais que quatro anos, ela corria desesperada e Amy pode ver quando um enorme carro estava prestes a cair em cima da garota.

Correu feito louca e sem mesmo que a garota tivesse chance de fazer ou falar algo a puxou com tudo para longe fazendo o enorme carro cair com tudo onde antes a garotinha estava e explodir em milhares de pedaços, Amy pode sentir o fogo esquentar suas costa e a menininha a abraçar com força.

- Se machucou? – Amy perguntou nervosa.

- Não – choramingou a garotinha.

- Onde estão seus pais? – Amy perguntou nervosa.

- Meus pais morreram há muito tempo, eu estou com meus avós – disse a menininha com os olhinhos cheios d'água.

- Sabe onde eles estão? – perguntou Amy nervosa.

- Não – choramingou a garotinha.

- Bem, vamos achá-los então – disse Amy pegando a menina no colo e começando a correr dali.

- HEI, BLACK, PARA ONDE ESTÁ LEVANDO A GAROTA? – Amy ouviu um dos seguidores de Eliot berrar.

- Fecha os olhos! – mandou Amy para a garotinha que assim o fez, cobrindo os olhos com a mão.

Amy não pensou duas vezes em com apenas uma mão atirar bem no meio da testa do seguidor de Eliot que caiu duro no chão, ela apenas sorriu de lado dizendo à menina que podia abrir e voltando a correr.

- É, menos um – murmurou Amy para si mesmo.

- ALÍ – berrou a menina.

Amy virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com Hank que tentava arrastar um casal de velhinhos para longe dali, foi ai que a senhora deu um berro histérico de alivio.

- LISA!

- Amy? – Hank começou surpreso ao ver à amiga que vinha com a menininha no colo. – Onde você se meteu?

- Eu tou bem! – disse Amy ao notar o olhar de desespero de Hank em cima do seu ombro incrivelmente roxo devido à queda que levou ao salvar Lisa – foi só um acidente de percurso.

- Vovó – berrou a menininha abraçando a avó com força.

- Sr. Cronnor, é melhor tirar sua esposa e neta daqui, não se preocupem eles devem sumir logo – disse Hank serio.

- Certo, muito obrigado a vocês dois – disse o velho que começou a arrastar a neta e a esposa para longe das explosões.

- Vamos logo, Eliot já deu o sinal para partirmos – disse Hank olhando serio para a destruição que ocorria.

- O ministério já mandou reforço? – perguntou Amy.

- É, devem estar chegando – disse Hank segurando a mão da garota e sumindo com ela dali.

**Na:/ Adiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivinhem quem voltou? Pois é, pois é! A autora mais psicótica do mundo voltou a ativa, voltei de viajem ontem de madrugada e já tou postando aqui, olhem, estou morrendo de sono e tou aqui postando e melhor ainda nas DUAS FICS! Caps mais emocionantes e esperados de todos, haha, eu sou mesmo um ser do mal e adoro fazer isso, podem começar as ameaças e o ódio mortal graças a esses dois caps polêmicos, eu nem ligo! ^^**

**Pati:**** er... Bem, fofa, eu sei que não gosta da Bela, mas oh, teoricamente eles não tiveram um caso, er... não me mata!**

**Murilo:**** Eu não excluo os Potters, só não achei que era a cara de nenhum deles ficar com as empresas, sei lá, mas tudo bem. Ah e são poucos os que amam Belinda, mas vá lá, a gente consegue convencer o resto ^^ **

**Nane:**** Tudo bem, maluca, se controla, fica feliz, eles não ficaram juntos, só ficaram, mas o Josh ainda ama a Amy então nada de Belinda, pelo menos por enquanto, se controla doidinha! **

**Barb:**** Isso conta como clima? Bem, eu não considero isso um clima e... er deixa pra lá... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *SAI CORRENDO***

**Lina: **** Que bom que você gosta da Bela e da Amy então amou esse cap, pelo menos acho que alguém não vai querer me matar, hehe, momento matem a autora ta acontecendo cada vez mais, puts ^^ hehe**

**Leli:**** Ew, Bela com o Rover? JAMÉ! NEVER! NUNQUINHA! Nem sonha u.u e tenha calminha ai que lá pro ultimo cap você pode descobrir quem fica com quem nesse emocionante triangulo hiper complexo ^^ haha! **

**Paulinha:**** Se você deve temer pelo casal Amy e Josh? Bem, esse cap responde sua pergunta? Haha, eu adoro criar polemica.**

**Sabrina:**** Ai que bom que você gosta da fic, só Deus sabe como fico feliz quando o pessoal aprova essa fic e vai por mim, sei como é difícil acompanhar fics, tou em ano de vestibular u.u hehe, de boa, mas tenta continuar mandando reviews, é legal saber que eu tenho uma leitora com mais de quinze anos (não chorem outras leitoras, vocês são minhas pirralhas favoritas ^^) ou até mesmo mais velha que eu, de verdade, continua aparecendo por aqui quando der e acompanhando a fic que ainda tem muito o que acontecer.**

**Mary:**** Dios mio, eu amo quando você diz que chorou e er... eu acho que vou apanhar né? Er, o que fazer. Ah já sei gritar e correr mais uma vez (cara, no fim dessa fic eu vou ta magérrima) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Sai correndo***

**Sophie:**** Ai que fofa, mas bem, não fica triste, ele não ficou com a Bela, em cima da hora deu pra trás, ele ainda ama a Amy, mas não vai ficando animadinhas que as coisas podem mudar.**

**Lloiza: ****tu adora ser do contra né? Hehe, É POR ISSO QUE EU TE AMO LUUUUUU! AH e será que a super chique do Blackberry ainda vai ligar para os reles mortais aqui? Hehe!**

**Todos:**** Bem, eu corri muito né? Muita gente querendo me matar, mas acontece nas melhores famílias. Gente, de boa, tou morrendo de sono então as reviews podiam ta meio viajadas, mas também acontece, então aguardem o próximo cap, e já que eu postei nas duas fics e próximo será de Os Misterios do Tempo e só, depois posto aqui, tão pensando que é festa? :* hehe amo vocês! **


	4. Que comece o treino

Que comece o treino (cap 4)

Era domingo à noite, Belinda havia passado novamente a noite na casa de Josh e agora ela estava lá sofrendo as perguntas dos amigos dele. Alyson, Stacy e Claire eram as piores, apreciam prestes a matá-la. Loren só gritava com Josh cada vez mais e era apoiada por Brad, Matt criticava a atitude do amigo e Nick se recusava a sequer falar com ele. Will e Gina apenas observavam a tudo calmos, juntamente com Peter, Natalie e Richard.

- Qual é, Nick, vai ficar sem falar comigo? – criticou Josh.

- É DA MINHA IRMÃ QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO, JOSH – berrou Nick fora de si.

- EU AINDA AMO A SUA IRMÃ, NICK – berrou Josh fora de si.

- Belo modo de mostrar isso, dormindo com essa ai – disse Loren mal humorada apontando para Belinda.

- A GENTE NÃO... – Belinda começou – Epa, espera ai, agente dormiu junto, agente só não transou.

- AH TA – começou Natalie incrédula.

- Achei que realmente gostasse da Amy, Josh – Stacy começou furiosa.

- Eu a amo – rosnou Josh.

- Então me explica por que está com ela – pediu Stacy fora de si.

- Agente não está junto – berraram Belinda e Josh.

- E você costuma dormir com a primeira que encontra? – perguntou Alyson mal humorada.

- Nós somos amigos – disse Belinda seria.

- Ta legal, e eu sou virgem – debochou Claire.

- É, uma real mentira – disse Richard prendendo o riso.

- Isso ela não é há tempos – murmurou Gina prendendo a gargalhada.

- EU OUVI ISSO – berrou Claire evitando corar.

- É a Amy, Josh, como pode fazer isso com ela? – Matt perguntou pasmo.

- Agente achou que você realmente se importava com ela – disse Brad com raiva.

- Josh, eles estão certos, eu sempre achei que você amava a Amy – disse Peter serio.

- EU A AMO, TA LEGAL! – berrou Josh fora de si, Belinda apenas abaixou os olhos.

- Que lindo, Josh, quase chorei com essa – eles ouviram alguém falar debochado da porta.

Eles se viraram para dar de cara com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sheilla Robb que sorria debochada e entrava sem receio na casa sob os olhares surpresos dos presentes.

- O que faz aqui, Sheilla? – perguntou Nick surpreso.

- Bem, sinceramente eu não sei, a ministra Leslie me mandou aqui, disse que era para eu reunir vocês, mas parece que isso já foi feito – disse Sheilla calma.

- A ministra? – Loren perguntou surpresa.

- O que ela quer? – Natalie perguntou curiosa.

- Ah isso vocês vão perguntar a ela quando ela chegar – disse Sheilla calma.

- A ministra vem aqui? – Richard perguntou pasmo.

- É, ela disse que tem uma surpresa para vocês – disse Sheilla dando de ombros.

Mal Sheilla Robb pronunciou essas palavras e a porta se abriu num estrondo, entrando por ela uma bela mulher loira de olhos azuis piscina seguida de perto de um lindo moreno de olhos verdes acinzentados. Não precisava de muitas descrições para ter certeza de que eram Karine e Tiago Black. Karine entrava pisando fundo e estressada.

- Mamãe? – Nick perguntou pasmo.

- Deixo bem claro antes de qualquer coisa que a idéia não foi minha – disse Karine se jogando no sofá.

- Claro que não, Nine, você tava ocupada demais reclamando – gargalhou Tiago recebendo um olhar assassino da esposa.

- Karine, por favor, pare de reclamar – uma voz ecoou da porta ainda aberta.

Leslie entrou na companhia do marido, James Potter. Com toda sua elegância e firmeza de voz, era surpreendendo um casal como Leslie e James, ele sorridente e com a maior cara de avô, já ela seria e com sua face de... Bem, ministra da magia.

- Pode nos dizer qual a surpresa, ministra? – Stacy foi a primeira a perguntar.

- Boa noite para você também, Stacy – riu Leslie fazendo Tacy corar.

- Seja simpática, Leslie, – disse James girando os olhos – você nunca muda.

- Ministra, boa noite, mas sinto dizer que a curiosidade é mais forte, pro favor, explique-se – Loren falou seria.

- Como quiser, Loren, - disse Leslie calma – acho que todos me conhecem o suficiente para saberem que não sou boa em enrolar, por isso vou direto ao ponto. Está na hora de trazermos Amy Black de volta.

- SABE ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – Josh perguntou fora de si, se levantando sem esconder o enorme sorriso.

- Digamos que estou com duas pessoas que vão nos ajudar a chegar até ela – disse Leslie sorrindo de lado.

- Sinto me intrometer, ministra, - começou Belinda surpreendendo a todos – mas seria seguro? Quero dizer, Amy Black está lá a dez anos, quem nos garante que ela está do nosso lado?

- ORA SUA... QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ PARA FALAR DA MINHA FILHA? – Karine perguntou se levantando furiosa.

- ELA É UMA VACA QUE O JOSH ESTÁ SAINDO – acusou Claire fora de si.

- COMO É, JOSH MALFOY? – Karine perguntou irritada.

- Eu não estou... – Josh começou corando.

- DÁ PARA PARAREM COM ISSO E DEIXAREM MINHA MÃE FALAR! – berrou Tiago surpreendendo a todos – Obrigado!

- Muito agradecida, meu filho... – disse Leslie calma – mas a pergunta de Belinda foi muito interessante. Amy está do nosso lado sim, ela, Hank, Nora e até mesmo Tom Rover, vem me mantendo informada de tudo o que está acontecendo no castelo de mestre das trevas. São nossos espiões, nossos aliados, não temos outra escolha alem de confiar neles.

- E confiamos - disse Alyson seria.

- Mas ministra, quem são essas duas pessoas que vão nos ajudar? – Brad perguntou curioso.

- Ótima pergunta, Brad... – disse Leslie fazendo Karine bufar – por favor, entrem.

Foi ai que dois encapuzados entraram na sala, um muito alto e outro meio baixinho. Todos os fitaram meio curiosos, Stacy se por de pé com os olhos meio ansiosos. Leslie sorriu de lado ao ver os olhares curiosos dos presentes.

- Por favor... – Leslie fez um movimento com a mão fazendo a pessoa mais alta retirar o capuz.

Com isso todos se levantaram e esbugalharam os olhos para o homem alto, forte, de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Tom Rover estava ali, de pé, com um sorriso debochado.

- ROVER? – Sheilla foi a primeira a gritar.

- Eu já disse que ele está do nosso lado – bufou Leslie.

- FOI ESSE IDIOTA QUE LEVOU MINHA AMY – gritou Karine.

- EU NÃO CONFIO NELE – berraram Nick, Claire e Josh ao mesmo tempo.

- Deve ser uma armadilha – disse Matt o olhando feio.

- Vai ficar com ressentimentos, Sullivan? – perguntou Tom sorrindo de lado.

- VOU – disse Matt serio.

- Não existe a chance da gente confiar nele – disse Will por fim.

- Bem, mas há sempre uma segunda chance, não é? – Leslie perguntou sorrindo de leve e fazendo sinal para o segundo encapuzado.

Foi ai que o segundo encapuzado tirou o seu capuz fazendo o queixo de todos os presentes cair consideravelmente. Com seus cabelos loiros escuros, olhos castanhos e corpo escultural, alem de um lindo sorriso que se formava no seu rosto delicado e fino. Nora Dewan não conseguiu conter o sorriso, Nem Stacy.

- NORA! – Stacy berrou correndo até a amiga e pulando em sues braços para um abraço apertado.

- Senti sua falta, Tacy – disse Nora sorrindo compulsivamente.

- Meu Merlin, Nora? – Claire começou pasma.

- Oi, Claire, oi pessoal – disse Nora sorrindo.

- Nora Dewan e Tom Rover vão nos ajudar. – disse Leslie calma – Tom será nosso guia direto para o esconderijo de...

- Eliot, o mestre das trevas. É no castelo dele que Amy está – interrompeu Nora seria.

- Não confio nele, ministra - rosnou Sheilla.

- E quem confia? – perguntou Nora rindo e recebendo o olhar mais que irritado de Tom.

- Tom os levara e Nora preparara vocês para a partida! – disse Leslie calma – Acho que já sabem que Loren e Peter não irão, e quero deixar bem claro que ninguém é obrigado a ir.

- Eu irei junto, não confio no Rover – rosnou Sheilla, fazendo Tom apenas dar de ombros.

- Eu vou, Amy me poupou disso uma vez, não posso fugir de novo – disse Matt serio.

- Eu vou, não a qualquer duvida disso, não é? – Josh perguntou se pondo de pé.

- Vou trazer a Amy de volta – Nick disse decidido.

- Eu também, devo isso a ela – disse Brad serio.

- Não quero ouvir vocês, eu vou e tenho meus motivos – disse Alyson decidida.

- É obvio que eu vou – disse Stacy seria.

- Não vou deixar vocês na mão – disse Gina seria.

- Nunca deixaria minha melhor amiga na mão – rosnou Claire.

- Você não vai, – disse Will serio – mas não se preocupe, eu vou.

- COMO É, WILLIAN POTTER? QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DAR ORDENS? – berrou Claire fora de si.

- Sinto muito, pessoal, mas eu não vou! – disse Richard se pondo de pé e surpreendendo a todos – Natalie precisa de mim aqui, não posso deixá-la sozinha.

- MAS E A AMY? – Claire perguntou pasma.

- Sei que vão se sair bem – disse Richard calmo, Natalie apenas o abraçou.

- Tem noção do quanto está sendo egoísta? – rosnou Josh.

- Bem, eu não acho! – disse Nick sorrindo de leve – Obrigado mesmo assim, Richard.

- Pode contar comigo, Nick, qualquer novidade nos avise – disse Richard se levantando com Natalie.

- Bem, vou deixar vocês discutindo isso, vamos Karine, Tiago... – começou Leslie saindo e sendo seguida por uma Karine mal humorada e um Tiago que tentava acalmar a esposa.

- Você vem também, Loren? – perguntou Natalie.

- Vamos sim – disse Peter puxando uma triste Loren dali.

Foi quando os demais saíram que o problema tomou conta. Will se virou furioso para Claire, que apenas desviava o olhar.

- Você não vai – rosnou Will.

- Quer apostar? – rosnou Claire de volta.

- Claire, você é repórter, não auror ou coisa assim – disse Will furioso.

- É DA MINHA MELHOR AMIGA QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO, WILLIAN – berrou Claire nervosa.

- Olha, Will, eu acho que a Claire pode ser útil, ela era boa em duelos e pode cobrir a guerra de perto, seria bom até para a carreira dela – disse Nora calmamente.

- NÃO TOU NEM AI PARA A CARREIRA DELA, NORA, ELA VAI MORRER – disse Wil nervoso.

- Você não é meu dono, e eu vou – rosnou Claire furiosa.

- VOCÊ É MINHA NAMORADA E NÃO VAI – rosnou Will.

- Então eu não sou mais sua namorada – disse Claire decidida fazendo o queixo de Will cair.

- Bem... er... Quem é essa ai? – Nora começou insegura apontando para Belinda.

- Ah, é a vagaba que o Josh ta levando para a cama – disse Alyson mal humorada.

- COMO É, JOSH MALFOY? – berrou Nora fora de si.

- Agora ferrou de vez – bufou Josh.

- CAI FORA DAQUI, VAGABA, O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER? – perguntou Nora furiosa.

- O nome dela é Belinda Hale, ela vai conosco, Nora, não adianta! Ela é uma auror competentíssima e será muito útil – bufou Sheilla seria.

- É, será muito útil – ironizou Nora mal humorada.

- Parem de brigas, já é tarde, amanhã começamos os preparativos para uma partida – disse Tom serio.

- Nora, você pode ficar na nossa casa enquanto estiver aqui – disse Nick sorrindo.

- AH, NICK, É POR ISSO QUE EU AMO VOCÊ! – disse Nora animada. – Eu não vou ter que ver a cara do Rover.

- Me poupe, Nora, eu ainda tenho a minha própria casa – disse Tom girando os olhos.

Enquanto isso no castelo de Eliot, Amy se via sentada embaixo de sua arvore favorita na companhia de Hank, os dois olhavam saudosos para o céu com os pensamentos voando longe.

- Acha que eles já chegaram? – Hank perguntou distraído.

- Penso que sim – disse Amy sem animação.

- Tenho inveja deles, gostaria de ir embora também – disse Hank sorrindo triste.

- Não se preocupe, Hank, você irá em breve, já eu... – começou Amy desviando o olhar do amigo.

- Amy, você também irá embora, nós vamos te tirar daqui, eu juro – disse Hank decidido.

- Sei que sairei, Hank, mas também sei que se isso ocorrer eu não sairei daqui com vida – disse Amy seria.

- Não diga isso, eu nunca permitiria que algo lhe acontecesse, Amy – falou Hank serio, se levantando decidido.

- Sei que não, Hank, mas cada pessoa nasce com seu destino para ser feito por toda sua vida... – Amy começou seria – Mas eu não, eu nasci com meu destino pronto, eu irei morrer, Hank, eu sei disso e não a nada que se possa fazer.

- Como pode saber disso? - Hank perguntou com raiva.

- Me foi dito quando eu ainda era nova demais para levar isso a serio, me foi dito quando eu não me importava de estar viva, já que por um bom tempo eu não estive verdadeiramente viva, Hank – disse Amy serio.

- E quem lhe disse isso? – perguntou Hank furioso.

- A própria morte me disse, Hank, e disso eu não posso fugir – falou Amy o fitando com carinho.

- Amy... – Hank murmurou a fitando preocupado.

- Só gostaria de poder ver o Josh mais uma vez e dizê-lo que eu sinto muito – falou Amy sentindo seu peito apertar com força.

- Sente muito pelo o que, Amy? – Hank perguntou se sentando mais uma vez ao lado da amiga e lhe tocando a face com carinho.

- Por tê-lo enganado... – começou Amy sentindo aquela velha vontade de chorar que era impossível de parar – Por ter indo embora e deixado ele para trás sem sequer me despedir. Por não ter lhe contado que estava na minha hora de partir. Por ter gostando tanto dele mesmo sabendo o quanto isso ia machucá-lo. Queria dizer que sinto muito por não poder ficar com ele, sinto mesmo.

Hank não soube o que dizer, então apenas puxou a menina pela cintura fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça no seu peito e começasse o soluçar, como se chorasse, mas ele não sentia nenhuma lagrima molhar sua camisa. Ela apenas o abraçava com força, como se esperasse que aquela dor passasse, mas não passava.

Nora se arrumava no quarto de hospedes da mansão de Nick e Stacy. Ela olhava para tudo ao seu redor com um lindo sorriso no rosto, não conseguia se conter, seus olhos até estavam meio que ardendo em emoção, ela sentiu as lagrimas começarem a escorrer. Sentou-se na cama com um sorriso distraído.

- Nossa, não pensei que o quarto de hospedes era tão ruim que dava vontade de chorar – ela ouviu a voz de Stacy que entrou no quarto e se sentou a seu lado na cama.

- Não é isso, Tacy, é só que eu realmente senti falta disso tudo – disse Nora limpando as lagrimas.

- Eu sei, e eu realmente senti sua falta! – disse Stacy a abraçando com força – Sabe, faltava um pouco mais de glamour por aqui, Nora Dewan.

- Bem, é para isso que eu estou aqui – riu Nora olhando Stacy com um carinho e uma certa admiração.

- O que foi? – Stacy perguntou surpresa - Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto ou no meu dente?

- Não é isso, você está perfeita, é isso que é! – disse Nora sorrindo de leve – Sabe, de todos você e o Nick foram os que se saíram melhor, se casaram mesmo contra seus pais e o mundo, que dizia que vocês eram novos demais, estão juntos a dez anos e são felizes. Você é uma empresaria de sucesso, linda, rica e amada, é minhas inspiração Stacy Black.

- Stacy Black... – Tacy repetiu sorrindo de leve – Não me canso de ouvir isso, sabia?

- Mas vocês dois deviam ter um filho, dez anos de casados e nada, nunca pensaram nisso? – Nora perguntou curiosa.

- Claro que pensamos, mas eu e Nick concordamos que temos que esperar a hora certa, nós dois estamos nos curando da falta que Amy faz, esperamos essa historia ter um fim para começarmos outra! – disse Stacy com um sorriso sonhador se levantando – Vai acabar tudo bem, não vai, Nora?

- Vai sim, Tacy... – disse Nora sorrindo de leve, mas assim que a amiga saiu do quarto seu sorriso sumiu – Eu espero.

De manhã cedo todos estavam reunidos no quintal da casa de Nick. Stacy praticamente não largava de Nora, mas a garota não se importava. Brad observava a tudo de longe e Belinda colava, não estava disposta a ficar sozinha com Nora Dewan.

- Para começo de conversa quero deixar bem claro que magia não será útil – disse Nora seria.

- Como não será útil? – Brad perguntou descrente.

- Me poupe de ouvir sua voz Lupin, foi à única coisa boa nesses dez anos, não te ver! – disse Nora olhando feio para ele que apenas bufou – Não há necessidade de magia, o poder de Eliot com a mágica vai alem de qualquer coisa que possamos alcançar.

- Amy é a única que pode vencê-lo por meio de mágica – disse Tom serio.

- Mas não estamos falando de Amy, e sim de nós. – falou Nora decidida, como uma general fala a ser exercito – Vocês terão que aprender a usar sua força física, sua agilidade, sua mente e em todos os momentos sua coragem.

- O castelo é protegido por um feitiço muito forte que impede o uso de magia por meio de varinhas em seu interior – disse Tom serio.

- Como isso é possível? – Sheilla perguntou pasma.

- Eliot é um lunático. – disse Tom meio que rosnando – Ele adora batalhas e quanto mais sangrentas melhores. Admira esgrima e armas que tem um poder de destruição muito mais sangrento do que qualquer varinha.

- Por isso terão que aprender a manejar com espadas e outros armamentos, pois essa será nossa forma de luta, uma luta física – disse Nora friamente.

- Por essas e outras que eu não vejo como as garotas podem ser úteis nessa guerra – disse Willian mal humorado recebendo olhares assassinos de todas as presentes.

- Deixe de seu machismo, Willian, e fique o senhor sabendo que as garotas podem não ganhar em um murro, mas tem mais equilíbrio e classe para esgrima, – disse Nora seria pega uma lança que se encontrava no chão e a jogando em direção a Alyson que a pegou com destreza, Nora sorriu superior – viu?

- Fale o que quiser, eu ainda não acho que precisemos... – continuou Will.

- Não me importa o que você acha, Will, - disse Nora friamente surpreendendo a todos – eu não sei de você notou, mas sua opinião não importa, se não quiser ir, vá embora, mas quem manda aqui sou eu. Vocês são um exercito, eu serei seu general, então se cale e escute.

- Parece que você aprendeu alguma coisa que tentei lhe ensinar, Nora – disse Tom sorrindo de lado, a garota apenas deu de ombros.

Nora lançou as armar e deixou que eles começassem. Enquanto Gina, Belinda e Will treinavam tiro numa área separada ela deixou os demais duelando de espadas. Matt perdia feio para uma Alyson furiosa, Claire ganhava de lavada em cima de Brad, Nick ganhava de Stacy, mas nem tentou machucá-la direito. Sheilla duelava com Rover que criticava cada movimento seu. Josh por sua vez estava sentado observando a tudo de cara amarrada.

- Está tentando me castigar, Nora? – bufava o loiro mal humorado.

- Por que pensa isso? – ironizou Nora.

- Olha, Nora, eu não te culpo, ta legal? Está com ciúmes pela Amy, vocês são amigas, mas eu realmente não tive nada com a Belinda – bufou Josh.

- Ta legal – ironizou Nora sem crer.

- É verdade, Nora, eu até tentei, mas eu não tiro a Amy da minha cabeça há dez anos. – disse Josh com o olhar distante – Eu nunca vou conseguir amar alguém como eu a amo. Por mais que eu ache que ela nem pensa mais em...

- NEM SONHE EM DIZER ISSO – rosnou Nora furiosa.

- Por que? Ela ainda pensa em mim? – Josh perguntou esperançoso.

- Quem sabe – começou Nora sorrindo de lado.

- Vamos lá, Nora, me diga – começou Josh se pondo de pé sorridente.

- Faremos o seguinte... – começou Nora jogando uma espada para Josh – ganhe de mim e, quem sabe, eu lhe conto algumas coisinhas sobre como a Amy está.

Josh olhou para a espada em sua mão com atenção, depois colou os olhos em Nora que sorria superior. Nunca negou um desafio, não ia ser com o premio que podia ter ao ganhar que ele desistiria. Empunhou a espada rapidamente e se pos em posição de ataque. Nora sorriu superior mais uma vez e com destreza empunhou outra espada em sua mão.

- Pronto? – ela perguntou debochada.

- Eu já nasci pronto – disse ele serio, os demais pararam o que estavam fazendo apenas para olhá-los duelando.

Nora começou rapidamente com movimentos ligeiros e precisos, Josh praticamente não atacava, apenas se defendia. Ela sorria a carda movimento e a cada careta que o rapaz fazia.

- Eu passei dez anos treinando, Josh, acha que pode me vencer? – perguntava Nora sorrindo de lado.

- Meus motivos vão ganhar do seu talento, Nora – disse Josh, mas sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo.

Josh começou a tentar atacar, mas seus movimentos eram facilmente impedidos por Nora. Ele se esforçava, mas a garota a continha com facilidade. Josh estava começando a ficar desesperado, sentia o olhar de Claire e Stacy sobre ele, Nick o fitava também ao lado dos demais, todos pareciam concentrados demais para sequer abrirem a boca.

- Vamos lá, Josh, você pode fazer melhor do que isso – dizia Nora debochada.

- Por que você não fica quieta, Nora? – rosnou Josh mal humorado fazendo Nora gargalhar, mas se não fosse pelos reflexos rápidos da garota ele a teria atingido.

- Quase, Josh, e se quer mesmo saber, a Amy está bem – ria Nora defendendo mais um movimento rápido e desesperado de Josh.

- Nora... – rosnou Josh como se mandasse ela dizer algo mais significativo e tentando atingir a garota de qualquer modo.

- Ela está triste, Josh – Nora disse sem conseguir esconder a preocupação.

- Por que? – Josh perguntava enquanto defendia mais um ataque rápido de Nora.

- Que pergunta idiota – disse Nora quase o atingindo em cheio na cara.

- Ela... – gaguejou Josh sem conseguir se conter – Ela sente minha falta?

Com essa distração Nora conseguiu derrubar Josh no chão e o colocar em uma posição difícil com uma espada apontada para seu pescoço. Ele engoliu em seco e ela apenas sorriu de lado jogando a espada longe e esticando a mão para que ele se levantasse. Ele assim o fez e quando se pos de pé sentiu Nora sorrindo triste.

- Cada dia mais e mais – disse Nora pondo a mão no ombro dele e voltando a se sentar.

Josh não pode evitar sorrir de leve, em todos esses anos não podia se culpar por pensar que ela nem ao menos pensava nele. Mas estava errado. Amy sentia sua falta. O queria por perto. E isso era apenas mais um motivo para se dedicar mais e trabalhar intensivamente para trazê-la de volta.

Com o tempo os outros foram se pondo em seus lugares e voltando a suas tarefas, mas Belinda não conseguia se mexer. Sentia-se mal. Não fazia idéia de como era importante para Josh SABER que Amy se importava. Ela sabia daquilo e o poupou dessa informação. Sentiu seu coração apertar. Que tipo de monstro ela era por se por no meio daqueles dois? E que tipo de monstro ela era por ainda querer ficar com Josh apesar de saber que ele amava outra e essa outra também o amava? Que tipo de monstro ela era por não dormir a dias com a imagem de Amy na cabeça tentando lhe consolar?

A IMAGEM DELA LHE CONSOLAVA. Era absurdo. Ela estava roubando o homem de Amy e ela lhe consolava? Que tipo de anjo aquela garota era? E que tipo de monstro Belinda era por ainda assim sonhar em ter Josh? Não sabia o que, mas algo dentro dela lhe dizia que Amy não podia ficar com ele, que ela não conseguiria e que se ela, Belinda, quisesse, sua hora ia chegar e Josh seria seu, era só ela deixar as coisas acontecerem, mas que tipo de monstro ela se tornava por deixar certas coisas acontecerem?

**Na:/ E aqui vai mais um emocionaaaaaaaaante cap da fic mais amada dessa conta do fanfiction, e a autora mais maravilhosa avisa que a minha, a sua, a nossa super Lloiza fez a capa dessa fic, ta no profile e ta linda de ter três paradas respiratórias.**

**Murilo****: Eu nunca disse que o Tom era mal, muito menos comentei o plano deles, então aguarde e verá.**

**Herica:**** Ai que bom que gostou, eu tenho certeza que daqui pro fim da fic todas vamos amar a Bela ^^ ou não, mas não nada custa sonhar!**

**Leli:**** Vai comentar nesse ou vai continuar com essas besteiras? Hehe, adoro teu drama.**

**Barbara: ****Em primeiro lugar... SE CONTROLA MULHER. Vamos as explicações. Cof cof. A Amy e os outros trabalham como agentes duplos, sabe? Mandam informações secretas do exercito de Eliot para o ministério e pá. O Eliot é tipo o novo mestre das trevas e muito poderoso, por isso a Amy agüenta ele, ah e ela meio que é prometida dele e pá. Há, e quanto a Belinda e Leslie, bem, Belinda é uma auror que foi treinada pessoalmente pela Sheilla, muito de confiança, ah e meio que para ajudar a salvar a Amy. Antes que você pergunte, salvar do que(?), bem a missão da Amy pode ser com Eliot, mas para que ela possa mudar tudo e salvar o futuro de geral, eles tem que ajudar... ah eu num vou contar mais nada, já falei demais, ah, a nova era vai até o oitavo ^^ Kiss**

**Mary:**** Será que você entendeu agora o trecho que te mandei? Haha, eu sou mesmo muito má, te deixei na expectativa até agora :D**

**Lina:**** Meu Deus, pelo menos tu num odeia a Belinda, ela é legal, pode ficar meio doidinha as vezes, mas é legal. Alguém legal para a Belinda? Que tal o Josh? Hehe!**

**Lloiza:**** Menina, eu já disse que amei a capa? Porque eu amei total, ficou linda de morrer, crise histérica! **

**Sophie:**** Fofa, sem querer te deixar triste, mas a Amy e o Josh só vão se encontrar bem mais lá pra frente, hehe :) **


	5. A Realidade Machuca

A realidade machuca (cap 5)

- Amy?

Josh respirava ofegante e suado em sua cama, acordou mais uma vez desesperado, sonhando com Amy, mas dessa vez foi diferente, era real demais. Ele podia vê-la com uma beleza que em fotos não via, ela estava diferente, cabelos longos demais, olhos mais cinzas e pele meio sem cor, olheiras profundas, lábios duros e olhar triste, mas era ela. Dessa vez ele quase pode sentir, podia jurar que sentiu a mão dela lhe tocar a face, aquela mão fria mais fria que nunca, mas ela sumiu, tão rápido como surgiu na frente de seus olhos ela sumiu, quando em fim ele conseguiu ver por traz da mascara de tristeza dela e a reconheceu, apesar de não ter mudado tanto, ela se foi.

Belinda deitada a seu lado fingia dormir. Era lá que ela estava dormindo agora, claro que não acontecia nada, mas era meio como se Josh precisasse dela ali e ela sabia que precisava dele. Belinda bufou enquanto via Josh tentando entender se a Amy era mesmo um sonho que surgiu. Ela sabia que não era, que era a mesma bela mulher que surgiu em seus sonhos há pouco tempo, sabia disso porque a viu acariciando a face de Josh, a viu ali, sabia que era Amy Black, só não sabia como ela fazia aquilo.

Claire andava vagamente pela casa de Josh, ela e os demais acabaram por decidir se estalar lá, eram mais fácil de treinar se estivessem todos juntos sempre. Claro que isso tinha vários problemas, para começar ela tinha que agüentar saber que Belinda Hale dormia no quarto com Josh e acreditar que eles não fazia sexo, o que era tolice na sua opinião. Ah, apesar também dos muitos quartos na mansão Malfoy eles tiveram que se dividir em duplas para ficarem em quartos. Sendo assim ela ficou com Nora, Sheilla Robb com Alyson, Nick e Stacy juntos, obvio, Will com Brad, Matt com Gina e Rover num quarto à parte, obviamente ninguém contestou isso, Ah, sem esquecer claro de BELINDA E JOSH, absurdo era a única palavra na cabeça de Claire naquele momento.

Bem, mas Merlin achava que ela era uma pessoa tão má que merecia ainda mais castigo, sendo assim ela tinha que agüentar Will 24 horas por dia e pior, a olhar serio e triste e, valia ressaltar, SEM CAMISA. É, Merlin só podia odiá-la. Ah, valia sempre lembrar que sua querida companheira de quarto estava tendo pesadelos com uma freqüência maior do que a paciência de Claire, que já não era muito, agüentava. Era bem assustador acordar no meio da noite com Nora berrando desesperada como se estivesse correndo, e era mais assustador saber que sua melhor amiga, Amy, devia fazer parte dessa pesadelo, já que Nora berrava com freqüência o nome dela mandando-a correr e depois chorando por motivos que Claire preferia não saber.

Pensar no que Amy devia estar passando lhe preocupava. Nora tinha pesadelos apenas com o lugar onde estava há pouco tempo atrás, mas eram só sonhos, mas Amy vivia um pesadelo. Isso lhe dava náuseas. Não pode evitar olhar a aurora, o sol nascia com perfeição em tons rosas e amarelos muito claros. Amy devia estar ali com ela vendo o sol nascer, como fizeram tantas vezes nesses longos anos de amizade.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, no castelo de Eliot, Amy estava encostada em sua habitual arvore observando o sol nascer. Sentia falta de seus amigos, ela estava perdendo cada um deles aos poucos, sabia disso. Seus olhos arderam quando sentiu a mão de Hank em seu ombro, ele estava gelado e nem sequer olhava para ela, Amy sorriu de leve.

- A Aly deve estar bem – disse Amy tranqüilamente.

- Acha que ela vai se envolver nisso? – perguntou Hank ainda sem conseguir fitar a amiga.

- Há. – disse Amy sorrindo de lado – É obvio, Hank, você parece que não conhece a Aly, ela vai vim aqui para dar um murro nesse seu rostinho lindo pessoalmente.

- Sinto falta dela – disse Hank em fim olhando para a amiga para que ela pudesse ver seus olhos marejados, ela o abraçou com força.

- Eu também, mas você vai vê-la em breve, eu prometo. – disse Amy o abraçando cada vez mais forte como se para conter sua própria dor – Diga... Diga a eles que sinto saudades, Hank.

- Você vai poder dizer isso pessoalmente, Amy – rosnou Hank furioso com a amiga pessimista.

- Talvez, é talvez eu os veja antes de partir, - disse ela menos triste, mas deixando Hank ainda mais furioso - mas de qualquer modo é melhor prevenir. Diga que sinto saudades. Diga a Claire que ele é minha melhor amiga. Diga ao Nicolas que o amo muito. Diga a Aly que é para ela tomar conta de você para mim. Para a Gina que é para ela tomar conta da Aly para mim. Ao Matt para ficar de olho em vocês. Ao Brad agradeço por tudo. A Tacy que tome conta do meu irmãozinho. A Loren e ao Peter que se cuidem. A Natalie e ao Richard que perdoem Claire e Josh por qualquer ataque de nervos. Diga aos meus pais que sentirei saudades. Ah e... diga ao Josh, que eu nunca vou esquecê-lo e que sempre vou...

- Amy... – gaguejou Hank ao ver a vontade louca da menina de chorar.

- Ah, - disse ela com um sorriso triste – Diga a Nora que ela é uma patricinha ridícula que eu adoro. Diga ao Tom que apesar dele ser um grande merda eu não o odeio e a Professora Rover que sentirei saudades. Diga a você mesmo todo dia que eu nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente por tudo que fez por mim...

- Não... – Hank começou olhando para cima para conter as lagrimas e fazendo Amy rir chorosa.

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... – disse ela rapidamente tentando se controlar – diga a Belinda Hale que a culpa não é dela e que é para ela tomar conta do Josh para mim.

- Quem é Belinda Hale? – Hank perguntou fitando a amiga, curioso.

- Apenas um anjo – disse Amy sorrindo triste e voltando a fitar o sol nascer e trazendo novas esperanças desse novo dia a todos, menos ela.

O treinamento estava ficando cada dia mais duro. Nora pegava pesado e Tom sempre a apoiava. Brad estava tento um ataque de nervos, Sheilla ameaçava Tom uma vez por dia, no mínimo, Alyson já alegava não sentir mais as pernas e Matt tentava arrastar Virginia para continuar treinando. Tacy estava cansada demais para reclamar, Will estava ocupado demais com raiva de Claire para fazer qualquer outra coisa e Belinda não queria se humilhar ao ponto de reclamar de algo. Já, Claire, Josh e Nick pareciam nunca cansar, treinavam como loucos e nunca paravam.

- Intervalo! – disse Nora cansada – Estamos indo bem, logo logo partiremos.

Todos foram se dispensando aos poucos. Nora se viu jogada no chão sozinha, a grama arranhava o corpo, mas estava tão cansada que nem se dava ao trabalho de reclamar. Não dormia direito, treinava feito doida e cuidava sempre para que tudo saísse certo. É, ela ia enlouquecer com isso tudo.

- Via dar tudo certo? – ela ouviu uma voz ecoar atrás dela, virou-se entediada para fitar Brad Lupin.

- Vai – disse Nora sem animação.

- Não está parecendo – disse Brad sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Olha, Lupin, você não sabe como é lá, ta bem? – rosnou Nora mal humorada – Passei dez anos vivendo um pesadelo, meus pesadelos nos sonhos eram como um alivio, não me pesa para ficar feliz em voltar para aquele inferno.

- Tem medo de algo, Lupin? – perguntou Nora o fitando calmamente.

- Não – disse Brad serio.

- Pois agora vai ter – disse Nora abraçando as próprias pernas contra o corpo fazendo Brad a fitar com curiosidade.

A noite caiu, Belinda foi se deitar cedo então a surpresa de Josh foi ainda mais quando abriu a porta e encontrou ela ali acordada e encostada na ponta da cama, abraçando os joelhos, nervosa demais. Ele se aproximou calmamente e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou a fitando curiosamente.

- Não! – disse Belinda tremendo – Josh, você acredita em destino?

- Mais ou menos, por que a pergunta? – questionou Josh curioso.

- Se alguém tiver o destino selado, mas não quiser cumpri-lo? – perguntou Belinda nervosa – Se alguém tiver uma missão, mas não quiser realizá-la? Um dom, mas não quiser usá-lo?

- Belinda, eu acredito no livre arbítrio, - disse Josh calmo – e seja lá o que você acha que deve fazer, não precisa se não quiser, eu te ajudo, e cuido de tudo. Sinceramente acho que não gosto muito desse papo de destino, foi isso que levou a Amy embora afinal.

- Josh, eu não sou só uma bruxa... – disse Belinda nervosa – sou uma _Alf. _

- Eu acho que dormi nessa aula de criaturas mágicas, então me explica – disse Josh franzindo o cenho e fazendo Belinda rir de leve.

- São as fadas da Dinamarca – riu Belinda.

- Bem, eu não sei muito sobre fadas da Dinamarca, mas as da Inglaterra são pequenas e chatas, bem parecidas com você – debochou Josh recendo um tapa de Belinda.

- Idiota, não é assim... – disse Belinda girando os olhos – Não sã FADAS mesmo, é a tradução, sabe, mas não é isso. É mais como uma linhagem, minha mãe foi uma _Alf, _assim como a minha avó e todas as mulheres antes dela da nossa família.

- Sei, mas o que tem isso? Sabe, você parece normal, não voa nem solta magiquinha ou coisas assim, certo? – perguntou Josh curioso fazendo Belinda girar os olhos.

- É! – disse Belinda bufando – Mais ou menos. Cada _Alf_ é dotada de um dom único e especial. Minha avó conseguia ler mentes, sabia? Minha mãe por outro lado fala com gente morta. E eu soube de uma mulher na família que podia até voar.

- E o que você faz? – perguntou Josh franzindo o cenho, era informação demais.

- Bem, isso não importa o que importa é eu se eu fizer isso eu posso, sei lá, morrer e... – disse Belinda irritada – Eu só faço isso.

- Como assim? – perguntou Josh nervoso.

- Bem, digamos que se eu usar meus poderes eu vou morrer, pelo o que eu entendi sobre esse poder doido, e eu não quero isso de jeito nenhum – disse Belinda cruzando os braços mal humorada.

- Nem eu, Bela, então é bom você não usar esse treco de jeito nenhum! Preciso de você viva – disse Josh sorrindo de lado e fazendo o sorriso dela se alargar.

- Obrigada, Josh, é bom saber que alguém se importa – disse Belinda deitando a cabeça no colo dele.

- Tudo pela sua felicidade – disse Josh dando de ombros e sorrindo doce para ela.

Por outro lado no quarto de Nick e Stacy a felicidade não era tanta assim. O quarto era iluminado apenas por uma lâmpada na escrivaninha onde Nick escrevia freneticamente, Stacy estava deitada na cama, entediada, o fitando sem animação.

- Nick, vem dormir, já é tarde – dizia ela cansada.

- Agora não – dizia ele sem nem olhá-la.

- Faz dias que você fia só trabalhando, Nick, isso só te faz mal – disse Stacy se levantando.

- Eu tenho que cuidar de tudo, Tacy, a Amy precisa de mim – dizia Nick com os olhos pregados nos papeis em sua mão.

- A sua irmã te ama, Nick, ela não quer que se machuque – dizia Stacy cansada.

- Eu não posso correr nenhum risco, não posso arriscar a vida da Amy dessa forma – dizia Nick nervoso.

- E quanto a SUA vida? – perguntou Stacy irritada – Eu amo a Amy também, Nick, mas assim...

- Não, Tacy, - disse Nick sem animação – é da minha irmã que estamos falando e eu não vou deixar que mais nada aconteça com ela.

- Mas... Nick... Eu preciso de você... – começou ela nervosa.

- Stacy, no momento a vida mais importante é a da minha irmã – dizia Nick girando os olhos e fazendo Stacy prender o choro saindo quarto, desesperada.

Stacy saiu nervosa pelos corredores da casa de Josh, abriu a porta e se jogou nos jardins. Seus olhos começaram a trasbordar lagrimas e ela se viu jogada na grama, precisava ficar sozinha, precisava pensar, precisava era de um ombro pra chorar.

Ela passou dez anos carregando o mundo de Nick e os problemas dele em suas costas, abriu mão dos seus próprios problemas, dos seus sonhos, de tudo. Agora, pela primeira vez em dez anos ela precisava de ajuda. De verdade. E a única pessoa que ela sabia que podia realmente ajudar estava a quilômetros de distancia. Ela precisava de Amy. Amy sabia lidar com isso. Ela precisava de ajuda.

Ela ganhou um presente, mas um presente na hora errada, agora ela precisava de alguém lhe dizendo que tudo ia dar certo. Ela precisava de alguém mentindo para ela só para fazê-la se sentir melhor. Precisava de Nick, seu marido. Precisava era de uma Stacy na vida dela.

- Ta tudo bem, Tacy? – Nora perguntou se aproximando preocupada.

- Não, Nora, não ta tudo bem! – disse Stacy chorando desesperada nos braços da amiga – Não é hora. Não é momento. Isso só piora tudo.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Nora preocupada.

- Nora, o meu mundo ta de cabeça para baixo e eu não sei como colocá-lo no lugar certo – dizia Stacy chorando.

- Bem, minha amiga Stacy costumava dizer que no fim tudo ia dar certo – disse Nora rindo de leve e fazendo Stacy parar de chorar e sorrir docemente.

- E o que essa sua amiga boba sabe sobre a vida, heim? – perguntou Stacy ainda chorosa.

- Bem, ela conseguiu tudo que ela queria, o cara da vida dela, e a vida que ela sempre quis, e tudo está caminhando para melhorar, eu acho que ela sabe muito – disse Nora sorrindo de leve e fazendo Stacy abraçá-la com toda a força.

- Obrigada, Nora – murmurou Tacy sorrindo de leve.

- Não por isso – riu Nora tranqüilamente.

Da cozinha Sheilla observava as meninas conversando, ela tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Mas esse sorriso sumiu instantaneamente quando percebeu Tom Rover ao seu lado, observando exatamente a mesma cena.

- Como pode? – ela perguntou mal humorada.

- Traduza – mandou Tom sema animação.

- Como pode arrancar a juventude de Nora dessa forma? – perguntou ela brava – Eu vejo nos olhos de uma menina de 27 anos o sofrimento, sabe o quanto isso é errado? Eu devia ver esperança, não dor!

- Nora não é mais uma menina, ela tomou suas próprias decisões – disse Tom olhando triste para Nora.

- Me poupe, - rosnou Sheilla mal humorada – você é nojento! Amy é a escolhida, Nora apenas uma seguidora, ela podia ter sido poupada.

- Mas talvez se ela fosse poupada Amy não estaria mais aqui – disse Tom serio.

- Está fascinado demais por uma menina de 27 anos, não acha? – perguntou Sheilla repreensiva – Gostaria de lhe lembrar que ela tem idade para ser sua filha.

- Me poupe, Robb, Nora é sem duvida uma bela mulher, de muitos atrativos, e encantadora... – dizia Tom, mas ao ver a cara de nojo de Sheilla girou os olhos – E mesmo ela não tendo idade para ser minha filha, como você diz, eu a vejo assim. Ela, Hank e Amy foram o meu único fio de humanidade naquele lugar. Nora pode ter ficado assustada, mas ela vai superar o que passou, vai ter a vida dela, essa menina tem muito que oferecer ao mundo, vai por mim, eu a treinei, eu sei.

- A Amy está bem? – Sheilla perguntou mudando de assunto rapidamente.

- Não! – disse Tom calmo – E o Hank também não vai estar até sair daquele lugar. Sinto que ela morre mais a cada dia que passa.

- Temos que ir logo – disse Sheilla seria.

- O mais rápido possível, eu fiz uma promessa a Amy, antes de partir e vou cumpri-la – disse Tom serio.

- O que prometeu? – perguntou Sheilla franzindo o cenho.

- Eu jurei a ela que nem que eu morresse tentando a faria ver Josh antes dela partir – disse Tom serio.

- Partir? Quer dizer... – Sheilla começou nervosa.

- É o que diz a profecia... – disse Tom serio – _Para o bem ressurgir o mal tem de morrer, para o mal morrer o escolhido deve ser sacrificado. Quando o coração dele parar de bater, o mestre das trevas não mais voltara, apenas o seu sangue sendo derramado para que milhões sejam poupados._

- Amy... – gaguejou Sheilla nervosa – Josh já sabe disso?

- Só quem sabe somos eu e Amy, bem... e agora você! – disse Tom fitando Sheilla – Josh não deve saber, Amy fez a escolha dela, não deve ser contestada.

Os olhos da morena começaram a trasbordar em lagrimas, era inadmissível imaginar Amy morta, mas agora estava lá, como uma realidade explicada na sua frente. Tom apenas pos a mão no ombro de Sheilla e ela se jogou em seus braços chorando compulsivamente. Às vezes a realidade machuca.

**Na:/ Ai gente eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer, eu amo essa fic, ah e tem mais, o próximo cap é muito difícil para os corações chorões então se controlem e comecem a chorar de agora (Mary isso foi uma indireta para você).**

**Paulinha:**** Ainda acha que Belinda não tem chances? Hei ela é o Maximo! Não me leve a mal, amo a Amy, mas são amores diferentes, a historia de Bela não pode acabar assim :P**

**Nane:**** Cap postado, lindamente postado ^^ viva eu!**

**Lina:**** Vai não teve cap no dia do seu niver, mas teve um agora e ta valendo do mesmo jeito né? Ah e nunca esqueça que eu sou um ser dominado pelo mal, eu posso matar todo mundo *risada maléfica numero 2***

**Mary:**** Sabia que dar errado é questão de ponto de vista? Daqui pro fim da fic vai todo mundo ta amando a Belinda incluindo você, porque a Bela é o Maximo!**

**Leli:**** Por que uma das duas tem que morrer? Eu posso deixar as duas vivas e casadas com o Josh, olha que romântico um casal triplo! HEHE! :D**

**Herica: ****Ai não faz isso, a Bela é o Maximo, ta eu assumo, sou doida pela Amy também, mas a Bela é o Maximo também ^^**

**Barb:**** Ai que lindo, eu também te amo, mas não me mate ainda se não ninguém vai saber o fim dessa linda historinha, haha, há sempre um fofo motivo para deixarem a autora psicótica favorita viva, ai ai, a vida é linda ^^**

**Lloiza:**** Esse é o espírito Lu, viva a vida loucamente, essa galera é muito critica, não deixam nem eu fazer eles chorarem, nossa, querem acabar com a minha alegria de vida :P**

**Sophia:**** Isso contou como reencontro? Penso que não, então aguarde, minha flor, que um dia ele chega!**

**TODOS: ****TA FALTANDO GENTE AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CADE O RESTO, MEU POVOOOOOOOO? Beijinhos :***


	6. Perdendo uma Vida

Perdendo uma vida (cap 6)

A manhã acabara de começar na casa de Josh. Ele dormia tranqüilamente com Belinda ao seu lado. Era cedo demais, principalmente para o que vinha a seguir. A porta se abriu com um estrondo colossal, exibindo uma Claire Lohan nervosa, os dois foram abrindo os olhos devagar, mas Claire não foi nada devagar.

- ESTAMOS SENDO ATACADOS – berrou ela batendo a porta com rapidez saindo de lá rapidamente.

Belinda e Josh se fitaram por um longo segundo, como se tentassem entender cada palavra de Claire e quando elas em fim fizeram sentido nas suas cabeças eles se levantaram nervosos e saíram do quarto com uma velocidade sob humana.

Josh se viu no alto da escada observando o que acontecia no hall da sua casa, com certeza jamais imaginou aquilo. Pensou que podia ser brincadeira de Claire, mas não pensou realmente que era um ataque. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas que ele nunca vira na vida, mas algo apitava em sua cabeça dizendo que eram os seguidores de Eliot. Não precisou procurar muito para ter certeza que nem Amy nem Hank estavam ali. Todos estavam duelando, e Josh nem conseguia mover um músculo.

- Vamos? – Belinda perguntou furiosa.

- Vamos – rosnou Josh.

Os dois desceram as escadas rapidamente e com as varinhas em punho começaram a duelar. Josh viu varias coisas. Viu Claire duelando com uns três caras maiores que ela. Viu Will com mais três e ainda sempre que tinha tempo dava um murro ou soltava um feitiço num dos caras com Claire. Alyson cuidava de uns dois e Gina tentava derrubar um cara que era cinco vezes maior que ela e parecia o shrek, Matt tentava ajudá-la enquanto se livrava de uns três caras. Sheilla e Tom davam conta de uns cinco cada um. Brad cuidava de uns três assim como um Nick enfurecido. Belinda já estava com uns dois quando os olhos de Josh correram para o andar de cima, Stacy duelava desesperada com um cara enorme e Nora estava tentando se soltar dos seus cinco desafiantes para salvar a amiga.

What a shame we all became such fragile broken things

_(Que vergonha nós nus tornamos, coisas tão frágeis e despedaçadas)_  
a memory remains

_(De lembrança)_  
just a tiny spark

_(Só sobrou algumas faiscas)_  
I give it all my oxygen

_(Eu dei todo o meu oxigênio)_  
to let the flames begin, so let the flames begin

_(Para deixar as chamas começarem, para deixar as chamas começarem )_  
oh glory, oh glory

_(Oh gloria, oh gloria)_

Josh se viu logo cercado por uns três caras com sorrisos cruéis. Puxou a varinha e foi dominado pro uma fúria sob humana. Aqueles caras estavam com Amy. Eles levaram a sua Amy. Eles iam pagar por isso, ah se iam! Começou a soltar feitiços como um louco. Pode ver Nick fazendo o mesmo, Claire também não fiava atrás.

Belinda observava os três por entre um feitiço e outro. Eles pareciam tão determinados, a vida de Amy Black era tão importante para eles. Belinda não pode evitar invejar aquela garota, não conhecia ninguém que se importasse tanto assim com sua vida.

This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down

_(É assim que vamos dançar quando eles tentarem nos por para baixo)_  
This is what will be (oh glory)

_(É assim que vai ser, oh gloria)_

Claire estava furiosa e meio entorpecida. Se sentia fora de seu mundo. O ódio tomava conta dela, era como uma pitada final e ela explodia, precisava acabar com aqueles caras para chegar em Amy? Assim faria! Ia trazer sua melhor amiga de volta, pois era isso que melhores amigos faziam!

Nick por outro lado estava bem lúcido com referencia a seus movimentos. Ele ia recuperar sua irmã. Ia fazer isso. Ela era sua irmã. Era a vez dele de salvá-la. Ela precisava dele? Ele assim faria. Pois nenhuma vida naquele lugar valia mais, nenhuma pessoa lhe faria maior falta, Amy era seu chão e ele queria poder pisar sem medo novamente.

Somewhere weakness is our strength

_(Em algum lugar a fraqueza é uma força)_  
and I'll die searching for it.

_(E eu vou morrer procurando por isso)_  
Can't let myself regret

_(Eu não posso me arrepender)_  
Such selfishness

_(Por tanto egoísmo)_  
My pain and oh the trouble caused

_(Minha dor e todos problemas causados)_  
No matter how long.

_(Não importa o quanto durem)_  
I believe that there's hope

_(Eu acredito que exista esperança)_  
buried beneath it all

_(escondida por baixo de tudo)_  
and hiding beneath it all and

_(e escondida por baixo de tudo e)_  
growing beneath it all.

_(Crescendo por baixo de tudo)_

Will tentava dar conta dos caras que o cercavam, mas mesmo assim não tirava os olhos de Claire para ver se ela estava bem, não conseguia não se preocupar com ela. Gina estava decidida a acabar com o cara enorme na sua frente, e estava quase realizando tão feito. Sheilla e Tom cuidavam dos cinco caras de cada um muito bem, Eliot e seu exercito não eram pareis para eles.

Alyson estava quase matando cada ser naquela sala de tão furiosa que estava. Sentia raiva, pois assim que soube da invasão seu coração se encheu de uma esperança de que talvez Hank estivesse ali, odiava a si mesma por isso e estava descontando o ódio naqueles idiotas, o que era bom. Brad olhava assustado para a loira enquanto tentava acabar logo com aquela batalha, que sem duvida alguma não demoraria muito mais, eles iam vencer, era claro aquilo.

This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down

_(É assim que vamos dançar quando eles tentarem nos por para baixo)_  
This is how we'll sing (oh)

_(É assim que nós vamos cantar)_  
This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down

_(É assim que vamos nos levantar quando eles queimarem nossas casas abaixo)_  
This is what will be oh glory.

_(É assim que vai ser, Oh gloria)_

Varias coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Uma delas foi que eles ganharam. Ta, não foi tão fácil quanto eles acharam, mas aconteceu, eles ganharam e os seguidores de Eliot estavam batendo em retirada. Mas não foi a única coisa que ocorreu. O pior que podia aconteceu e o tempo pareceu parar para ver a cena. O doido que lutava com Stacy, perdeu e quando ela estava se afastando dele ele se levantou e empurrou ela da escada e depois sumiu.

Reaching as I sink down into light.

_(Alcançando como eu afundo na luz)_

Todos pareciam se mover devagar demais. Stacy parecia cair rápido demais. Ela rolava escada abaixo. Nick berrava desesperado, mas o som do berro dele parecia nem sair direito. Nora foi a mais rápida e assim que a cabeça de Stacy bateu no chão na sala de Josh ela estava ali parada ao lado dela olhando assustada para uma Stacy inconsciente.

This is how we'll dance when they try to take us down

_(É assim que vamos dançar quando eles tentarem nos por para baixo)_  
This is how we'll sing (oh)

_(__É assim que nós vamos cantar)_  
This is how we'll stand when they burn our houses down

_(É assim que vamos nos levantar quando eles queimarem nossas casas abaixo)_  
This is what will be oh glory.

_(É assim que vai ser, Oh gloria)_

- STACY – Nick berrou com todas as suas forças para o corpo sangrento e inconsciente de Stacy.

Eles agora estavam todos no St. Mungus. Nick respirava ofegante na sala de espera, Gina tentava acalmá-lo assim como Alyson. Josh e Matt tentavam conter um Brad histérico. Will e Sheilla tentavam controlar uma Claire que chorava desesperadamente. Tom tinha a mão no ombro de Nora que parecia à beira de um ataque interno. Belinda apenas observava a tudo ainda invejada, Stacy podia estar na cama de hospital lutando pela vida, mas do lado de fora havia pessoas que se importavam, será que ela, Belinda, teria isso?

Logo a figura de Milana Malfoy surgiu diante dos seus olhos. Ela vinha calmamente em um jaleco branco, seus olhos claros fitavam Nick seriamente. Apesar da idade Milana permanecia impecavelmente bonita.

- Nick, estou cuidando do caso da Stacy pessoalmente e tenho que lhe avisar... – Milana começou cansada – Se mantivermos o bebê a vida de Stacy não será possível! Está disposto a...?

- Bebê? – Nick perguntou esbugalhando os olhos.

- É, - disse Milana como se fosse obvio demais – Stacy estava grávida, dois meses mais ou menos!

- Grávida? – perguntou Nick pasmo.

- Nick, você não sabia? – perguntou Milana pasma – Meu Merlin, sinto muito dar essa noticia assim, mas pensei que você já sabia...

- Nick... – Josh começou incerto.

- Eu ia ser pai? – perguntou Nick com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Você ainda pode ser, Nick, preciso que me diga... vai salvar esse bebê? Com a mágica certa podemos mantê-lo vivo e saudável até poder sair de uma incubadora – explicou Milana rapidamente.

- Eu... não posso – disse Nick nervoso.

- O que quer dizer? Não vai salvar o bebê? – perguntou Milana surpresa.

- Eu... não posso! – disse Nick chorando e sorrindo triste – Stacy sempre quis ser mãe e eu sempre quis ser pai, mas eu não posso ser pai sem a Tacy. A gente pode ter outra penca de filhos, mas para isso eu preciso da minha esposa.

- Nicolas... – começou Milana pasma.

- Minha irmã, Amy, sempre foi como o meu chão, minha segurança, e desde que ela foi embora eu perdi isso... – disse Nick nervoso – mas eu não, não cai porque a Stacy foi minhas asas, ela me fez voar e ela me faz ser uma pessoa melhor. Pensei que nenhuma vida valesse mais que a de Amy para mim, mas uma vale, Stacy, eu consigo respirar sem Amy, por mais difícil que seja, não sei se conseguirei sem Stacy.

- Farei o meu melhor – disse Milana sorrindo de leve e voltando rapidamente para a sala de cirurgia.

- Nick... – Claire começou receosa.

- Ela vai me odiar por isso – riu Nick sem graça e com lagrimas caindo dos olhos.

- Não, ela não vai – disse Aly sorrindo por entre as lagrimas.

- Bem, ela eu não sei, - disse Nora fazendo todos a olharem – mas eu lhe admiro muito por isso, Nick, e sei que sua irmã estaria orgulhosa.

- Isso você pode ter certeza – disse Tom sorrindo de leve.

Belinda observou aquilo com o coração apertado. Teve inveja de Stacy por aquilo. Tanta gente que a amava e se importava. O que ela, Belinda, não daria para ter aquilo? Olhou para cada rosto naquela sala, aquilo sim era algo forte, ali havia amizade, amor, carinho, tanta coisa junta, tanta coisa forte junta, que eles pareciam simplesmente imbatíveis.

Enquanto isso nos terrenos de Eliot... Amy batia compulsivamente na arvore onde normalmente descansava, ela já berrara, mas agora sua voa não agüentava mais gritar, seus olhos ardiam como se tivessem passado pimenta neles, mas as lagrimas não saiam. Hank atrás dele parecia tentar se controlar, ele queria gritar, mas se conteve.

- Aquele... – ele começou.

- Ele os atacou, Hank. Eliot os atacou, mandou o exercito – disse Amy desesperada.

- O exercito voltou vencido – dizia Hank tentando se acalmar.

- Sim, mas quão mal eles podem ter feitos? Se eles estiverem feridos? E se algum deles... – perguntou Amy nervosa demais.

- Nem pense nisso – censurou Hank nervoso.

- Meu irmão, Hank, eu sinto que o Nicolas precisa de mim – dizia Amy apertando o peito com força.

- Amy...- dizia Hank desesperado.

- O meu irmãozinho precisa de mim e eu não posso ajudá-lo, Hank! – disse Amy com os olhos ardendo mais do que nunca – Arranque meu coração, arranque tudo de mim, pois eu não sei mais para que sirvo. Se eu não posso nem ajudar meu Nicolas o que mais eu farei?

- Amy, a culpa não é sua – dizia Hank com lagrimas nos olhos.

- NÃO IMPORTA! – berrava ela nervosa – EU DEVIA ESTAR LÁ! DEVIA ESTAR IMPEDINDO QUE ELE SOFRESSE! O NICOLAS PRECISA DE MIM E EU NÃO POSSO FAZER NADA!

- AMY... – berrou Hank nervoso com as lagrimas já caindo pelo rosto.

- VÁ, HANK, ME DEIXE SOZINHA, - dizia Amy se jogando no chão com a mão no coração – NÃO HÁ MAIS TEMPO A SE PERDER! QUERO ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO! MINHA VIDA NÃO É UMA DADIVA, É UM SACRIFICIO. EU TORÇO PARA QUE MEU CORAÇAO PARE DE BATER LOGO, SERIA MAIS FACIL.

- Não diz isso – começou Hank tremendo.

- Arranca isso de mim, Hank, arranca essa dor de mim, por favor... – dizia Amy nervosa – Você não pode. Ninguém pode. Então vá embora, Hank, vá e viva, porque isso você pode e eu não. Vá atrás dos outros. Cuide do meu irmão. Cuide do que eu não posso cuidar.

- Amy... – Hank dizia nervoso.

- VÁ – ela ordenou começando a berrar desesperada e sem tirar a mão do peito, doía, doía muito.

- Eu te amo, Amy, muito, – disse Hank abaixando os olhos – não se esqueça disso.

- Vá, por favor – ela implorou e assim Hank saiu, sumiu a deixando sozinha com sua dor, com sua melancolia e com o sacrifício que era a sua vida.

De volta ao hospital St. Mungos. Varias horas já se passaram, cada segundo parecia durar uma eternidade sem respostas e Nick ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Tom suspirou, não podia mais demorar, não podia mais adiar o que devia ser feito.

- Sei que não é hora para isso, - Tom começou – mas devo dizer que o ataque de Eliot foi só uma amostra do que ele pode fazer, ele quer nos assustar, e para que ninguém mais se machuque recomendaria que partíssemos o quanto antes.

- Assim que Stacy acordar... – disse Nora serio – Nick tem coisas a dizer a ela e coisas a se resolverem...

- Não posso deixá-la sozinha aqui, mas também não posso deixar de ir – disse Nick nervoso.

- Não tem problema... – disse Gina surpreendendo a todos – Eu fico!

- Gi... – Will começou surpreso.

- Eu tomo conta dela, Nick, te juro! – disse Virginia sorrindo de leve, Nick estava prestes a abrir a boca para agradecer quando Milana surgiu com um leve sorriso.

- A cirurgia ocorreu bem, Stacy está ótima, - Milana disse calmamente – e ela quer ver o marido antes de ser sedada.

Nick se levantou como num pulo e começou a seguir Milana em direção a o quarto onde Stacy estava. Milana abriu a porta do lugar dando espaço para que Nick passasse. Ele assim o fez e seu coração deu um salto ao vislumbrar Stacy deitada na cama com um levíssimo sorriso, os cabelos castanhos escuros molhados, obviamente haviam dado um banho nela, os olhos escuros quase se fechando e a pele mais branca que nunca, ela parecia que ia quebrar.

Ele correu feito um louco para o pé da cama de Stacy e começou a beijar a mão da garota com um carinho fora do normal. Os olhos dele começaram a trasbordar lagrimas. Seu coração se dividia em dor e alivio, sentiu a mão de Stacy em seus cabelos e olhou com os olhos cheios d'água para a esposa que sorria de leve.

- Eu tou bem – murmurou ela com dor.

- Tacy, você... você... você tava grávida – disse Nick nervoso demais.

- Eu sei – disse ela com suspirando.

- Sabia? Por que não me disse? – perguntou ele nervoso.

- Não era hora para isso, só ia atrapalhar, você estava tão dedicado ao caso Amy, não quis ser um peso – dizia Stacy seria.

- Tacy... eu... eu matei nosso bebê – dizia Nick chorando.

- Eu sei – dizia Stacy calma, mas obviamente triste.

- Tacy, eu não me arrependo disso, nem nunca vou me arrepender! – dizia Nick serio – Você pode até me odiar, mas eu não ia suportar viver sem você. podemos ter outros filhos, Tacy, mas eu não posso ter outra você.

- Eu não te odeio, Nick, eu te amo demais para te odiar – dizia Stacy sorrindo de leve.

- Tacy, nós devemos partir amanhã... entende que não irá, não é? – Nick começou e Stacy balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Nesse estado eu só daria trabalho! – disse Stacy triste – Mas... Diga a Amy que eu... que eu...

- Eu sei... – disse Nick tocando a face da esposa com carinho – A Gina vai ficar para tomar conta de você.

- Bem... rir eu vou – disse ela sorrindo de leve e fazendo Nick sorrir docemente.

- Vai se cuidar? – perguntou Nick olhando carinhoso para ela.

- Você que tem que me responder! – disse Stacy seria – Volte vivo, Nick, ou eu juro que vou lá e te mato!

- Eu te amo tanto – dizia ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu também! – disse a garotão abraçando com força – Vá para a guerra, meu amor, vá e faça com que nossos filhos tenham um lugar melhor para viver, vá e faça com que eu me orgulhe de você, pois seu filho já se orgulhou.

Nick começou a chorar compulsivamente e abraçou a esposa com força. Ouviu o riso dela e aquilo lhe encheu de esperança. Era hora de partir, agora, ele tinha mais do que um forte objetivo, ele tinha uma missão jurou à Stacy, e cumpriria esse juramento.

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo é de Paramore: "Let The Flames Begin". Atenção... PARABÉNS PARA MIM! Me agradeçam mil vezes por ter postado, foi super difícil, meu PC quebrou, tive que pegar do pen drive para o note book do meu pai e bla bla bla, foi super mals. Mas aqui está, ME MANDEM PARABÉNS E ME MATEM POR ESSE CAP SUPER MALS! Vai, até eu fiquei com pena nesse cap, foi super difícil! Me amem. Obs: eu sei que devia responder a todos as reviews, mas tenho que organizar as coisas aqui em casa, então vou simplificar antes que meu irmão grite mais uma vez hoje... ADOREI, TENHO LEITORAS NOVAS, CONTINUEM LENDO, PLEASE, FIQUEI SUPER HAPPY. Ah e eu sei que esse cap foi pesado, mas vocês sobrevivem, bem, é isso, ah, e sinto ser eu a dar essa péssima noticia, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas A BELINDA NÃO VAI MORRER, eu adoro ela e ela é importante para a continuação da fic, então, não criem esperanças. Beijos e PARABÉNS PARA MIM! **


	7. A Partida

A partida (cap 7)

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntava Tom sem animação.

- O Nick e os outros, estão se despedindo da Stacy e da Gina... – dizia Sheilla calmamente – Por que não foi, Belinda?  
- Não há nada para mim lá – dizia Belinda sem expressão.

Nick e os outros estavam no quarto de hospital de Stacy, ela deitada na cama com um sorriso leve e distraído, Gina sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Stacy, Nick sentado na cama com a esposa, Brad nos pés da irmã, Nora do outro lado de Stacy alisando os cabelos negros dela, matt atrás de Gina, Josh encostado na parede, Willian ao lado de Josh e Claire andando de um lado para o outro do quarto ajeitando as coisas para Stacy e dando milhões de recomendações para Gina, fazendo Alyson ao seu lado bufar entediada.

-... E Gina a Stacy gosta de frutas vermelhas no café da manha, - dizia Claire desesperada – Ah e não deixe ela dormir muito tarde, precisa se recuperar... A Tacy adora salada, então lave direitinho, não quero que ela pegue alguma infecção... AH e...

- Claire, amiga, relaxa – dizia Stacy rindo.

- Eu sei tudo isso de co e salteado, Claire – ria Gina.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntava Nick alisando o rosto da esposa com carinho.

- Vou, mas você que ta indo para a guerra, Nick, hello, eu só vou passar mais uns dias no hospital depois volto com a Gina para casa – ria Stacy.

- Tacy, eu posso levar um celular então se tiver alguma emergência você liga e a gente manda... – Nora começava desesperada.

- Cara, Nora, você ta parecendo o Brad, relaxem, ta legal? Eu vou ficar bem, não vai ocorrer nenhuma emergência, agora vão logo antes que o Tom enfarte e tragam a nossa Amy de volta – disse Stacy com os olhos pregados em Josh.

- Eu te juro que trarei, Tacy – disse ele seriamente.

- Fica bem, maninha – disse Brad se levantando, Stacy apenas concordou com a cabeça com um leve sorriso.

- Se cuida, Gina – disse Matt beijando a cabeça da namorada que sorriu docemente.

- Tacy... – Nick começou nervoso.

- Eu vou ficar bem – disse Stacy com um lindo sorriso e fazendo Nick sorrir de leve.

- Eu te amo – dizia Nick serio.

- Eu também... – disse Tacy sorrindo – Cuide dele Nora.

- Eu vou cuidar – disse Nora se levantando e com um sorriso doce na face.

- Boa viagem – disse Gina por fim quando eles todos começaram a se retirar do quarto.

Assim que a ultima pessoa saiu do quarto e a porta se fechou Gina se virou depressa para Stacy, os olhos dela transbordavam lagrimas silenciosas, ela não reclamava de dor nem nada, mas Gina se preocupou de imediato se jogando ao lado dela.

- Tacy, ta tudo bem? Ta com dor? Quer que eu chame um medico? O Nick? ONDE DÓI? – perguntou Gina nervosa demais.

- Dói sim, Gi, dói aqui ó. – dizia Stacy apertando o coração e fazendo Gina suspirar – Eu não consigo respirar direito, Gina, eu sinto... eu sinto que posso perder meu Nick.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Tacy, eu prometo – disse Gina abraçando a amiga com força.

Josh e os outros estavam numa mata fechada, eles acabaram de apartar lá, todos os olhos pousaram e Tom e Nora, mas os dois pareciam tranqüilos demais. Eles carregavam espadas com suas bainhas nas costas e as varinhas nos bolsos. Todos trocaram olhares cúmplices e duvidosos, mas ninguém parecia ter coragem para abrir a boca, pelo menos era o que parecei.

- Ora, mas onde diabos a gente está? – Claire perguntou mal humorada – Não estou vendo a Amy nem castelo algum em lugar nenhum.

- Então limpe seus olhos, Lohan – disse Tom mal humorado fazendo um movimento rápido com o queixo para cima.

Todos ergueram os olhos no mesmo instante para fitarem a imensa montanha a poucos quilômetros dali, focalizaram mais e mais, a montanha era enorme, mas dava para ver, com dificuldade, o castelo negro no topo dela. Alguns queixos caíram.

- Para o mundo que eu quero descer, é lá em cima? – perguntou Alyson pasma demais.

- É – disse Nora tranqüilamente.

- Mas se é lá em cima por que apartamos aqui embaixo? – Willian perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Simples, porque o castelo de Eliot é protegido por um antifeitiço, isso quer dizer que não se pode apartar lá – disse Nora tranqüila.

- Então por que não apartamos no alto da montanha pelo menos? – perguntou Matt curioso.

- Porque a montanha toda é protegida com esse feitiço e se apartarmos mais perto ainda ele podia notar nossa presença – dizia Nora calmamente.

- Oh Merlin – lamentou-se Belinda.

- Bem, é melhor começarmos a andar logo ou não chegamos nunquinha – disse Sheilla suspirando.

- A gente vai ter que subir a montanha inteira? – perguntou Brad pasmo.

- Não, Lupin, só 1/3 dela, sabe... É CLARO QUE É ELA INTEIRA SUA BESTA – berrou Nora mal humorada.

- Nora, mantenha a calma, não temos tempo para infantilidades agora, Amy precisa de nós e quanto mais rápido chegarmos melhor será para ela – disse Tom calmamente.

- Se minha irmã precisa da gente é melhor acelerar o passo, pessoal – disse Nick decidido começando a andar.

- Amy... – murmurou Josh suspirando e fazendo Belinda, atrás dele, abaixar os olhos.

No castelo de Eliot, mas precisamente do lado de fora, na beira do penhasco onde o castelo se encontrava, debaixo de uma arvore, uma bela mulher se encontrava encostada. Seus cabelos negros como a noite, os olhos mais cinzas do que verdes, porem com uma leve tonalidade esverdeada, o corpo escultural do tipo que modelos, atrizes e muita miss mataria para ter, o rosto angelical como o de um anjo, impecável, sem erros, apenas um naquele instante, a boca. A bela boca carnuda na medida certa e de um tom caramelo perfeito estava curvada em uma linha fina, com um sorriso sem a menor duvida era um pecado, as feições duram marcavam o rosto tão delicado.

- Ora, ora, ora, quem eu tenho o prazer de encontrar – uma foz fria, rouca e penetrante, Amy estremeceu – Amy Black.

- Mestre... – disse Amy sem olhá-lo, mas fazendo uma breve reverencia com a cabeça e fazendo Eliot sorrir debochado.

Eliot era sem duvida um homem belo demais, os cabelos negros caiam sobre os olhos num tom avermelhado, as feições duras e a pela branca como neve, seu sorriso meio psicótico, claro, mas nem por isso menos belo. Ele era sem duvida lindo de morrer, com todos os sentidos das palavras.

- Me diga, Amy, onde está Hank? – perguntou Eliot fazendo Amy engolir em seco – Desde que você veio até mim, Amy, nunca esteve só, sempre cercada e rodeada por aqueles três e agora eu tenho você impecavelmente sozinha, sem ninguém para atrapalhar sua beleza.

- Hank se foi – foi à única coisa que Amy disse.

- Eu sei, Amy, - disse ele tocando a face da mulher e fazendo ela tremer – eu sei de tudo.

- Então por que ainda pergunta? – Amy perguntou meio que em rosnado, juntando toda sua coragem e loucura para fazer essa pergunta.

- Adoro vê-la nesse estado de nervosismo, Amy. – explicou Eliot sorrindo debochado – Fica adorável.

- Eu deveria agradecer? – perguntou Amy sem animação fazendo Eliot gargalhar.

- Faça o que quiser, - disse Eliot sorrindo e começando a se afastar – mas lembre, agora você é mais minha que nunca, não vai conseguir fugir por muito tempo mais.

E com essas ultimas palavras Eliot começou a se afastar deixando para trás uma Amy totalmente abalada e em desespero. Sabia que Eliot logo começaria seu plano, sabia que ela era seu plano, sabia perfeitamente do interesse de Eliot e sabia que não conseguiria fugir dele nem se quisesse.

Tom ia guiando Josh e os demais pela mata fechada, já estavam se aproximando da montanha. Alyson estava prestes a abrir a boca e perguntar como eles subiriam a montanha quando em fim eles chegaram na ponta dela e ela fez um som baixo de quem entende. A montanha era como um espiral que parecia fácil de subir como uma estrada ou algo do tipo.

- Bem, vamos subir – disse Nora tranqüila.

- Gente, já ta tão tarde, mas como vocês chegaram em Londres tão depressa se nós ainda nem conseguimos subir a montanha? – Claire perguntou curiosa.

- É consideravelmente fácil sair de lá, Claire, mas é difícil, quase impossível chegar lá sem que Eliot descubra – disse Nora calmamente.

- Se Eliot quisesse de verdade nós nem teríamos conseguido sair – disse Tom serio.

- Quanto tempo acha que demora chegarmos lá? – Will perguntou seriamente.

- Uns três dias – disse Nora calma.

- TRÊS DIAS? – Belinda perguntou pasma.

- Se andarmos rápido e descansarmos pouco – disse Tom calmo.

- Então é bom não diminuirmos o ritmo – disse Sheilla decidida.

Eles começaram a subir a montanha. Josh ia à frente sem dizer uma palavra ao lado de Nick e sendo guiado de perto por Tom que era acompanhado por Sheilla, Nora estava logo atrás conversando com Claire e Alyson, atrás dela Will vinha tagarelando e reclamando para Matt que apenas girava os olhos, Brad por outro lado prendia o riso, um pouco atrás de todos se encontrava Belinda, ela olhava para eles todos meio observadora demais.

Belinda não era de falsa modéstia, ela sabia que era linda, sabia que era inteligente, sabia que era desejável, sabia que era sexy, mas também não era de mentir para si mesma, sabia que se fosse ela no lugar de Amy não haveria ninguém para ir a seu resgate. Sentia uma pitada de inveja de Amy Black, afinal, todos ali estavam indo apenas com o objetivo de salvá-la mesmo tendo sido ela a tomar a decisão de seguir Eliot.

- Er... – Alyson começou incerta – Mas, Nora, como está Amy?

- Amy? – perguntou Nora com um sorriso debochado.

- É, sabe, como ela está? – perguntou Alyson corando de leve e fazendo Claire prender o riso.

- O Hank vai bem, Aly – disse Nora calmamente.

- Eu não perguntei dele – dizia Alyson corando violentamente.

- E ele sente sua falta, Aly – disse Nora debochada fazendo Alyson ficar cada segundo mais vermelha.

- Eu não quero saber – disse Alyson acelerando o passo e deixando as duas rindo para trás.

- Will... – Brad começou de um modo que só ele e Matt ouvissem.

- Fala – disse Will com os olhos pregados em Claire.

- Por quanto tempo você pretende manter essa briguinha boba com a Claire? – perguntou Brad entediado.

- É, cara, a Amy é melhor amiga dela, você devia saber que ela viria – disse Matt serio.

- O problema não é esse, o problema é que a Claire sempre se mete em encrencas... – disse Will serio – eu não tenho um minuto de sossego, pois ela sempre tem o risco de... eu não gosto nem de pensar nisso.

- Já disse isso a ela? Sei lá, ela podia entender melhor o que você sente – dizia Brad calmamente.

- Eu... Ah, vamos mudar de assunto, ta legal? – bufou Will fazendo Matt e brad girarem os olhos.

- Então... – Josh dizia serio – Rover, a Amy, ela...?

- Ela está bem, Malfoy – disse Tom sem animação.

- O Hank está com ela, não é? – Nick perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Deve estar, mas logo não estará mais – disse Tom serio.

- Como? – Sheilla perguntou pasma.

- A Amy vai ficar sozinha? – perguntou Nick pasmo.

- Não podem deixá-la sozinha lá. – disse Josh indignado – Ela pode acabar morren...

- Amy é mais forte do que você imagina, Malfoy. – disse Tom serio – Ela tem poderes inimagináveis até para mim que a treinei, o poder dela supera qualquer coisa que chega ao alcance da sua reles imaginação.

- Amy? – Nick perguntou pasmo – Quer dizer... Minha irmã sempre foi boa em feitiços, talvez melhor que qualquer um aqui, mas você disse que não se poderia usar magia no castelo de Eliot.

- Eu nunca disse isso, Black, eu disse que não se podia usar VARINHA e esse tipo de magia lá dentro. – disse Tom recebendo olhares curiosos – Alem do mais o poder de Amy vai alem da mágica, ela é uma guerreira impecável, duela como poucos e é praticamente impossível machucá-la. Ela é como uma fortaleza impenetrável e indestrutível.

- Temos que agradecer então por ela está do nosso lado – disse Sheilla sorrindo de leve.

- Ela está mesmo tão forte assim, Rover? – Josh perguntou curioso.

- Ela não ESTÁ forte, Malfoy, ela É forte – disse Tom calmamente.

Atrás de todos os olhos de Belinda corriam pela montanha, ela parecia intimidadora demais para um simples relevo. Na verdade ela pode perceber que estava alem disso. Pode notar que estava começando a esfriar e teve certeza ver neve na metade da montanha para cima, mas no topo não, Ah não, o topo parecia consideravelmente quente aos seus olhos.

Aquele lugar com certeza não era um lugar comum, mas aparentemente ninguém conseguia ver isso, todos estavam ocupados demais conversando ou decididos demais para vislumbrarem o que aquilo tudo possuía. Ela gelou por alguns segundos, olhou ao redor. De duas uma, ou ela estava ficando louca ou todos estavam distraídos demais para ouvirem o som de passos que se aproximavam, ela engoliu em seco ao se sentir observada.

Parou por uns segundos, os outros continuaram andando sem perceber que ela parara, olhou ao redor. Ela era uma inominável e fez treinamento de auror, não podia estar enlouquecendo, algo estava acontecendo ela tinha certeza. Seus olhos correram pela montanha e quando sua resposta veio o desespero tomou conta dela. Ela começou a correr para alcançar os outros e assim que o fez a única coisa que pode fazer foi berrar.

- PAREM! – ela gritou com todas as suas forças.

Todos pararam de imediato e estavam prestes a se virar para Belinda e perguntar o motivo do surto dela quando Josh se jogou para trás para impedir que fosse esmagado pela enorme pedra que caiu. Ele se levantou no mesmo instante andando para trás sem e virar de costas para ficar ao lado dos amigos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, logo eles estavam juntos e amontoados e no mesmo instante umas vinte pessoas apareceram, sem mascara nem nada que lhes cobrisse os rostos ou sua identidade, todos tinham sorrisos maníacos, uma arma presa na cintura e uma espada firme na mão. É, parecia que Eliot os havia descoberto mais rápido do que eles imaginaram.

**Na:/ Eu sei que pela demora do cap vocês mereciam algo melhor, mas o próximo é fera, então relaxem, super desculpa por isso, mas a vida de terceiranista é fogo, mas nós vamos superar galerinha, tou trabalhando em outras fics também, então podem aguardar emoções :D**

**Paulinha:**** A historia da Bela é um mistério e vai continuar um mistério por um bom tempo, talvez na próxima fic se entenda um pouco mais, mas nessa sem grandes informações, mas não se preocupe, Nick e Tacy são fofos forever.**

**Murilo:**** Muri, meu caro e ingênuo Muri, há mais coisas entre a fic e a autora que supõe sua vã filosofia, nunca se sabe o que eu guardo nessa minha cabeça maligna :D**

**Luana:**** Fofa, tou hiper feliz que você esteja acompanhando a fic, por favor, continua aparecendo, e o Nick é mesmo um mega fofo, eu adoro ele também ^^ e a Amy é o Maximo, fato!**

**Leli:**** Amiga, eu sou um ser superior do mal, eu faço essas coisas mesmo, AH E EU QUERO O MEU RICHARD! AAAAAAH! Ah e eu quero o trailer e eu já disse mil vezes, doida, o nome da Bela é Erica Durance, AGORA FAZ MEU TRAILER :D**

**Nane:**** Fofinha olindense do meu coração, controle seus instintos assassinos, isso nessa fic pega, viji, se controla maluca, aprende com titia bru, eu sempre sei o que fazer, sou um ser superior, há há, eu tou sempre certa ^^ mas caso vá me matar, eu me mudei pro Vietnã, vai lá me ver :D**

**Lina:**** Como eu disse pro super Muri, há mais coisas entre essa fic e minha mente cruel, haha, ah e quer saber mais, vocês podiam se juntar e fazer uma super capa pra os mistérios do tempo, né? **

**Maadneta:**** ai amoreco, que bom que está acompanhando a fic, continue assim e deixando sua review, eu sei, sou uma ótima pessoa para fazer as pessoas chorarem :D hehe!**

**Lloiza:**** vai, você não me odeia, você me ama, assume, tu num vive sem mim mesmo eu sendo uma assassina de bebês :D**

**Barb:**** você também não me odeia, ninguém me odeia, é impossível me odiar, sou adorável demais para isso!**

**Sophie:**** Ai linda, só você me entende, que bom que gostou :D**

**Herica: ****Fofa, respira, titia bru não mata fofa tacy, i Love ela, mas alguém vai morrer de verdade nessa fic, sinto ser eu a dizer isso, mas vocês vão sobreviver, não vou matar nenhuma de vocês :P hehe, mas você vai ver que eu sei o que eu tou fazendo.**

**Mary:**** Mary, minha querida Mary, você tinha um carneirinho e... ah esquece. Sim, minha maldade pega, faz parte do meu charme, eu sou louca e cruel, eu sei, mas vocês me amam por isso!**

**Todos:**** SIM EU SEI, SOU DO MAL, mas vocês amam isso que eu sei! :***


	8. Reconciliando

Reconciliando (Cap 8)

A batalha ocorria em seu auge, todos duelavam e os seguidores de Eliot pareciam nunca se cansar. O problema maior era o lugar onde duelavam, eles já estavam a uma altura considerável da montanha e o espaço parecia querer desmoronar cada instante mais.

Belinda duelava loucamente, assim como Alyson, Josh era o mais rápido, juntamente com Nora e Tom eles acabavam com a grande maioria, Nick não fica nem um pouco atrás e Matt e Brad pareciam muito mais preocupados com um desmoronamento do que o resto. Claire estava se afastando, como Will pode ver, o cara com quem ela duelava estava lhe guiando facilmente para longe de todos... Claire estava tão envolvida no duelo que nem se dava conta disso.

Will não perdeu tempo, logo ele enfiou sua espada no estomago do seu desafiante fazendo ele cair duro no chão e começou a correr atrás de Claire e do cara que a guiava para uma enrascada que ele via claramente.

Claire por outro lado estava entretida demais naquele combate para poder notar que os outros não estavam mais por perto, era só ela e o cara, ele tinha um sorriso cruel, mas ela não via isso, só queria matá-lo, acabar logo com aquilo e encontrar sua amiga.

I'm strong

_(Eu sou forte)_  
But I break

_(Mas eu me quebro)_  
I'm stubborn

_(Sou teimosa)_  
And I make plenty of mistakes

_(E eu erro bastante)_  
Yeah I'm hard

_(Eu sou dificil)_  
And life with me is never easy

_(E a vida comigo não é nunca fácil)_  
To figure out, to love

_(Para entender, para amar)_  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
_(Estou entediada, mas tão amável)_

All you have to do is hold me

_(Tudo que você tem que fazer é me abraçar)_  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be

_(E você vai saber, você vai ver o quão doce pode ser)_  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me

_(Se você confiar em mim, me ame, permita-me)_  
Maybe, maybe

_(Talvez, talvez)_

- Vou acabar com você – ela rosnava irritada.

- Isso é o que veremos gracinha – dizia ele fazendo a espada passar de raspão no rosto delicado de boneca de Claire.

- Vai se arrepender por isso – rosnou Claire manuseando a espada com rapidez e habilidade, mas todos os seus golpes eram facilmente defendidos pelo seu desafiante.

- Está na hora de acabar com a brincadeira, princesa – rosnou ele arrancando a espada de Claire com um movimento rápido.

Someday

_(Um dia)_  
When we're at the same place

_(Quando estivermos no mesmo lugar)_  
When we're on the same road

_(Quando estivermos na mesma estrada)_  
When it's okay to hold my hand

_(Quando não houver problema em segurar minha mão)_  
Without feeling lost

_(Sem nos sentirmos perdidos)_  
Without all the excuses

_(Sem todas as desculpas)_  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me

_(Quando for só porque você me ama, você me permite, você precisa de mim)_  
Then maybe, maybe

_(Então talvez, talvez)_  
All you have to do is hold me

_(Tudo o que você tem que fazer é me abraçar)_  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be

_(E você vai saber, você vai ver o quão doce pode ser)_  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me

_(Se você confiar em mim, me ame, permita-me)_  
Maybe, maybe

_(Talvez, talvez)_

Foi tudo muito rápido aos olhos de W ill, quando ele teve tempo para raciocinar pode ver o cara empurrando Claire penhasco abaixo, seus olhos se esbugalharam e ele se viu em total e completo desespero.

- CLAIRE – ele berrou com todas as forças que pode.

Ele começou a correr até a beira do penhasco, viu o cara erguer a espada, mas ele não teve tempo de atacar, pois Will puxou a sua própria espada numa velocidade sob humana a enfiando com tudo no coração do desgraçado e sem pensar sequer duas vezes ele pulou precipício abaixo com o objetivo de sabe-se Merlin o que, mas sem Claire ele tinha a certeza que não dava.

I'm confusing as hell

_(Sou confuse demais)_  
I'm north and south

_(Eu sou norte e sul)_  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out

_(E eu provavelmente nunca entenderei tudo)_  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you

_(Mas o que eu sei é que não fui destinada a andar nesse mundo sem você)_  
And I promise I'll try

_(E eu prometo que vou tentar)_  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me

_(Eu vou tentar te dar cada pedacinho de mim)_  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes

_(Cada detalhezinho que você perdeu com seus olhos)_  
Then maybe

_(Então talvez)_  
Maybe, yeah maybe

_(Talvez, talvez)_

Ao contrario do que Will imaginou, que ele pularia e morreria sem nunca mais acordar, ele pulou, mas não morreu nem muito menos ficou inconsciente. Ele caiu sim, mas a dor do baque foi clara, mas nem por isso mortal. Abriu os olhos para vislumbrar uma Claire sentada o olhando com nojo, ergueu os olhos e pode ver que abaixo de onde o cara havia jogado Claire havia uma espécie de superfície plana de pedras, como um andar de baixo, os impedindo de cair montanha abaixo. Fitou Claire, ele o olhou com tédio e girou os olhos.

- O quão idiota você é? – ela perguntou sentada no seu canto.

Will não ligou para o xingamento, na verdade nem parecia tê-lo ouvido, ele apenas correu até Claire a puxando pela cintura e colando seus lábios sob os dela, como temeu nunca mais poder fazer aquilo.

One day

_(Um dia)_  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely

_(Um dia nós recomeçaremos e você vai precisar de mim, você vai me ver completamente)_  
Every little bit

_(Cada pequeno pedaçinho)_  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then

_(Talvez você vá me amar, você vá me amar)_

- Eu tive tanto medo... – dizia ele beijando ela cada segundo mais – tive tanto medo de te perder, Claire.

- Will, - Claire dizia meio que em suspiro – a gente terminou, se lembra? E a culpa foi sua, você não me deixa fazer o que eu acho certo só pro machismo e...

- Ta bom, Claire, a culpa foi minha, - disse ele beijando ela de novo – a culpa foi minha por te amar tanto e não conseguir nem dormir de pensar que você está em perigo. Ta, eu me preocupo demais, mas é porque eu te amo, Claire, eu te amo tanto que...

- Will... – ela gaguejou.

- Eu te amo tanto que eu às vezes fico super protetor, mas é porque eu não agüentaria te perder, minha loirinha – disse ele tocando a face da mulher com cuidado.

I don't want to be tough

_(Eu não quero ser dura)_  
And I don't want to be proud

_(E eu não quero ser orgulhosa)_  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found

_(Não preciso ser concertada e certamente não preciso ser achada)_  
I'm not lost

_(Eu não estou perdida)_  
I need to be loved

_(Eu preciso ser amada)_  
I just need to be loved

_(Eu só preciso ser amada)_  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe

_(Eu só preciso ser amada por você e não vou parar porque acredito)_  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
_(Que talvez, talvez)_  
Maybe, yeah maybe  
_(Talvez, talvez)_

Claire não precisou de um convite para pular no pescoço de Will e beijá-lo com fervor, seus olhos arderam. Como ela podia amar tanto um cara tão idiota. Ela pos as mãos nos cabelos castanhos e o abraçou com força contra o seu corpinho pequeno.

- Eu te amo, seu grande idiota – ela dizia o abraçando cada vez mais forte e como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

- Eu também te amo, minha pirralha! – dizia Will fazendo Claire rir – Ah, e sinto lhe dizer que eu nunca ia querer outra coisa nessa vida alem de te proteger.

- É, e eu nunca ia querer outra coisa nessa vida alem de brigar com você, – disse o abraçando com força – mas como a gente dá o fora daqui? – ela perguntou o fazendo gargalhar.

I should know better than to touch the fire twice

_(Eu devia saber melhor do que tocar no fogo duas vezes)_  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might

_(Mas eu estou pensando talvez, talvez você devesse)_  
Maybe, love maybe

_(Talvez, meu amor, talvez)_

- Hei, casal! – eles ouviram Alyson chamar no alto onde eles estavam – Precisam de uma mãozinha?

Os dois sorriram de leve e com a ajuda de Alyson saíram daquele lugar. Logo estavam todos juntos novamente, havia resolvido o problema com os seguidores de Eliot. Nenhum havia saído de lá com vida. Decidiram então acampar no caminho, afinal, estava escurecendo e não parecia seguro continuarem andando no escuro.

A noite caiu com tranqüilidade e todos se puseram a descansar sem grandes dificuldades. Sheilla e Tom se encostaram em qualquer lugar, Matt fez o mesmo assim como Brad, Alyson dormia tranqüilamente com a cabeça no ombro de um Nick tranqüilo e sem aparente sono. Claire e Will dormiam abraçados num canto e Josh olhava as estrelas com uma Belinda que já dormia em seus braços.

- Nick, é melhor dormir, amanhã teremos um longo dia – disse Josh sem sequer olhar para o amigo/primo/cunhado, é Nick era, sem duvidas, muitas coisas dele.

- Não estou com sono, por que você não dorme? – perguntou Nick seriamente fitando o nada.

- Também não tenho sono, sabe, aqui... eu não sei, me sinto mais perto da sua irmã – disse Josh calmamente.

- Eu também, é como se eu pudesse sentir o perfume dela, é bom demais pensar que ela está apenas acima de nossas cabeças, mas ao mesmo tempo dói mais ainda pensar no risco que ela está passando lá – disse Nick serio e sem grande animação.

- Sei exatamente como se sente, companheiro, - disse Josh sorrindo triste – Amy é minha vida, Nick, e estar tão perto de onde ela está me faz ter forças para continuar andando. Acho que estou animado demais para conseguir dormir.

- Eu também, como será que ela está, Josh? Sabe, será que ela mudou muito? Ficou mais bonita, está alta, careca, mas magra, mais gorda... – Nick ia dizendo – É estranho não conseguir acreditar que ela esteja com a mesma cara da menina de 17 anos que eu vi pela ultima vez no meu casamento. É como uma certeza saber que ela mudou.

- Ela com certeza está diferente, Nick, não só em aparência – dizia Josh calmamente.

- Acha que ela ainda é a nossa Amy? – perguntou Nick fitando o amigo.

- Eu não sei, Nick, mas acho que posso amar qualquer Amy que ela se torne – disse Josh sorrindo triste e fazendo Nick retribuir seu sorriso.

A manhã raiou e eles não se demoraram, começaram a rumar em direção ao castelo de Eliot. Claire e Will atrás da maioria, se agarrando e matando o tempo perdido. Josh, Nick, Sheilla e Tom bem a frente de todos, atrás deles Brad e Matt conversando distraído, e atrás deles vinham Belinda e Alyson num silencio pesado.

Belinda não parecia nem perceber o silencio. Ela apenas fitava Josh um pouco a sua frente com o olhar perdido e cobiçoso. Os cabelos loiros do rapaz pareciam mais loiros que nunca, os olhos mais verdes azulados, ele parecia mais forte a cada passo que dava. A beleza de Josh realmente lhe fascinava, lhe prendia, mas faltava em seu rosto perfeito, um sorriso talvez, um sorriso que ela só vira de verdade em fotos, e em fotos na companhia de Amy Black, isso era um fato.

- Como ela é, Alyson? – Belinda perguntou com os olhos ainda pregados em Josh.

- Ela quem? – Alyson questionou surpresa pelo simples fato da garota ter-lhe dirigido à palavra.

- Amy Black – Belinda disse tremendo um pouco ao dizer o nome que ela nunca dizia em voz alta, mas que cercava seus pensamentos.

- Por que quer saber? – Alyson perguntou franzindo o cenho, mas ao receber o olhar forte de Belinda, suspirou – Ela era ótima, linda, chegava a ser errado o quanto ela era bonita, sabe? Meio injusto, no meu ponto de vista. Eu a odiava no começo.

- Odiava? – Belinda perguntou surpresa.

- É, eu achava ser apaixonada pelo Brad e achava que ela era o motivo de nós não estarmos juntos. Eu estava duplamente enganada. – disse Alyson sorrindo de leve – Mas o que você perguntou foi como ela era, a Amy? Bem, posso dizer que ela foi à pessoa, que eu conheci, que chegou mais perto da perfeição. Ela era inteligente, bonita, educada, uma amiga companheira, uma namorada fiel, uma irmã maravilhosa e... Ah, ela seria uma mãe e tanto.

- Ela devia ser incrível – murmurou Belinda fitando Josh com atenção e fazendo Alyson bufar.

- Não é nada pessoal, Belinda, - disse Alyson seria – você pode até ser legal, mas agente acha que você é meio masoquista, sabe? O Josh nunca vai esquecer a Amy, você sabe disso, e depois que agente chegar lá, depois que ela vê-la mais uma vez... Oh, nossa, eu te garanto que ele não vai nem conseguir tirar os olhos dela.

- Eu sei, - disse Belinda calma – sei que ele a ama, Alyson, mas eu também amo seu irmão e tenho direito de lutar por esse amor.

- Você não está lutando por um amor, Belinda, e sim contra ele – disse Alyson calma fazendo Belinda apenas se calar e voltar a prender seus olhos em Josh sem se importar com o que a loira disse.

**Na:/ Musica do cap é de Kelly Clarkson: "Maybe". ME PERDOA MARY, EU IA POSTAR NA SEGUNDA, JURO, MAS NÃO DEU. Hehe, foi super sem querer, problemas e mais problemas, mas eu tou aqui com um cap super fofo e romantic que nem você. Então, todo mundo canta parabéns para a Mary que dia 11 foi niver dela, uhuuu!**

**Luana:**** Quem ser você? Um Alien? Não pode ser a minha Luana, minha antiga leitora, ela foi abduzida por seres de mercúrio. Tu ta vive, criatura!**

**Leli:**** Eu bloqueei as mensagens? Cara, eu sou uma anta, como eu fiz isso? melhor, como eu tiro isso? ah e me conta mais sobre minha beldade de futura personagem, ela vai ser tão maravilhosa, modesta e altruísta como eu? :D AH E FAZ O DOIIIIIIIIIIS! FAZ SIIIIIIIIIM, QUE EU QUEROOOOOOOOO!**

**Herica:**** Quem vai morrer, a pergunta que vale um milhão de posts, pois é, eu não vou dizer, haha, ai como eu amo ser assim tão má. E só posso dizer que o Hank ta chegando, oh La La, viva o Hank.**

**Lloiza:**** Sabe, você é muito chata! Parece que não conhece meu taco natural para tortura infalível. Ah e antes de falar de mim PARA DE SER CHATA NA SUA FIC, com quem tu ta aprendendo?**

**Maadneta:**** Linda, que bom que se juntou a esse seleto grupo de sem noções, ah e só posso lhe assegurar que os mistérios da Belinda serão solucionados na próxima fic, pelo menos a maioria :P**

**Sophie:**** Oi linda, que bom que gostou, fico sempre super feliz com sua adorável opinião ^^ continua gostando, eu espero.**

**Mary:**** HOJE É SE ANIVERSÁRIO! IUPEEEEEEEE! Ta, não é hoje, mas finge, Baby, finge. Ah e sobre suas perguntinhas fofas, aguarde novas emoções.**

**TODOS:**** Cadê o traira do Murilo? E a Lina? A Pati eu nem pergunto pra num me estressar! E a Paulinha! Ai meu deus é gente sumida demais! Aparece ai galerinha! **


	9. Será o Fim?

Será o fim? (Cap 9)

A caminhada parecia não acabar nunca, era quase fim de tarde e ninguém parecia agüentar mais. Eles foram atacados o dia todo pelo exercito de Eliot, sempre eram mais fortes, era como se aquele vilão estivesse os testando e se divertindo com isso.

Eles estavam fracos demais e sabiam, estavam cientes de que não agüentariam muito mais, não agüentariam mais uma batalha, podiam perder amigos se ocorresse outra luta. Belinda praticamente se apoiava em Josh para andar, ela havia sido atingida no pé. Alyson e Brad tentavam ajudar Matt a andar, ele havia se ferido muito. Tom Rover carregava uma Sheilla Robb que nem andar conseguia, ela precisava parar. Nick e Nora por outro lado se arrastavam cansados demais para sequer reclamar do cansaço.

Foi nesse clima de moribundos, com a neve em seus pés, eles já estavam em mais da metade da montanha e Tom acreditava que talvez depois de amanhã ou amanhã à noite eles chegassem, que aconteceu tudo rápido demais. Primeiramente algo caiu com tudo diante dos olhos deles e bem à frente. Os gritos agudos e assustados de Alyson e Nora tomaram conta do lugar. Brad praticamente se jogou na frente de Nora surpreendendo ainda mais a garota. Nick puxou a varinha no exato momento, assim como Josh que logo pos Belinda atrás dele. Tom não sabia o que fazer, não podia pegar a varinha, pois estava com uma Sheilla assustada nos braços e Alyson estava ocupada demais tentando segurar Matt sozinha. Will por sua vez tentava ajudar Claire a andar, ela estava mancando.

Quem começou a andar em direção a coisa caída na neve foi Nick. Ele se aproximava meio incerto, o treco estava coberto por um manto negro e era consideravelmente grande. Ele olhou para os amigos que lhe lançavam olhares preocupados. Respirou fundo e quando estava perto o bastante puxou o manto negro com uma mão segurando a varinha com força com a outra.

Varias coisas aconteceram naquele breve momento, Nora sorriu alegre empurrando Brad e correndo em direção de Nick e do manto. Matt sorriu de leve para Will que retribuiu o sorriso, Claire também sorriu de orelha a orelha. Brad por outro lado olhava incerto para Nora. Josh sorriu para uma Belinda confusa, largou ela com cuidado ao lado de Brad e correu para o manto também. Alyson foi a que teve a reação mais diferente, os olhos dela se esbugalharam e o coração pulou, seus olhos se encheram d'água e sua boca ficou seca com a imagem da pessoa jogada no chão que antes era coberto pelo manto negro.

Jogado no chão, com os cabelos negros assanhados, o rosto branco como neve, os olhos escuros se fechavam com a dor que ele sentia pelo corpo, corpo esse musculoso e forte, mas cheio de machucados e cortes. O rosto duro e firme e os olhos, mesmo cansados e querendo se fechar, não saiam de Alyson. Hank Foster estava mais lindo do que Alyson se lembrava.

- Hank! – Nora berrou se jogando ao lado do amigo no chão, ele lhe lançou um leve sorriso antes de desmaiar.

Hank só foi acordar lá para o fim da tarde. Ele foi abrindo os olhos devagar e a primeira imagem que teve o prazer de vislumbrar foi a de Nora, com seus cabelos loiros escuros e olhos negros. Ela sorria doce para ele e ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

- Olá, Nora – disse ele numa voz fraca porem firme.

- Senti sua falta, bobão – disse ela o abraçando com força.

- E eu a sua – disse ele sorrindo.

- Que bom que está bem, Hank – ele ouviu a voz de Tom ecoar atrás de Nora.

- Ora, merda, eu morri e fui pro inferno? – bufou Hank fazendo Tom girar os olhos – Você ainda vive, diabo?

- É o que parece – bufou Tom fazendo Sheilla gargalhar, ela já estava bem assim como os outros.

- HEI, HANK – ele ouviu dois berros fortes que logo surgiram em sua frente, Josh e Nick, sem a menos duvida.

- DUAS BIBAS DA MINHA VIDA – disse Hank animado se pondo de pé no mesmo instante e assustando Nora.

- Senti sua falta, frango – disse Nick abraçando o amigo com força.

- E eu a sua projeto de Britney Spears – disse Hank dando um cascudo em Nick – onde ta a Tacy?

- Ela se machucou, - simplificou Matt sorrindo de leve para ele – mas já está bem e a Gina ficou com ela.

- Longa historia – disse Nora fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão como quem diz que depois explica para Hank.

- Ah ta – bufou o moreno.

- Hei, mas como você está? – perguntou Josh calmamente.

- Bem, eu estou como você está vendo, sei que sua pergunta é como está a AMY – disse Hank com um sorriso de lado.

- Essa eu quero saber também – berrou Claire pulando ao lado de Josh e na frente de Hank.

- Ela está bem, de verdade – disse Hank sem grandes explicações.

- Achei que você não ia vir tão cedo – disse Tom serio.

- Sei, mas ela mandou, entrou em pânico, - disse Hank serio – ficou preocupada com o Nick, mas...

- Comigo? – Nick perguntou pasmo.

- É, ela... – Hank começou.

- Ela tem poderes bem estranhos, acho que ela sentiu que você precisava dela, sabe, quando a Stacy ficou internada – disse Nora seria.

- Vocês disseram que ela tava mal, não internada – berrou Hank pasmo.

- Ela está bem agora – disse Will calmo.

- Só há uma pergunta que não quer calar... – disse Hank serio – Quem diabos é Belinda Hale?

- Eu – disse Belinda no seu canto, meio pasma fazendo todos a olharem, curiosos.

- De onde conhece a Amy? – Hank perguntou se aproximando dela com os olhos cerrados.

- Amy Black? – perguntou Belinda com os olhos se esbugalhando – Eu... Eu não a conheço.

- Isso não pode ser verdade, ela... – Hank começou, mas parou no mesmo instante fitando Belinda, pasmo, respirou fundo e se voltou para Josh – Quem era a garota que você estava saindo, seu merda?

- Era essa vaca – disse Claire mal humorada apontando para Belinda.

- Isso não faz sentido – murmurou Hank pasmo.

- A GENTE NÃO... Espera, é agente saiu – disse Josh calmo.

- Hank, o que ta acontecendo? – murmurou Nora de um modo que só Hank ouvisse.

- Não importa, o que importa é que... – Hank começou, mas parou brutamente.

Os olhos de Hank em fim encontraram Alyson. Ele engoliu em seco ao fitar a menina, com os cabelos ainda loiros, olhos ainda tão verdes quanto ele lembrava e o corpo ainda mais bonito, Alyson era quase a mesma, mas ela estava diferente demais aos olhos de Hank. Seu rosto, antes angelical e doce, estava frio e duro como mármore, seus olhos que antes exibiam um tom ingênuo e bondoso, agora se pareciam com duas laminas afiadas, e seu sorriso ele nem conseguia ver.

Ele a fitou por mais alguns segundos antes de vislumbrar seus lindos olhos se encherem d'água, ela não falou nada, apenas virou-se e começou a correr dali.

- ALYSON – Hank berrou, ignorando as perguntas dos amigos e começando a correr atrás da loira.

- Eles precisam se resolver – Nick disse quando viu Hank sair correndo.

- É, parece que essa você perdeu, Dewan – disse Brad calmo, com um sorriso cruel.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Nora franzindo o cenho.

- Eu não sei se você notou, mas o Hank ainda gosta da Aly – disse Brad debochado.

- Grande coisa, eu sei disso, não entendi no que eu perdi – disse Nora cruzando os braços em desdém.

- Ele não vai ficar com você – disse Brad serio.

- Eu não tenho nada com o Hank, seu estúpido – disse Nora girando os olhos e começando a seguir para o lado de Claire deixando um Brad surpreso para trás.

Hank começou a correr feito louco atrás de Alyson. Ele só via os cabelos loiros da garota voando a sua frente. Acelerou o passo e sem muita dificuldade puxou a garota com tudo caindo na neve com ela em seus braços. Alyson se debatia e ele a segurava com tudo, acabou por ficar sobre ela enquanto a menina chorava compulsivamente com a neve em suas costas.

- DROGA, ALYSON – berrava Hank a segurando com força.

- DROGA DIGO EU, HANK – berrou ela com todas as suas forças.

- DÁ PARA ME EXPLICAR POR QUE FUGIU? – berrou Hank furioso.

- Eu fugi? – Alyson perguntou numa voz embriagada pelas lagrimas e surpreendendo Hank – Eu, Hank? ORA QUE MERDA, FOI VOCÊ QUEM FUGIU! Você arrancou-me do meu mundo de príncipes encantados com o Brad, você me arrancou do meu universo feliz e para piorar... para piorar você me fez gostar disso, eu estava num lugar perigoso, num lugar desconhecido, mas eu estava feliz, você me fez gostar de você, Hank, eu gostei mesmo, de verdade. Eu te amei, ai você foi embora, você me deixou sozinha, você me abandonou com meu mundo de pernas para o ar...

- Aly... – murmurou Hank nervoso.

- VOCÊ TIROU MEU OXIGENIO! – rosnou ela irritada – VOCÊ ARRANCOU MEU CORAÇAO E O DEIXOU SANGRANDO! Você tirou de mim minha inocência, minha ingenuidade, meus sonhos, meus planos, minha VIDA, Hank! FOI MINHA PRIMEIRA VEZ, SEU MERDA... Foi minha primeira vez e você me fez acordar de um sonho para viver um pesadelo. Você disse que me amava, disse que não queria me magoar, você mentiu para mim, Hank!

- NÃO FALA ISSO! – berrou Hank irritado – Eu aceito ouvir tudo, Aly, porque eu passei esses dez anos me sentindo o maior canalha na humanidade, mas não aceito que diga que eu não te amei, porque eu te amei e te amo, Aly, eu nunca quis te magoar, NUNCA.

- Então por que foi embora? – ela perguntou meio gaguejando por conta das lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

- Você me amaria se eu tivesse fugido, Aly? Me amaria se eu fosse um covarde? – ele perguntou a fitando serio.

- Eu te amaria de qualquer jeito – disse ela chorosa.

- Mas eu não, não agüentaria viver sabendo que deixei Amy e Nora para trás, - rosnou Hank – esse não sou eu, Aly, eu já te disse, não sou o herói, eu não sou teu príncipe encantado, mas eu também não sou um covarde, Alyson. Amy e Nora são minhas amigas, como minhas irmãs, e eu nunca as deixaria na mão. Você sabe disso.

- Eu queria que tivesse me dito – murmurou ela ainda chorando.

- Você me deixaria ir? – ele perguntou a fitando com atenção, a menina baixou os olhos em resposta – Seria apenas mais difícil, Aly, porque se você me pedisse eu não sei se conseguiria partir.

- Eu te odeio por isso – Alyson disse chorando compulsivamente.

- E eu te amo por todo o resto – disse Hank calmo puxando o rosto da garota e a beijando com saudade.

Alyson nem pensou em empurrá-lo ou coisa do tipo, ela só conseguiu puxá-lo ainda mais para perto e beijá-lo com toda a saudade que ela tinha guardado, com toda a dor que ela manteve só para ela, com tudo aquilo, ela só pode jogar para cima, pois não era mais importante, ele estava lá, agora e dessa vez ela sentia que seria para sempre.

Enquanto isso no castelo de Eliot. Amy andava distraída pelos corredores do mesmo. Ficar lá fora estava lhe dando nos nervos, não agüentava mais aquele lugar, lhe fazia sentir falta dos amigos, não precisava de mais nenhuma dor, mas nenhuma saudade.

Foi andando pelos corredores do enorme castelo que ela ouviu os primeiros passos firmes vindo em sua direção. A respiração travou. Os passos eram obviamente despreocupados, Amy sabia que se o dono daqueles passos quisesse andaria silencioso e não seria percebido, por isso tremeu. Eliot era ainda mais perigoso quando queria que soubessem da sua existência. Ela sabia o plano dele, sabia o que ele queria, sabia que era sua obrigação aceitar isso, mas não conseguia nem cogitar essa idéia.

Por isso e por varias outras cosias que ela começou a correr feito louca pelos corredores, mas os passos continuavam firmes atrás dela. Eles eram constantes e seu coração pulava desesperado em seu peito. Começou a arfar e correr ainda mais. Parou bruscamente, havia acabado, não tinha como ir para outro lugar, o corredor terminara e a sua frente só tinha uma porta.

Olhou para trás, ouvia os passos contínuos ainda mais próximos. Se sentia como um rato em uma armadilha, mas abriu a porta adentrou naquele lugar estranho. Um lugar escuro que ela reconheceu facilmente como a sala de Eliot, ela sabia que era lá que ele sempre ficava e era para lá que ele estava lhe levando sem que ela soubesse. O lugar vazio com exceção no trono dele. olhou ao redor. Viu uma janela na ponta, era sua única chance.

Correu até a janela, mas ela parecia protegida por um campo de força, bateu, gritou e usou todos os feitiços que conhecia, mas não adiantou, entrou em desespero, não sabia o que fazer. Foi ai que como um lampejo rápido sua única espera surgiu, era a única chance que tinha.

A noite caia com perfeição quando Hank e Alyson estavam voltando de mãos dadas para onde os amigos estavam. Josh havia saído com Will, Belinda e Matt atrás de comida e não estavam lá ainda. Alyson sorria como a tempos não sorria e Nick sentiu seu coração se encher de esperança com a imagem da felicidade sua frente, talvez Amy também...

Foi rápido demais, Hank caiu no chão de joelhos assustando Alyson que entrou em desespero, Nora e Tom por sua vez trocaram olhares cúmplices e correram até onde Hank estava apertando a cabeça com força e murmurando coisas inaudíveis.

- O QUE HOUVE? – Alyson perguntou em pânico.

- Fala, Hank – mandou Nora, seria.

- Amy – murmurou Hank como em código.

A essa altura Nick, Claire, Brad e Sheilla estavam bem atrás deles com os olhos esbugalhados. Tom não pensou duas vezes em puxar a varinha e apontar para Hank, murmurando um feitiço totalmente desconhecido. E como em um milagre a imagem que se formou diante dos olhos de todos foi a de uma mulher incrivelmente bela, olhos cinzas esverdeados, rosto duro, cabelos negros muito longos, corpo impecável e preocupação fora do comum. Era obviamente apenas uma imagem, não havia massa ali, mas era também obviamente Amy Black.

- Amy... – Claire murmurou pasma.

- HANK! – ela ouviu a voa de Amy ecoar pelo lugar, mesmo desesperada era como musica.

- Amy, o que é? – Tom perguntou se pondo na frente de Hank e de um modo que Amy pudesse vê-lo, era evidente a preocupação do homem.

- Tom, ele está vindo, está se aproximando – dizia Amy em pânico.

- Saia daí! – berrou Nora nervosa.

- Não tem saída – disse Amy desesperada.

- Amy, você tem que sair – berrou Hank em desespero total.

- Hank, eu... – Amy começou sem saber o que dizer.

- Amy? – Nick perguntou se aproximando da imagem bem diante de seus olhos.

- Nicolas? – Amy perguntou fazendo Nick pular diante de seus olhos, a menina sentiu seu coração pular contra o peito e Nick abriu seu maior sorriso.

- Maninha, é você, eu... – Nick começou tentando conter as lagrimas.

- Nicolas, eu sinto tanto, sinto por tudo e... – Amy começou nervosa.

- Eu te amo, Amy – disse Nick com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Amy – choramingou Claire surgindo diante dos olhos da amiga.

- Claire, eu senti tanto a sua falta – disse Amy com um lindo sorriso.

- Chega de reencontro, temos que dar um jeito de tirar você daí e... – Tom começou nervoso, mas não pode concluir.

Foi o barulho de varias coisas caindo no chão que fez com que todos se virassem. Josh olhava a imagem a sua frente como e fosse um sonho. Os olhos de Amy encontraram os azuis esverdeados de Josh e seu coração pulou, ele ficava mais lindo a cada dia que se passava. Ele abriu a boca para falar, ela também, mas nada disseram. Belinda olhava para os dois, não com ciúmes, mas com uma certa curiosidade fora do comum.

- Amy – murmurou Josh de um modo que ela o ouvisse.

Amy se virou, não para ele, mas para o nada, por alguns segundos, seu rosto ficou ainda mais desesperado ao olhar para Hank, ele, Nora e Tom pareciam entender. Ela se virou para Josh, com os olhos mais tristes que ele já virá.

- Sinto muito, Josh – ela murmurou antes de fechar os olhos com força e sumir dali diante dos olhos de todos.

- AMY – Josh berrou desesperado para o nada a sua frente, Hank, Nora e Tom apenas baixaram os olhos.

- Acho que esse pode ser o fim, Josh – disse Tom serio.

No castelo de Eliot por outro lado, Amy se via em pé encostada na janela, com o olhar pasmo para o moreno a sua frente. Os olhos de Eliot eram vermelho sangue e seu sorriso calmo demais, na opinião de Amy. Ela tremeu quando ele se aproximou e com um movimento rápido fez ela cair inconsciente no chão.

- Esse é o fim da nossa historia, Amy Black – ele disse numa voz fria e dura, mas sem conter uma certa animação. O mal havia vencido a batalha.

**Na:/ Oi pessoas bonitas do meus Brasil e algumas de Portugal, sinto muito pela demora, mas essa super, lindo e maravilhoso cap só para vocês. Só tenho uma coisa dizer: vai demorar para eu postar, né, porque quem é terceiro ano ta sabendo que o Enem ta chegando e eu tenho que estudar para ser uma futura, linda e diva advogada. Então vamos as reviews.**

**Leli:**** Exatamente como eu sou: linda, diva, magnífica e perfect. Essa sou eu. ^^ pode dizer que me ama apesar desse cap ter sido meio mau, foi super hiper fofo, sei lá. Menina, posta logo na tua fic e faz eu aparecer logo e meu futuro namorado também, lindo como eu mereço sim ^^**

**Maadneta:**** Menina, esse cap foi mals, mas também foi legal e meio romântico-masoquista, mas eu sinceramente adorei, é um dos meus favoritos, a beleza do hank me contagia ^^**

**Barb:**** Você não consegue me odiar, você me ama demais para isso. eu sou diva, linda e magnânima, ai é tão difícil ser eu ^^ diz que me ama e posta nas tuas fics.**

**Paulinha:**** Flor, a Bela é legal, ta vendo? Menina, relaxe que eu sei o que fazer coisas legais, as vezes sou má, mas eu tenho um bom coração que eu ainda tenho que encontrar **

**Luana:**** Menina, por incrível que pareça eu também tem que assumir minha queda por Malfoys, pode ver, eles praticamente sempre são meus protagonistas, só não curto muito sonserinos de um modo geral, sou grifinoria, baby. Mas eu comecei assim também (melhor, eu meio que sou assim ainda) só leio DXG ou GXH(quando a historia não é mito melosa, tem umas ótimas no meu profile, dá uma olhada) ah e claro, novas geração, é minha maior paixão, devo assumir, tou até trabalhando em uma nova, mas isso por enquanto é top secret. ADORO OS NOVOS MAROTOS. Foi ai que me apaixonei de vez por fics e tive coragem de começar a escrever A Nova Era, Kitai Black é minha inspiração, minha viva, minha musa, já li todas as fics e tou em ONM6 já ^^ amo.**

**Nane:**** Sorry pela demora, flor, mas vida de tereiro ano é assim, pior que a de corno ^^ hehe**

**Sophie:**** Oi linda, que bom que gostou, e esse cap agora, o que achou? Eu devo assumir, fui meio má, mas AMEI.**

**Herica:**** Oi flor, bem ai está, sei que foi um mini reencontro, mas ta valendo né? Pode aguardar novas emoções porque agora que isso começa mesmo.**

**Lloiza:**** Você é chatinha, mas eu até que gosto de você. Hehehe. Menina, posta rápido na tua fic, ela ta terminando? Tou ansiosa pra saber o que acontece. Ai meu Deus! Hehe! :D**

**Todos:**** Procura-se Patrícia, Murilo e Lina, qualquer informação, entre em contato com o 0800-CADÊ ELES? Sim, mas voltando a fic. Sei que foi meio... ah nem eu sei. Foi mals com a Amy, mas foi legal o mini reencontro. Gente, será que eu matei Amy Black? :O eu não sei, sou tão maníaca e o Eliot disse que era o fim, será que eu devia acabar a fic ai e dizer que todo mundo morreu! NÃÃÃO, eu ainda preciso fazer a Mary chorar ^^ então não se preocupem, as coisas só estão piorando na fic. Mas vou demorar um tiquinho grandão pra postar já que o Enem ta chegando :D Kiss **


	10. O castelo de Eliot

O castelo de Eliot (Cap 10)

- Josh... – chamava Belinda desesperada.

Belinda e os outros andavam feito loucos atrás de um Josh fora do controle. Ele saia em passos firmes sem nem olhar para trás, parecia que a nevasca que havia começado de repente nem existia, ele andava sem se importar com o vento ou a neve, ele não falava, nem sequer parecia piscar. Belinda estava quase chorando em desespero. Nick, Tom e Sheilla tentava alcançar Josh, mas a nevasca estava muito forte. Hank ajudava Alyson a andar e Nora tentava correr com Brad em seus calcanhares. Claire parecia tão desesperada quando Josh, mas Will lhe continha. Matt, por sua vez, tentava acalmar Belinda.

- O que deu nele? – Belinda perguntava em pânico.

- Amy – dizia Matt com a voz fraca de cansaço.

- Ela... – começou Belinda incerta.

- Parece que está em perigo – disse Matt tentando proteger o rosto da neve.

- Essa garota é o que? Um carma? – perguntou Belinda desesperada.

- Ela ta mais para a razão da vida dele, se me permite comentar – disse Matt serio fazendo Belinda suspirar.

- Que razão mais complicada essa dele – rosnou ela furiosa.

- Ele a ama – disse Matt sem emoção.

- Se ele a ama as coisas deviam ser mais fáceis, não acha? – perguntou Belinda furiosa – Eu não sei se vocês notaram, mas parece que o universo conspira para eles não ficarem juntos, Josh precisa aceitar isso.

- O universo pode conspirar contra eles, Belinda, mas isso só aumenta o que eles sentem, nada nem NINGUÉM vai conseguir impedir isso, muito menos fazê-lo esquecer dela – disse Matt serio deixando uma Belinda furiosa para trás.

- Isso é porque você não conhece Belinda Hale, o universo está a meu favor – rosnou Belinda acelerando o passo.

Naquela noite eles não pararam, nem conseguiram pedir isso para Josh. Como podiam parar, Amy precisava deles, a única razão deles estarem naquela missão era Amy, se ela precisava de ajuda, dormir era um completo erro. Naquela noite eles não pararam, mas quando a manha em fim apareceu sob a montanha e o castelo parecia mais próximo do que nunca, Josh se jogou de joelhos no chão, cansado, derrotado e com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Vamos dormir um pouco, se acordamos ainda à tarde talvez cheguemos lá hoje à noite – disse Tom numa voz firme.

- Amy... – começou Josh.

- No estado em que estamos não venceremos – disse Nora seria.

- Eliot pisará em nós e Amy... – Hank começou.

- Precisamos recuperar as forças, também quero salvá-la, Malfoy, mas não quero arriscar a vida de ninguém aqui, Amy não ia querer isso nem você, estou certo? – perguntou Tom de um modo severo.

Josh se rendeu. Era madrugada ainda, o sol nascia por trás da montanha e eles decidiram encostar e dormir. Nenhum deles conseguiu dormir muito, estavam ansiosos demais, nervosos demais, precisavam chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Acordaram a tarde mal havia começado e recomeçaram sua caminhada com as forças revigoradas e um único pensamento em mente: Amy.

Cada um com seus próprios motivos, cada um por sua própria razão, cada um tinha sua próprio motivação para chegar naquele castelo. A maioria queria salvar, Amy, obvio, esse era o pensamento principal, mas Belinda tinha apenas uma idéia, queria uma briga justa por Josh, lutar contra uma memória imaculada era injusto demais para ela, mas Amy Black em carne e osso teria defeitos que Josh não podia esquecer, não podia fingir que não existiam. Ela ganharia Josh, ganharia ele porque sabia que merecia, sabia ser melhor, sabia e rezava por isso.

- A Amy... será que ela está bem? – Brad perguntou de um modo que só Nora ouvisse.

- O quão mal amado você é, Lupin? A Amy vai ficar com o Josh, não com você – Nora rosnou em puro ódio.

- Eu não ia querer o contrario, Dewan, ela é apenas uma antiga amiga agora... – disse Brad pensativo fazendo Nora bufar – Está com ciúmes, Dewan?

- De você? – perguntou Nora serio – Vai sonhando, Lupin, vai sonhando.

- Sabe, Dewan, se pensar bem a ultima vez que nos falamos foi na praia, se lembra? – perguntou Brad sorrindo de lado.

- Falamos? – perguntou Nora girando os olhos – A gente brigou, Lupin, você estava sendo um idiota com ciúmes da Amy e do Josh.

_**-* **__**Flash Back*-**_

- Para onde pensa que vai? – gritou Nora fora de si.

- Se acha que vou ficar aqui parado vendo a demonstração de amor daqueles dois, está muito enganada – berrou Brad com ódio.

- Será que não vê o quanto magoa a Amy e o Josh sendo assim? Eles dois, por algum motivo loco, realmente gostam de você – rosnou Nora com raiva.

- Bem, acho que eles decidiram gostar de mim sem mim e juntos – rosnou Brad.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back *-**_

- Eu amava ela, Dewan – disse Brad serio.

- Não, Lupin, você apenas a queria, você a queria pro causa de uma paixonite de criança e depois por puro orgulho, você nunca amou a Amy, você nem sabe o que é amor – rosnou Nora furiosa.

- Olha quem está falando, a garota que me disse que não precisava de amor, me disse que tesão bastava – disse Brad sorrindo debochado e fazendo Nora corar de leve.

- Para a sua informação, Lupin... – começou Nora tentando se controlar – eu não lhe devo satisfação alguma.

- Nem eu estou lhe pedindo, Dewan, só não quero que banque a expert em algo que não entende – disse Brad sorrindo superior.

- Eu entendo mais do que você pode imaginar, Lupin, eu entendo o bastante para saber que você nunca amou a Amy, eu entendo o bastante para saber que... – Nora começou irritada.

- Que está apaixonada por mim? – perguntou Brad com um sorriso debochado.

- Como? – perguntou Nora nervosa – Há, você é muito engraçado, Lupin, serio, devia largar essa historia de inominável e virar comediante.

- Você me ama, Dewan – disse Brad com uma calma que estava irritando Nora.

- Eu te odeio, Lupin – rosnou Nora furiosa.

- Exatamente – disse Brad sorrindo de lado e seguindo calmamente deixando uma Nora furiosa para trás.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou conter o grito que estava se formando em sua garganta. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse quebraria a cara de Brad Lupin até ele descobrir o real significado d palavra dor.

- Rover... – Sheilla começou de um modo que só Tom ouvisse – Não há mesmo esperanças para a Amy?

- Infelizmente não – disse Tom serio e Sheilla teve quase certeza ver os olhos dele se encherem d'água.

- Ela, a Nora e o Hank... eles... – Sheilla começou.

- Eles foram à coisa mais próxima de uma família que eu já tive, apesar dos desafetos com Hank, gosto dele, Nora é como uma filha mais nova, que me vejo obrigado a tomar conta e Amy... Amy é o maior orgulho que a vida me deu e é a vida que vai arrancar ela de mim – disse Rover com a voz fraca e tremula.

- Rover... – Sheilla começou tristonha.

- Juro que se eu pudesse voltar no tempo jamais teria levado eles, - disse Tom serio – não importa se isso acabaria com a humanidade, pois isso deixaria Amy viva por mais tempo.

- Talvez ela não durasse nem um dia a mais vivendo lá, Rover – disse Sheilla tentando animá-lo.

- Você não vê, Sheilla? – perguntou Tom serio – Amy já está morta, ela morreu quando eu a tirei de Londres, eu arranquei a alma dela fora quando a tirei do Josh. Um segundo a mais lá valeria mais do que esses dez anos com Eliot, eu garanto, ela ia preferir. O fim dela chegou e eu não posso faze nada para impedir, não posso fazer nada para me desculpar pela desgraça que a fiz, não posso fazer nada para que ela viva. Isso, a morte dela, não acabara apenas com a vida dela, mas também com a de Josh e a de tantas outras pessoas, acabara com a minha, isso eu garanto.

- Sabe... – Sheilla começou incerta – minha mãe dizia que amor verdadeiro faz milagres e...

- Se ela estiver certa Amy poderá viver, pois não há amor maior do que o de Josh por ela, eu pelo menos nunca vi – disse Tom serio.

- Ela a de estar certa, Tom, - disse Sheilla sorrindo de lado – um amor como aqueles não pode acabar sem um final feliz.

- Errado, Sheilla, nunca ouviu dizer que as mais belas historias de amor acabam em tragédia? – perguntou Tom fazendo a morena baixar os olhos tristemente.

Mais à frente Claire andava firmemente, com os olhos ardendo, ela queria chorar, mas naquele momento não podia fraquejar. Sentia a mão de Will se fechar na sua. O olhou com atenção, ele lhe lançou um sorriso confiante.

- Ela vai ficar bem – disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu queria acreditar nisso, Will, mas algo no meu coração diz que isso não é verdade! – disse Claire derramando algumas poucas lagrimas.

- Ela vai ficar bem, Claire, tudo vai ficar bem, sempre fica, não é? – disse Will confiante.

- Eu sinto que dessa vez pode ser diferente – disse Claire limpando as lagrimas e olhando para o castelo que se aproximava.

Mais na frente, Alyson observava Hank com atenção. O namorado parecia meio conturbado, o olhar distante e nervoso. Ela suspirou e pos a mão no ombro dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Alyson com um leve sorriso.

- Não, Aly, não vai... – disse Hank a observando com atenção – Você não devia estar aqui... É perigoso.

- Mas eu estou, Hank, e não vou a lugar algum – disse ela seria o fitando calmamente.

- Se algo acontecer a você, Aly... Não gosto nem de pensar, eu nunca me perdoaria – disse ele a fitando com intensidade.

- Nada vai acontecer comigo, Hank, nem com nenhum de nós, vai ficar tudo bem... – disse ela sem entender porque ele estava tão preocupado.

- Você não entende, Aly, não sabe como é lá, é perigoso, arriscado e... mortal, - disse ele serio – Eliot não tem piedade nem muito menos coração.

- Então eu não pensarei duas vezes em acabar com ele, Hank, - disse Aly sorrindo de lado – você esteve fora tempo demais, eu cresci, Hank, e me preparei para esse combate, não vou perder nem deixar que ninguém te machuque.

- Você não existe, Aly – riu Hank apertando a mão da namorada com força.

- Existo e sou toda sua – disse Aly piscando e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

Josh pode ver o castelo se aproximar bem diante de seus olhos. Respirou fundo, a hora se aproximava, Prestor não sabia com quem estava se metendo. Josh Malfoy não deixaria que ele encostasse um dedo em sua Amy, nem por cima do seu cadáver.

- Está chegando... – Nick disse e essas poucas palavras fizeram Josh estremecer.

- Malfoy... – Josh se virou para vislumbrar as feições nervosas de Tom, Nora e Hank pareciam mais brancos do que qualquer coisa que ele já viu – Tenho que lhe avisar... Quero você longe do Eliot.

- COMO? – Josh perguntou parando bruscamente.

- Me escuta com atenção, Malfoy, - começou Tom serio – você não tem chances contra ele. Vai morrer. Nosso objetivo é salvar a Amy e dar cobertura para ELA lutar contra Eliot. Só ELA tem chances contra ele.

- Eu não posso deixar a Amy correr esse risco – rosnou Josh nervoso.

- Malfoy é isso e pronto, só a Amy pode com ele, não dá para você, não dá para mim, não dá para ninguém, ela é a única que pode vencê-lo – disse Tom serio.

- É verdade, Josh – disse Nora abaixando a cabeça.

- A única coisa que podemos fazer é dar a ela cobertura para que ela só tenha que lidar com Eliot – disse Hank meio que em rosnado.

- EU... – começou Josh furioso.

- Não gosto disso mais do que você, Josh, mas é a única coisa que podemos fazer – começou Nick furioso.

- É para o bem da Amy – murmurou Claire tentando se convencer.

- Vamos parar com isso e entrar logo, ela precisa de nós – disse Alyson seria.

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim, Aly – murmurou Nora.

- Estamos dispostos a correr os riscos – disse Matt serio.

- É, não andamos tanto para desistir na porta – disse Brad decidido.

- Estamos juntos nessa- disse Will apertando a mão de Claire.

- Vamos entrar logo – disse Sheilla decidida.

- Lembrem-se, fiquem juntos – disse Hank serio.

- Belinda, aqui – disse Josh numa voz forte fazendo a garota se por no seu lado no exato momento.

- Prontos? – perguntou Tom firmemente.

- Prontos – disseram todos instantaneamente.

Eles seguiram em passos firmes para o castelo que estava a meros quilômetros dali. Josh nunca viu nada tão macabro na sua vida, parecia um cenário de filme de terror, sem a menor duvida. Tom ia na frente ao lado de Sheilla e em seus calcanhares Nora e Hank, o rapaz segurava a mão de Aly com toda a força e ao lado dela vinha Brad. Do outro lado vinham Claire e Will juntamente com Matt. Decidiram todos que Belinda, Nick e Josh estariam bem atrás dos demais, com o temperamento dos dois loiros era melhor não brincar.

Tom olhou para cada um dos presentes com cuidado, podia ser a ultima vez que os veria. Claire e Will pareciam mais crianças para ele, naquele momento, do que quando estiveram em Hogwarts, parecia impossível evitar a morte deles. Matt por outro lado lhe parecia mais maduro que nunca, assim como Alyson. Brad parecia voltar a ser o adolescente que ele não viu quando partiu. Belinda ele não conhecia bem, mas havia algo em seus olhos que lhe assustava, algo decidido demais. Nick parecia o mais mudado, serio como ele nunca vira, o garoto sempre bobo parecia tão... adulto. Josh por outro lado parecia um zumbie, mas um zumbie assassino que mataria que se pusesse em seu caminho. Nora e Hank, olhou com atenção para os dois, como tinha medo de perdê-los naquela batalha, como tinha medo e não queria expor aquilo para eles.

Por fim os olhos de Tom Rover pousaram em Sheilla. Conhecia aquela lá há tempos, muitos anos mesmo, antes de trabalhar em Hogwarts eles estudaram juntos lá, nunca pensou quem iam acabar assim. Ele nunca pensou que ia olhar aquela bela morena e ter medo por sua morte. Nunca pensou que perder sua inimiga de infância podia lhe causar tanta dor, não gostava nem de pensar nisso.

_**-* Flash Back*-**_

Nos corredores vazios de Hogwarts uma bela menina de seus 15 anos andava tranqüilamente, sua pele morena e impecável, seus olhos escuros e penetrantes e seus cabelos negros e lisos davam a ela um ar de perfeição incrível. Sheilla Robb em seus 15 anos de vida era como a imagem de uma adolescente incrivelmente bela.

A menina andava distraída pelos corredores, desfilando com sua farda da grifinoria, os cabelos balançavam juntamente com seus movimentos simples e calmos. Ela parecia totalmente dispersa a tudo, mas enganava-se quem pensava isso. Pois sem nem pensar duas vezes a menina se jogou no chão com uma destreza fora do normal desviando assim de um feitiço que a atingiria em cheio.

Ela olhava furiosa para um canto escuro do corredor de onde surgia um garoto de seus 16 anos, cabelos negros, olhos escuros e rosto maldoso, a farda da sonserina e um sorriso maldoso na face. Era evidentemente Tom Rover. A simples imagem dele fez Sheilla rosnar baixinho.

- Poxa, Robb, essa ia ser boa, você ia ficar ótima careca – dizia Tom numa voz arrastada.

- O que acha de eu te deixar sem uma coisa, Rover, mas não é cabelo? – rosnou Sheilla fazendo apenas o sorriso do rapaz aumentar.

- Estou tremendo, Robb – riu Tom saindo de lá debochado.

- Eu vou te dar motivos para tremer, Rover – rosnou Sheilla empunhando a varinha e começando a lançar feitiços em Tom, começando assim mais uma disputa entre os dois.

_**-* Fim do Flash Back* -**_

- Sheilla... – Tom começou de um modo que só a moreno ouvisse – se algo acontecer quero que saiba que me arrependo profundamente do quanto te irritei quando era mais novo.

- Tom... – Sheilla começou sorrindo de lado – Se algo me acontecer quero que saiba que não me arrependo nenhum pouco de nada disso.

- Que bom, porque na verdade eu também não – disse Tom sorrindo de lado e fazendo o sorriso da morena aumentar.

- Sempre competimos por tudo, não foi? Até pela Amy – disse Sheilla sorrindo de lado.

- É, eu sempre ganhei! – disse Tom fazendo a morena lhe fitar com ódio e ele aumentar o sorriso – Mas agora estamos lutando pela mesma causa.

- Não sei se me acostumo com isso – riu Sheilla.

- É, brigar é bem mais fácil – disse Tom sorrindo de lado.

- Talvez quando isso tudo acabar as coisas voltem ao normal – disse Sheilla dando de ombros.

- Nada vai voltar ao normal, - disse Tom a fitando com atenção – certas coisas eu, sinceramente, não quero que voltem.

- Como o que? – perguntou Sheilla curiosa.

- Como voltar a brigar com você – disse Tom a fitando com atenção e surpreendendo Sheilla.

- Bem, - ouviram a voz de Nora ecoar pelo lugar – Acho que chegamos.

Todos ergueram os olhos para o castelo a poucos metros dali. Eles pararam ao lado da enorme arvore onde Hank e Nora podia lembrar de Amy, ela sempre ficava lá, na beira do precipício e era onde todos eles estavam agora. Na beira do fim de suas vidas, fitando seu carrasco que devia estar dentro daquele castelo apenas os esperando.

A pergunta que não queria calar era por que eles estariam entrando naquele castelo? Por que estariam dispostos a entregar suas cabeças numa bandeja sem nem pensar duas vezes? Pergunta era por que arriscar tudo sem nenhuma garantia? A resposta tinha apenas três letras. Amy.

**Na:/ AI GALERA, NÃO ME ODEIEEEEEEM, EU SEI QUE EU TAVA SUPER DEVENDO ESSE CAP PARA VOCÊS! Mas vocês tem idéia que titia Bru ainda tem prova e coisa para estudar? Pois é, baby, esse mundo me endoida, tenho prova amanhã e segunda, então a vida dói. Mas vocês ainda me amam, certo? Digam que sim antes que eu tenho uma crise ^^**

**Murilo:**** você é o que tem menos direito de reclamar de mim, super sumido, mas ta perdoado. ^^ **

**Herica:**** O que eu vou fazer com a Amy? Querida, eu sou um ser do mal sedento por sangue, o que você acha que eu vou fazer com a Amy? Hehe. Calma ai, não me mate antes da hora, foi brincadeirinha :D**

**Leli:**** Hei, qual musica você escolheu? Nem me disse. Ah e posta na fic, please, eu tou em pânico esperando **** seja legal que nem eu****, certo, esquece essa de ser que nem eu!**

**Luaana:**** sim, nova fic, baby, so digo uma coisa, sem sonserinos, eles me dão muito trabalho u.u mas relaxa que os Malfoy são meu centro de comando ^^ hehe, o que posso fazer? Eu adoro Malfoy e adoro Weasley. Sou uma contraversão viva. E tem HGs legais pow, tipo, sem ser tão melosas, porque eu deteesto muita melosidade, blarg (ex: vinganças da mente traições do coração! O nome é escroto, mas a fic é legal). Ah e pode esperar, eu não mato meus personagens assim, eu gosto de drama e choro, se não num tem a menor graça. O que posso fazer? Sou uma fã de series de drama! Viva One Tree Hill que me ensinou que matar personagem é legal, Viva The O.C que me ensinou que o principal também pode morrer. UIEAOEIOUA eu devia ser internada, sou louca.**

**Paulinha:**** Relaxa ai maluquinha, que ainda tem muito sangue e gritos histéricos para rolar nessa fic, sem contar com lagrimas, eu me abasteço de lagrimas.**

**Sophie:**** Flor, me diz que você não morreu? Super desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu estou cheia de provas e fica super complicado postar, mas aqui está um super cap ^^**

**Nane:**** Uou, aqui estou, não me mate minha querida conterrânea você é a que tem mais chances de me trucidar, já que estamos no mesmo estado e Olinda é um pulo de Recife ^^**

**Mary:**** É claro que o objetivo da minha fic é fazer você chorar. Me entenda, pequeno gafanhoto, por trás do meu jeito cruel e assassino existe uma pessoa legal que morre de chorar com fics (os novos marotos é o grande responsável pelo meu choro descontrolado) só que eu aprendi a não chorar nas minhas fics (só em alguns casos, gosto de acrescentar que até eu chorei com o final dessa fic ^^) e eu acho divertido ver os outros chorando, como minhas outras leitoras são malas e não choram, ai eu faço meu pequeno torrão de açúcar (vulgo: você) se matar de chorar ^^**

**Lina:**** Querida, a grande verdade é que eu sou filha de Lady Gaga. A loca. Então isso explica toda a minha maluquice fora do normal. Ui tenho até roupa de lagosta (ta, ainda não, mas eu vou arrumar uma). Fofa. Relaxa e senta ai que tu sabe que eu sempre dou um jeito em tudo, uia, sou a melhor.**

**Barb:**** minha pequena Barbie girl, me entenda, não a sucesso sem drama, eu sei o que se passa na minha mente maluca e doentia e é legal ^^ uhuuuu, ah e relaxa ai, a Bela é gente boa, talvez ela e a Amy possam ficar vivas e juntas com o Josh, ai eles seriam um trisal. Veja que coisa mais fofa? HEHE! **

**Lloiza:**** Oi ser perturbador da minha vida. Veja com atenção minha idéia maligna de tortura. Começa com a Mary chorando e acaba com você me matando. É, eu estou querendo mudar esse final, não ficou muito legal, mas eu vejo o que posso fazer. Hehe. Relaxa ai tia Lu, brubru sabe o que faz.**

**Todos:**** Ainda me odeiam? Bem, eu espero que não, porque ainda tem muita fic por vir e vocês precisam de mim para saber o final, ah, claro, vocês podem me matar e roupar meu computador, mas vocês não fariam isso porque no fundo vocês me amam loucamente, ai que coisitas fofas! Kiss :***


	11. A dor de um olhar

A dor de um olhar (cap 11)

De todas as coisas que Josh esperava aquela era a ultima, é, talvez estivesse confiante demais, mas não podia se culpar por esperar algo melhor. Afinal, ele esperava pelo menos surpreender, eles arrombaram a porta no castelo, era para no mínimo assustar. Nem isso eles conseguiram, assim que a porta não os separava mais de dentro do castelo de Eliot eles se viram cercados. Totalmente cercados na verdade.

Josh se pos na frente de Belinda que se assustou de imediato. Will imitou o movimento do amigo tentando proteger Claire, Hank os imitou se pondo na frente de Alyson, Sheilla e Tom ergueram as varinhas sendo imitados de imediato por Matt, Brad, Nick e Nora, mas não adiantava, estavam totalmente cercados.

Foi assim que Josh se viu jogado em uma espécie de prisão que ele imaginava ser no porão da mansão. Ele acabara de abrir os olhos, obviamente havia sido nocauteado, olhou ao redor, viu Nick parado na sua frente batendo nas grades e soltando feitiços para todos os lados, coisa que não estava adiantando muito. Josh bufou, era realmente o cumulo.

Sheilla e Tom havia sido jogados em uma jaula não muito longe dali, mas continuava inconscientes, quem visse a cena teria os olhos brilhando em doçura, afinal, lá estava Tom no canto da jaula abraçando Sheilla, como se tentasse protegê-la, os dois inconscientes.

Will, Matt e Claire jogados em uma jaula longe das dos outros. Brad por outro lado estava numa jaula próxima da de Will, Matt e Claire, na companhia de Nora, os dois ainda inconscientes. Alyson e Hank por outro lado já estavam de pé na sua própria jaula e começavam a tentar arrombar as grandes, coisa que parecia impossível.

Longe de todos os outros, numa jaula separada, Belinda acordava. Sentia seus músculos doendo e a cabeça girando. Tentou se fixar num ponto estava recuperando o equilíbrio, começou a se esticar para recuperar os movimentos. Quando em fim se recuperou um pouco olhou ao redor, estava numa prisão ou algo do tipo, estava presa e sozinha e...

Parou bruscamente ao perceber a coisa jogada no canto da jaula. Foi se aproximando receosa. Incerta. Nervosa. Chegou mais perto. Começou a identificar que era alguém, uma pessoa. Isso não a assustou, principalmente porque a pessoa parecia muito, mais muito fraca mesmo. Estava escuro, não conseguia ver o rosto. Os olhos estavam vendados, mas dava para ver que era uma mulher. O corpo fino e delicado estava machucado, via rochas para todo o lado, das pernas bem delineadas aos braços finos. Não dava para ver bem, mas os cabelos eram longos, negros, muito bonitos, porem meio assanhados. O rosto totalmente coberto, deixando apenas a boca de fora por onde ela respirava meio ofegante. Boca essa impecável e meio rubra.

Belinda se sentiu dominada por um espírito preocupado. Entrou em pânico e se jogou ao lado da pessoa. Começou tentando tirar a venda dos olhos dela, via ela abrir a boca para tentar falar, mas parecia fraca demais para isso.

- Se acalma, eu vim ajudar – disse Belinda na sua voz mais doce possível, a pessoa pareceu se acalmar.

Assim que a garota arrancou a venda do rosto da pobre vitima quase berrou em desespero. Seu coração deu um pulo e saltou para longe como se tivesse levado um choque ou coisa do tipo. Ela olhava para o rosto a sua frente como se um pesadelo tivesse sido transportado para aquele mundo.

Belinda imaginou e sabia que ela era linda, mas não aquele ponto. O rosto parecia o de um anjo, parecia desenhado com detalhes e perfeição. Os olhos eram cinzas com um leve tom, quase invisível, verde e brilhavam numa tristeza quase artística. Ela respirava ofegante e Belinda quase berrou, era injusto um ser ter tamanha beleza, mesmo machucada e desarrumada ela nunca viu nada que chegasse aos pés de Amy Black.

- Obrigada – ela ouviu aquela voz tão injustamente melodiosa lhe dizer. Amy se esforçava para focar os olhos nela.

- Amy Black? – murmurou Belinda pasma.

- É... – disse Amy em fim fitando Belinda e por fim lhe lançando um leve sorriso – Belinda Hale, estou certa?

- Como sabe quem eu sou? – perguntou Belinda meio tremula.

- Ora, Belinda, você sabe bem como – murmurou Amy cansada.

Belinda ainda olhava pasma para a garota jogada aos seus pés. Seria fácil demais acabar com ela, mas por que faria isso? Por Josh? Não, ela acabaria com Amy Black quando a mesma estivesse em condições de revidar, tinha uma honra a zelar. Esticou a mão para Amy, ela a olhou com curiosidade em seguida sorriu doce aceitando a ajuda para levantar, Belinda a apoiou sobre seu corpo.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – disse Belinda rápida.

- Não vai adiantar, - disse Amy com um leve sorriso triste – sai e tire o Josh e os outros daqui.

- Menospreza o amor dele a esse ponto? – perguntou Belinda seria – Acha mesmo que ele te deixaria aqui?

- Sei que não, mas você pode tentar, faça algo, Belinda, não deixe que ele morra, eu lhe imploro – disse Amy com seu olhar mais triste cortando o coração de Belinda.

Belinda olhou bem para aquela garota em seus braços. Era o amor da vida de Josh e ela estava lhe implorando para lhe deixar para morrer, estava praticamente lhe implorando que a deixasse para morrer e levasse Josh. Era um pedido irrecusável. Estava louca para jogá-la no canto e tirar os outros dali.

- Não! Nós vamos dar o fora daqui! – rosnou Belinda furiosa surpreendendo Amy que apenas sorriu de leve.

- Tem certeza disso? – Amy perguntou sorrindo de leve.

- Tenho – disse Belinda seria.

Amy apenas sorriu de leve e se soltou da menina. Belinda a olhou sem entender. Amy ergueu o braço direito em direção as grades e com o esquerdo pos Belinda atrás dela. Belinda observou os olhos da menina ficarem ainda mais cinzas, porem logo não conseguia nem sequer olhar para ela, pois seus olhos grudaram nas grades que voaram de lá como se uma ventania as derrubasse, olhou para Amy, os olhos completamente cinzas, ela parecia meio em transe. Porem isso não durou nem cinco segundo, logo os olhos dela voltaram a um leve tom verde e ela parecia ter voltado ao estado de perfeição natural.

- Vamos? – perguntou Amy com um sorriso fraco, Belinda se pos ao lado dela a apoiando em seus braços e assim as duas saíram da jaula a procura dos demais.

Não muito longe dali na jaula de Nora e Brad. Os dois começavam a acordar. Brad acordou primeiro, olhou ao redor incerto, bufou entediado quando em fim a ficha caiu. Olhou ao redor, a única coisa que viu foi Nora, ela estava deitada no canto da jaula, dormia como um anjo, mas parecia meio... seu coração deu um pulo de preocupação, ela parecia fraca, estava machucada demais, se conhecia bem aquela ali ela devia ter levado algum feitiço forte demais tentando se defender.

Ele correu desesperado até o canto onde Nora estava, se jogando ao lado dela no chão frio. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam em preocupação. Ela nunca lhe pareceu tão fraca, tão indefesa, tão vulnerável, tão... mortal. Tocou com delicadeza o rosto dela. Estava gelado, gelado demais. Sentiu ela tremeu, entrou em pânico, começou a sacudir a garota.

- DEWAN! – ela berrou – Dewan, acorda, por favor, isso não tem graça! – não recebeu resposta – DEWAN, PARA COM ISSO, PARA! DEWAN!

Ele começou a ficar mais nervoso ainda, seus olhos começaram a arder, a segurou com força, como se tentasse impedir que algo acontecesse com ela, viu os olhinhos castanhos se abrirem lentamente, meio sonolentos e fracos demais, aquilo não lhe acalmou, ela ainda parecia estar meio dormindo e esse mero esforço parecia deixá-la inda mais gelada.

- Lupin... – ela murmurou fraca.

- Nora, por favor, para com isso... – implorou Brad a segurando ainda com mais força, seus olhos quase transbordavam – Não tem graça...

- Lupin, eu vou morrer – disse ela com um sorriso triste na face.

- Não diz isso, você vai ficar bem – disse ele em pânico.

- Não, eu vou morrer, você deve estar feliz, Lupin, me odeia – disse Nora com um leve sorriso triste.

- Eu... – Brad começou deixando os olhos derrubarem as lagrimas que queriam tanto cair – Eu não te odeio, Nora Dewan, nunca odiei.

- Bem, não faz diferença... – disse Nora o olhando com atenção, ela ficava cada segunda mais gelada.

- Faz... Eu... Eu... – Brad começou, mil imagens passaram em sua cabeça e ele sorriu triste – Eu acho que te amo, Nora Dewan.

- Idiota – disse ela fria.

- Nora... – Brad começou chocado.

- Idiota, mil vezes idiota. – disse Nora meio furiosa – Quem é idiota ao ponto de declarar ser apaixonado por outra pessoa quando essa outra pessoa está morrendo? Por Merlin, Brad Lupin, você tem bosta de hipogrifo na cabeça.

- Eu te amo, Nora Dewan – disse Brad sorrindo de leve e a beijando com delicadeza.

Os lábios dela eram frios demais e ela parecia fraca quase não se movia direito, mas Brad jurou que nunca beijou ninguém como beijou aquela garota. Nora sentia as lagrimas quentes de Brad em sua pele gelada. O afastou com delicadeza, sentiu aqueles olhos azuis tristes pousarem nela, sorriu triste.

- Eu não agüento mais, Brad – disse Nora triste.

- Não... – murmurou Brad nervoso.

- Sinto muito – disse Nora fechando os olhos.

- NÃO – ele berrou com todas as forças.

Nesse exato momento a jaula que os prendia explodiu atrás deles voando longe, Brad olhou pasmo para trás e pode ver a ultima coisa que ele esperava. Amy Black ao lado de Belinda Hale. Belinda permaneceu parada próxima às grades quebradas. Amy por outro lado foi meio cambaleante e cansada se jogar ao lado de Nora.

- Amiga, você ta bem – disse Nora com a voz fraca porem a felicidade presente.

- Calada – Amy mandou.

A morena esticou a mão e a pousou na testa da amiga. Brad não soube muito bem como, mas logo os olhos de Amy se fecharam e algo começou a sair de Nora, algo como uma fumaça verde que saia lentamente do corpo da menina. E com um ultimo suspiro de Nora Amy tirou a mão de cima dela e os olhos castanhos de Nora se abriram por completo.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Amy nervosa.

- Como se tivessem tirado um troço verde de mim – disse Nora ainda meio fraca fazendo Amy sorrir de leve.

- Brad, carregue-a, ela ainda está fraca, vamos dar o fora daqui e procurar os outros – mandou Belinda serio.

Brad obedeceu de imediato e logo saiu da jaula carregando Nora e sendo seguido de perto por Amy. Belinda logo se pos ao lado de Amy ajudando-a a andar.

Longe dali uma porta era quebrada sem a ajuda de Amy. A jaula que prendia Nick e Josh havia sido jogada longe. O loiro mais novo observava a cena assustado, nunca vira Josh tão descontrolado. O mais velho parecia transtornado, as mãos vermelhas, a roupa rasgada, ele suava desesperadamente, vermelho como nunca. Nick não podia acreditar e não acreditaria se não tivesse visto, Josh quebrou a jaula com suas próprias mãos.

A jaula criada magicamente por Eliot para ser indestrutível. Nick olhava para a face transtornada de Josh, ele parecia capaz de matar alguém com as próprias mãos. É, parece que havia coisas mais fortes que a magia de Eliot, afinal.

Claire estava com Will em sua jaula. Ela olhava triste para as grades que a mantinham ali, Will a abraçava protetor, ela precisava sair dali, Amy precisava dela. Mas como se respondendo seu drama interno ela pode ver as luzes se acendendo instantaneamente. Se levantou como num pulo, olhou para Will que fez o mesmo, e nesse instante todas as luzes se apagaram totalmente deixando eles num breu escuro. A única coisa que Claire pode ver foi às barras de ferro que a prendiam caírem. Ela puxou Will pela mão e correu dali, não precisou pensar muito para saber que algo estava acontecendo e que, pelos seus conhecimentos de confusão, aquilo era um alarme.

Alyson, Matt e Hank acabavam de esbarrar em Claire e Will, estava escuro e era quase impossível ver algo, se não fosse pelo conhecimento de Hank do local eles estariam fritos. Não demoraram a achar Nick e Josh. Alyson teve que se assustar com o estado em que seu irmão se encontrava, totalmente transtornado.

Brad carregava Nora em seus braços sendo guiado por Belinda e Amy. Ele observava Amy com cuidado, não era a mesma, dava para notar, apesar de parecer que sua beleza só aumentou a tristeza em seus olhos também. A cada segundo que se passava eles pareciam mais cinzas para Brad, era como um céu nublado sem esperança do sol raiar outra vez.

Era estranho compará-la com a Amy de Hogwarts. A Amy de Hogwarts tinha sim os olhos muito cinzas, mas não como aqueles, eram cinzas, como um dia nublado, mas um dia nublado onde você via o arco-íris se preparando para formar, um dia nublado onde o sol ainda o vencia e brilhava com intensidade... Brad parou bruscamente, era verdade, mas ele só era assim perto de Josh.

Olhou mais um pouco para Amy. No céu dos seus olhos agora só se via nuvens escuras e pesadas demais, será que com Josh o sol voltaria brilhar ali? Porque Brad realmente achava impossível que qualquer raio de luz voltasse naquela imensidão cinza que eram os olhos da bela.

Belinda por outro lado não conhecera Amy nesse passado para comparar sua beleza com a anterior. Para ela aquele ser ao seu lado, Amy Black, era a perfeição, e seria impossível algo mais bonito, algo mais perfeito, algo mais incrível. Se sentia estúpida pro tentar competir com ela, Amy Black, haveria no mundo algo mais perfeito que ela, algo mais belo, algo mais... algo mais triste?

Ela se perguntava, por que bela se triste? Por que triste se bela? Amy era linda, mas havia tristeza demais em seus olhos, dor demais em seu coração, pesar demais na sua consciência. Chegava a sentir pena dela, o que era absurdo, Amy Black não merecia pena, Amy Black merecia toda a sua inveja.

Mas qualquer pensamento de inveja ou pena que Belinda Hale tivesse por Amy Black sumiu no instante em que elas ouviram os passos se aproximarem, os seguidores de Eliot estavam vindo, estavam próximos e os matariam, para piorar foi nesse instante que Belinda viu Amy cair de joelhos no chão, a mão no peito, parecia sentir dor.

- Você ta bem? – Belinda perguntou em pânico.

- Vão sem mim – mandou Amy.

- Não – disse Belinda nervosa.

- Vão, eu não vou agüentar, vão! – ordenou Amy tremendo.

- Eu nunca abandonei meus desafios, nunca pensei que diria isso tão literalmente – disse Belinda sorrindo de lado.

Antes que Amy tivesse chance de falar algo Belinda a puxou pelos braços jogando-a em suas costas. Amy surpreendeu-se, Belinda era do seu tamanho, mas a garota a levantou sem muita dificuldade tentando não transmitir o quão difícil era lhe carregar, logo saiu correndo com ela em suas costas sendo seguida por Brad que carregava Nora nos braços.

Josh seguia nervoso pelos corredores escuros, algo em seu coração lhe dizia que Amy estava próxima, Nick o seguia de perto, Claire também, os demais lhe davam cobertura. Tom e Sheilla haviam se unido a eles. Olhou para os dois loiros ao seu lado, eles compartilhavam de sua dor. Claire estava transtornada e Nick parecia à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Eliot mandou os seguidores – rosnava Hank.

- Ele descobriu alguma irregularidade, o Lupin ou a Hale devem ter conseguido escapar – rosnava Tom.

- Então porque soltar os demais? – Sheilla perguntou nervosa.

- Ele tem seus motivos, ele sempre tem – rosnou Hank.

- Sinto-me usado, ele está jogando com a gente, está nos fazendo de peças para seu jogo dar certo – dizia Tom nervoso.

- Ele nos quer em perigo mortal – deduziu Hank por fim trocando um olhar furioso com Tom.

- Amy – foi à única coisa que Tom pode dizer.

- O que tem a Amy? – perguntou Josh parando subitamente.

- Ele deve estar nos usando para atingir a Amy – disse Hank irritado.

- Sabe que ela não colocaria nossas vidas em perigo, sabe que ela faria tudo para nos ver a salvo – disse Tom serio.

- Ele está a colocando contra a parede – disse Matt em fim entendendo e ficando frustrado com a idéia.

- Precisamos achar os outros – disse Alyson de imediato.

- Eles podem estar em perigo – disse Will nervoso.

- Pelo que eu entendi, Will, todos nós estamos – disse Nick irritado.

Não muito longe dali, Belinda já sentia feitiços em seus calcanhares, sabia que só não a haviam acertado ainda por causa de Amy em suas costas. Ela não ia agüentar muito tempo, estava cansada, com dor, olhou para Brad, ele ainda carregava uma Nora nervosa que olhava de segundo em segundo para elas, preocupada.

Amy observava o semblante preocupado de Belinda, o semblante de dor. Sentiu uma nova onda de chora se apoderar dela. Estava cansada daquilo, cansada de batalhas, cansada da dor, cansada da vida. Olhou para Belinda com cuidado e de imediato viu o brilho em seus olhos, aquele mesmo brilho decidido que ela vira um dia nos olhos de Josh. Doía aquilo. Doía ver o quanto ela era perfeita para ele. Doía mais ainda ter que entregar aquilo.

Belinda se surpreendeu ao ver Amy pular de suas costas meio cambaleante, eles haviam tomado uma distancia dos vilões, mas mesmo assim não podiam parar. Olhou em pânico para a morena, Brad parou e fitou a amiga de escola, curioso. Amy apenas olhou para os três com um carinho fora do comum.

- Corram – mandou ela.

- Eu já disse que não vamos te deixar – rosnou Belinda frustrada.

- Não ligo para o que disse... – rosnou Amy a puxando pela gola da blusa e assustando a todos ali – Belinda, me escuta com atenção, vai embora, tira o Josh daqui, tira todos daqui.

- Não posso te deixar – rosnou Belinda de volta, meio intimidada com aqueles olhos cinzas tão furiosos.

- QUER ME SALAVR? – berrou Amy irritada – ENTÃO TIRE ELES DAQUI! TIRE-OS DAQUI AGORA. TIRE TODOS DAQUI!

- Eu... – Belinda gaguejou.

- Eliot ME quer, Belinda, não a mais o que se fazer, eu não vou deixar ele machucar nenhum de vocês para me levar a ele, não precisa disso, eu irei sozinha – rosnou Amy furiosa.

- Não – disse Belinda irritada.

Belinda não pode dizer mais nada, pois logo sentiu o punho de Amy em seu queixo a fazendo cair no chão. Brad observou a tudo assustado e Nora com lagrimas nos olhos. Belinda olhava nervosa, do chão, a morena que tremia compulsivamente.

- Vai embora... – Amy parecia quase a beira de lagrimas – por favor, eu te imploro, vá embora, leve-os daqui, salve tudo o que mais me importa, Belinda, por favor.

- Eu... – Belinda começou.

- Não me importo com mais nada, apenas com eles... Belinda, - Amy começou – vá e só me prometa uma coisa... toma conta do Josh para mim.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade. Josh e os outros chegaram no exato momento em que os seguidores de Eliot. Josh observava Amy ser levada sem resistência, ele queria ir lá e puxá-la, era sua Amy, em carne e osso, sua Amy, queria ir lá e tocá-la, ter certeza que era real. Sentiu os olhos cinzas dela lhe tocarem a face, cortou seu coração, pois eles nunca lhe pareceram tão tristes.

Ele queria correr até ela, mas suas pernas não deixaram. Claire berrava o nome de Amy, Nick também, mas Josh não ouvia, ele só via Amy se afastar vagarosamente. Sentia alguém empurrá-lo para longe dali, era Belinda, Will puxava Claire do outro lado e Matt e Tom puxavam Nick. Eles estavam lhe levando para longe de sua Amy, mas ele não podia fazer nada, seus pés não queriam andar e fala era um dom que lhe havia sido arrancado. Ele só conseguia olhar para sua Amy que se afastava vagarosamente ao lado dos seguidores de Eliot.

Josh a via sumir de seus olhos como se fosse encoberta pelas nuvens escuras e densas. Ela era levada para longe dele. Ela estava indo embora mais uma vez. Com seus próprios pés. Para longe dele. mas exatamente como da ultima vez ele via uma dor fora do normal em seus olhos. Ela não queria. Ela não queria ir. Ela fazia isso por uma causa maior. Ele sentia isso. Como sempre Amy fazia isso por ele e era isso que mais lhe doía.

Como se o dom da voz lhe voltasse ele berrou com todas as suas forças a única coisa que queria, a única coisa que precisava, a única coisa que lhe faltava.

- AMY! – ele berrou desesperadamente.

Ela sumiu totalmente do alcance de seus olhos e quando em fim conseguia se mover e tentar fugir da resistência de Belinda, agora ajudada por Hank, não adiantaria mais, pois ela já sumira totalmente e seu coração lhe dizia com clareza que ela estava longe e ele não conseguiria tê-la, não agora. Mas para Josh esperar dez anos bastou, não conseguiria esperar nem mais um dia, ele precisava dela e agora ele a teria de volta ou morreria tentando, pois sem ela morreria de qualquer outro modo.

**Na:/ Oi pessoas, foi hiper mega ultra Power mals demorar, mas... er... eu não sei o que dizer, eu sou uma vagaba, podem me matar, mas esse cap foi hiper mega ultra Power legal que eu sei. Foi tenso e angustiante, um perfeito bru b. m. hehe, ah e o perfil no Orkut daqui já ta pegando então quem puder add eu agradeço totalmente, fofinhos, é isso, vamos às reviews.**

**Herica:**** Own, fofa, não faz isso, a Bela é legal, viu? Ela é legal mesmo, só é meio... um, meio de caminho, mas você aprende a gostar dela ^^ hehe, desculpinha a demora, linda, sorry por isso. Mas aqui ta um hiper cap ^^**

**Paulinha:**** tudo a poucos metros né? Só esse cap que demorou muuuuuuitos metros, ah e a próxima fic eu já tou trabalhando e ela ta em andamento e eu tou gostando muito do que ta acontecendo, vamos ver se vocês concordam comigo quando a fic sair ^^**

**Nane:**** OWN, conterrânea, foi mals ai pela demora, hehe, eu sou má. Mas tudo bem, quanto ao Josh, bem, eu estou decidindo com quem ele fica, haha, brinks, eu sei com quem ele fica, mas num sei se as pessoas vão gostar muito disso. Hehe, adora ser assim! Viji, amanhã sai o resultado da federal, acho que num passo, mas torce ai por mim, visse? Beijo.**

**Leli:**** Ai, amiga, sorry pela demora, foi super mals, mas e ai? E meus vídeos? Vai, fiz que tão prooooooooooooontos! Hei, poste na sua fic, tou ficando agoniada, já li meu presente milhares de vezes e preciso saber se eu vou aparecer mesmo ou você só me iludiu, mas de qualquer jeito EU QUERO UM CAP, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Eu sei, sou histérica, faz parte do meu charme :D**

**Mary:**** ai amiga, você chorando me dá motivação a ser mais dramática, né lindo isso? Ai que coisa mais fofa você é, você descobriu o babado, olha ai, Brad e Nora, uhu, que coisa mais fofitxa. Haha. Me mato de rir com isso. :D adoro isso.**

**Lina:**** Hei, flor da minha vida, relaxe ai, eu sou uma doida fashion. Ah e a Belinda é sempre surpreendente, é por isso que eu adoro ela, aaaaaaah, amo a Bela ^^ bem, eu sei que esse cap super demorou, mas acontece na vida, acontece na tnt. Ok, bruna é estranha, mas faz parte do meu charme e sedution... beijos.**

**Lloiza:**** AI VAI, ME DIZ QUAIS FORAM AS FICS QUE TE FIZERAM CHORAR PARA EU LER, DIIIIZ. Adoro chorar lendo alguma coisa, me diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz, vaiiiiiiiiiiii. ^^ e ai, adorou o cap seu com o keke? Porque ainda tem mais por vir, mas me diz o nome das fics, vaaaaaaai. Beijos.**

**Todos:**** Onde djabo está o Sr. Murilo? Meu dios, ele não apareceu, isso é incrivelmente assustador. Mas tudo bem, contem ai as novidades e o que acharam do cap, vai, muito fofos. Vamos galerinha, comentários, reclamações e ameaças para alegrarem meu dia. Beijinhos, galerinha fofa :***


	12. Escolhendo a Morte

Escolhendo a morte (cap 12)

- NÃO PODEMOS FICAR AQUI ESCONDIDOS!

Josh estava fora de si, agora que o choque de rever Amy ao vivo e a cores passou ele estava furiosos por terem deixado ela ir tão facilmente. Ele e os outros estavam escondidos no castelo de Eliot, num dos esconderijos que Tom, Nora e Hank conheciam. Nick também não estava nada feliz com aquela situação, Claire muito menos, Will tentava acalmá-los, Matt e Sheilla discutiam o quão assustador era aquele lugar, Hank, Tom e Nora tentavam elaborar um plano, Brad e Alyson por outro lado apenas olhavam para Belinda, curiosos.

Belinda estava num estado que Alyson não conseguia entender, ela ficava em silencio, apenas olhando para o nada, com o olhar perdido. Alyson esperava que assim que eles estivessem mais ou menos seguros ela ia começar a insinuar coisas do tipo que o melhor era partir o mais rápido possível, mas ela não o fez, apenas ficava em silencio, observando.

- AMY PODE ESTAR EM PERIGO – berrava Nick furioso.

- Ela ESTÁ em perigo, Nick – disse Hank serio.

- Então por que estamos parados aqui? – Claire perguntava fora de si.

- Porque não vamos ajudá-la saindo por ai feito um bando de doidos – disse Nora girando os olhos.

- Precisamos de um plano, estamos em território inimigo, Eliot tem vantagem, tanto de poder quanto de espaço – disse Tom serio.

- Então, o que nós devemos fazer? – perguntou Sheilla curiosa.

- Eu não sei – disse Hank baixando os olhos.

- Não temos chances de ganhar? – Brad perguntou nervoso.

- Praticamente nenhuma – disse Nora prendendo o choro.

- Então... – Will começou tremendo.

- Essa missão foi, sem duvidas, uma missão suicida, não podemos ganhar do Eliot, o que tínhamos na cabeça? – se questionava Tom fora de si, assustando a Hank e Nora que nunca o viram naquele estado.

- Então é isso? – perguntou Josh furioso – Foi para isso que viemos até aqui? Para desistirmos?

- Não é tão simples assim... – Nora ia dizendo.

- FOI PARA ISSO QUE NOS TREINOU, NORA? PARA DESISTIRMOS? – perguntou Josh fora de si.

- Josh, as coisas são complicadas... – dizia Hank serio.

- É A AMY, PESSOAL, AMY BLACK! – berrou Josh fazendo todos o olharem com atenção – NOSSA AMY. DROGA. Matt, Brad, Will, caras, quando a gente tava em perigo, com aqueles idiotas cornivais, quem nos salvava?

- Amy... – murmuraram os três abaixando os olhos.

- NICK, TODA VEZ QUE VOCÊ SE METIA EM CONFUSÃO, QUEM SEMPRE TE TIRAVA DELA MESMO TE AMEAÇANDO DE MORTE? – perguntou Josh furioso.

- Amy... – disse Nick com os olhos molhados d'água.

- Droga, Alyson, Hank, quem foi que fez vocês dois ficarem juntos? – perguntou Josh nervoso.

- Amy... – disseram os dois se entreolhando.

- Sheilla, quando você ainda era nossa professora, quem é que cuidava para a turma da sonserina não te irritar? – Josh perguntou serio.

- Amy – disse Sheilla sorrindo de leve.

- Claire... eu preciso dizer? – Josh perguntou fitando a loirinha que já chorava feito louca.

- Não... – murmurou ela.

- Olha, Rover, - Josh começou virando para Tom – Eu não sei o que a Amy fez por você, ou se ela fez algo, o que eu sei é que ela é muito especial, para todos nós, para mim, não posso, não podemos...

- Ela fez mais para mim do que você imagina, Malfoy – disse Tom o fitando com atenção.

- Ela... Nós... Não podemos deixá-la. Se for para eu morrer aqui, eu morro, mas eu não vou sair daqui e deixar a Amy para trás – disse Josh serio.

- Então... qual seu plano, Malfoy? – Tom perguntou fitando Josh com atenção.

- Eu... – começou Josh incerto.

- Isso não importa, - disse Belinda surpreendendo a todos – o que importa é que sentados aqui nós não vamos conseguir nada.

- Belinda... – Josh começou incerto.

- Se é para fazermos algo, então vamos nos levantar e sair daqui, pois eu prefiro ser pega lá fora do que aqui, me escondendo – disse Belinda se pondo de pé.

- Por incrível que pareça, eu concordo com ela – disse Claire se pondo de pé.

- Então... O que estamos esperando? Vamos para aquele salão principal de nariz em pé e mostramos para esse idiota como se faz – disse Alyson seria.

- É, vamos morrer, mas vamos morrer tentando – disse Tom sorrindo de leve e fazendo todos se levantarem decididos.

Enquanto isso no salão principal. Eliot estava sentado em seu trono, com o olhar calmo, a sua frente seus milhares de seguidores ajoelhados esperando que começasse. Ao seu lado um trono vazio, com um pouco menos de glamour, mas não menos fabuloso. Eliot sorriu de leve, ouvia os passos que ele tanto queria se aproximarem. Viu seus seguidores mais fieis entrando no salão e ao lado deles ela...

Chegava a ser assustadora tamanha beleza. Com um lindo e impecável vestido vermelho, longo, cor de sangue, tomara que caia e com varias camadas, os cabelos negros pareciam mais negros e brilhantes que nunca, iam até a metade das costas e estavam impecavelmente lisos, o rosto branco como neve estava limpo e perfeito, parecia impossível que ela estivesse machucada antes, os olhos... ah, os olhos estavam COMPLETAMENTE cinzas, sem nem uma pitada de verde, como nunca antes estiveram. Amy Black estava linda, mas parecia estar em uma espécie de transe, sua face sem expressão e seus olhos sem cor diziam isso.

Ela vinha em passos leves, parecia flutuar, talvez até levitar. Chegava a ser assustador o quão fora dali ela estava. Parecia não ser real, parecia não pertencer aquele mundo. Não parecia ela. Amy vinha até Eliot sem grandes emoções, parecia em total transe. Ele sorria cada instante mais e quando ela em fim estava a sua frente ele se levantou e lhe puxou com delicadeza pela mão, a segurando com cuidado de modo que ela ficasse ao seu lado e frente para o trono vazio.

- Bem, minha rainha, depois de tanto tempo em fim juntos – dizia Eliot calmamente. – Você é minha, como foi prometido.

Tudo parecia diferente, o mundo parecia diferente, o céu escureceu rápido demais, era manhã, mas o sol parecia não nascer, era como se confirmasse à era das trevas que começava. O sorriso de Eliot era cada instante maior.

- Agora, minha querida, eu vou dominar tudo e você vai estar ao meu lado – disse ele beijando as costas da mão da garota.

- Como desejar, mestre – disse Amy numa voz tão robótica, mas que não perdia sua melodia natural.

- Amy, Amy... MINHA Amy... – dizia Eliot meio sonhador.

- NEM SONHE!

A porta se abriu com um estrondo e por ela entraram Josh e os demais, o loiro mais velho era o mais transtornado, ele parecia fora de si, mas assim que seus olhos encontraram Amy seu coração deu um pulo. Ela estava linda, deslumbrante, nunca a viu mais bela, só faltava algo... seus olhos, eles não estavam nem um pingo verdes e... seu rosto parecia duro, faltava-lhe um sorriso, como os que só ele vira e que ela só concedia a ele.

Independente disso ou de qualquer outra coisa ela estava deslumbrante. Ele não pode evitar sorrir ao vê-la tão bela, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao ver Eliot segurando a mão da garota como... como se fossem um casal. Isso o tirou do serio.

- ELE... – começou Josh.

- Essa não... – Nora começou nervosa.

- Chegamos tarde... – disse Hank assustado.

- O que querem dizer? – Sheilla perguntou preocupada.

- Eliot já fez... – disse Tom pasmo.

- Fez o que? – Will perguntou curioso.

- Os olhos dela... – foi Claire quem disse.

- Estão sem cor – completou Nick assustado.

- Estão cinza – esclareceu Matt.

- O que exatamente ele fez? – Alyson perguntou.

- Amy está em transe... hipnotizada se preferir entender assim... – disse Hank serio.

- É isso que Eliot faz, ele entra na sua mente e a domina, mas ele só pode fazer isso com uma pessoa de cada vez... – disse Nora serio.

- Mas o controle é TOTAL – disse Tom serio.

- E o que isso piora na nossa situação? – perguntou Belinda mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Nós estávamos esse tempo todo tentando manter Eliot longe dela, nunca a deixando sozinha, tentando impedir que isso ocorresse – dizia Nora nervosa.

- Mas não bastou, ele agora a tem, é tarde demais... – dizia Hank fora de si.

- Com Amy em seu poder, Eliot é indestrutível. – disse Tom serio.

- HEI, IDIOTA, TIRA AS MÃOS DA MINHA GAROTA – Josh berrou com todas as forças fazendo todos o olharem como se fosse louco.

- Não tem noção de com quem está falando, pivete? – perguntou Eliot meio irritado, dava para ver que ele já estava furioso com Josh por ele ter interrompido seu momento com Amy, depois dessa ele não estava nada feliz com o loiro.

- Josh, se acalme – disse Tom pasmo.

- EU NÃO LIGO A MINIMA PARA QUEM VOCÊ É! – berrou Josh irritado – Só quero que tire as mãos da MINHA Amy.

- SUA? – Eliot perguntou gargalhando cruel em seguida – Sinto muito, rapaz, ela é MINHA, ela é minha antes mesmo de você nascer, ela nasceu para mim e é MINHA por direito.

- Amy não é sua, ela não é uma posse, um objeto, ela é minha vida e ELA ME AMA! – berrou Josh fora de si.

- Ela não ama, rapaz, e logo você não terá mais vida – rosnou Eliot.

Antes que Josh tivesse a chance de falar qualquer outra coisa ele estava duelando. Ele e seus amigos, estavam todos duelando com os seguidores de Eliot. Josh não soube bem como começou, mas logo ele se viu obrigado a puxar a espada presa nas suas costas e tentar batalhar com uns três caras ao mesmo tempo. Olhou ao redor. Eles estavam em minoria.

Claire parecia transtornada, chegava a assustar Will, ela duelava como profissional, a raiva parecia dominá-la e ela se saia muito bem lutando com uns dois caras que eram o dobro do seu tamanho. Nora, Hank e Tom pareciam fazer aquilo com uma calma quase assustadora, parecia tão fácil para eles como para os seguidores de Eliot. Sheilla não parecia ter grandes dificuldades, mas Tom sempre se mantinha próximo a ela tentando acabar com os seus e os dela ao mesmo tempo.

Matt também se virava fácil, tentava cobrir Alyson que tinha um pouco mais de dificuldade já que Hank estava tão ocupado. Brad também se virava bem, olhava com freqüência para Nora para ver se ela estava bem, mas a garota era dez vezes melhor que ele, riu de leve e correu os olhos pelo lugar, Belinda se virava bem, mas parecia transtornada, via que ela parecia não prestar atenção na batalha e teve certeza que se não fosse por Will a cabeça dela já teria rodado a séculos.

Brad tentou acompanhar os olhos de Belinda e ver o que prendia tanto sua atenção, não pode culpar a garota, aquilo era assustador. Nick e Josh, os dois, lado a lado, lutavam feito loucos, pareciam ter ensaiado, deviam pegar ao todo uns quinze, Nick cobria Josh, tentando pegar o Maximo possível enquanto Josh tentava se aproximar de Eliot que nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de se por em guarda, com Amy ao seu lado ele sabia que ninguém o machucaria.

Belinda parou de repente, olhou ao redor. Via Brad sempre preocupado com Nora, apesar dela estar em condições melhores que ele, via Hank sempre olhando de lado para ver se Alyson estava bem, viu até Tom Rover tentando protegê-la, via Will tentando acalmar Claire, Matt tentando proteger os amigos e Nick se matando para salvar a irmão... Josh... Josh fez tudo aquilo por Amy. Mas e ela? Belinda? Belinda Hale? Quem ela tinha naquela luta?

Desde que aquilo tudo começou ela tinha Josh, mas agora... agora ele estava por Amy e não tinha ninguém por ela. Ela estava sozinha. Olhou para Amy com cuidado, ela sim era uma garota de sorte, olhou para todos ali, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Onde Belinda Hale entrava nessa historia? Seria ela apenas mais uma pedra no sapato de uma linda historia de amor? Olhou para Eliot. Seria ela apenas mais um desafio? Seria ela tão má quanto Eliot por pensar em separar algo tão belo quanto o amor de Josh por Amy? Foi para isso que ela entrou nessa historia? Para atrapalhar? Seria ela apenas mais uma vilã? Seria ela apenas mais uma qualquer? Onde ela entrava naquela historia? Era a pergunta que rodava a cabeça da garota no momento e que a fez parar por completo sem conseguir mais mexer sequer a espada, fazendo Matt tentar impedir que ela morresse.

No meio da batalha Sheilla se via com uma espada apontada para seu pescoço, se viu de joelhos diante de seu adversário, caída e derrotada, ia morrer, fechou os olhos e esperou, mas assim que os abriu viu que seu adversário não se mexeria, pois ele tinha uma espada apontada para seu pescoço também, a espada de Tom Rover.

- Abaixe – ordenou Tom.

- Você é deplorável, Rover, indo contra o mestre, sabe que não vai adiantar – rosnou o outro.

- Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião, apenas mandei abaixar – rosnou Tom.

- Ora, e por que Tom? Você vai me matar no fim, eu devia acabar logo com sua amiguinha, não acha? – perguntou o outro debochado.

- Deixe-a e eu abaixo minha espada – rosnou Tom.

- Quem te garante que eu não vou matá-lo? – perguntou o outro.

- Ninguém – disse Tom rápido.

No mesmo instante Sheilla correu e a espada de Tom foi ao chão sendo que a do seu desafiante estava rasgando o ar em direção ao seu pescoço. Tom fechou os olhos e esperou a morte próxima. Em seguida tudo que se viu foi sangue e um corpo no chão.

Tom Rover abriu os olhos pasmo para o seu suposto assassino que estava no chão, morto, olhou para frente e tudo que viu foi Sheilla Robb. Ela havia enfiado a espada na barriga do desafiante que sangrava morto no chão. Tom sorriu de lado, tentando conter o susto.

- É, você me salvou – disse ele tentando se acalmar.

- Ia morrer – disse Sheilla seria.

- Não podia deixar que lhe machucassem.

- Ia morrer por minha causa? – ela perguntou o fitando pasma.

- Eu... – ele começou gaguejando.

Tom não teve tempo para falar, nem pode, pois logo Sheilla o entrelaçou e começou a beijá-lo com fervor, assustando o ex-professor de poções, mas ele logo sorriu e a puxou pela cintura. Will vendo a cena que se prosseguia bufou e começou a correr em volta dos dois impedindo que alguém os arrancasse as cabeças e gritando que não era hora para aquilo.

- Teremos tempo para isso depois – disse Tom sorrindo de lado.

- Nessa ou em outra vida – riu Sheilla puxando sua espada.

Josh por outro lado parecia não prestar atenção em nada que não fosse a batalha. Nick já estava bem atrás cuidando de uns vinte caras, ele por outro lado corria cada vez mais, enfiando espadas em estômagos sem duelos longos apenas a morte eminente de seus desafiantes que sempre iam ao chão. Ele estava furioso. Ele estava decidido. Ele estava pronto. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais do trono de Eliot. Podia vê-lo olhando para ele com um certo interesse, curiosidade e até uma pitada de ódio. Amy por outro lado parecia não vê-lo, ver através dele, parecia não ver nada.

E isso era o que o deixava ainda mais furioso. Ela estava tão fora, como se não estivesse ali. Não sabia nem entendia o que Eliot fizeram com Amy, mas não importava, o que importava é que ninguém deixava a sua Amy naquele estado. Ela era para estar sorrindo e com o olhar presente e marcante, não aquilo. Aquela pintura fria e sem vida. Aquela estatua de marfim dura e rígida. Não. Sua Amy era presente e nunca seria apenas m objeto numa sala. Ela era a luz e aquela Amy na sua frente não iluminava nada.

Josh correu cada vez mais rápido, matando cada desafiante sem dor nem piedade. Tinha que acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. E antes que ele se desse conta estava lá. Parado, jogado, diante do trono de Eliot, aos pés de Amy e com o olhar mais furioso do mundo.

Para sua surpresa ou não, Eliot se pos de pé e o fitou de cima e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo estava cercado de espadas apontadas para seu pescoço. Olhou para trás, viu seus amigos, cansados, doidos e jogados no canto do salão, nenhum morto, todos feridos e sem força para continuar. Belinda permanecia em transe, mas ao lado dos demais olhando para Josh com uma certa hipnose.

- Mestre, é só mandar e acabamos com ele – disse um dos homens de Eliot com a espada no pescoço de Josh.

- Não será necessário – disse Eliot sorrindo de lado.

- Irá duela com ele, mestre? – um dos homens perguntou, surpreso.

- Não vou precisar, tenho quem cuide disso para mim, alguém muito melhor – disse Eliot sorrindo de lado.

- Qual dos seus homens você quer que eu extermine? – rosnou Josh furioso.

- Nenhum deles... – disse ele puxando a mão de Amy com cuidado e a pondo de pé ao seu lado – Amy, querida, acabe com esse intruso para mim.

**Na:**/ Vai, eu sei que demorou, mas esse cap é super e só posso dizer que o próximo é melhor ainda, o próximo é MUITO BOM e nossa fic está quase no fim, pois é amiguinhos, ta acabando, poxaaa, mas vamos aproveitar enquanto tem :D

Paulinha: O.k, eu sei que a Belinda é uma fofa, eu também adoro ela, mas a pergunta é se vocês querem ela ou Amy ou quem sabe as duas... hum, o que será? Hehe, beijo.

Herica: O que vai acontecer com a Amy? Essa é a pergunta que vale um milhão, tem gente quase me mandando dinheiro pra ver se eu conto, mas eu nãããão vou dizer de jeito nenhum, hehe, só eu vou saber e morrer com essa verdade. Hehe.

Leli: Menina, e os meus vídeos? HEHE, eu sou muito chata, e eu seique vai sair logo, mas fico ansiosa poooxa :P hehe, ah e quanto a personagem mais diva que a sua fic já teve e que vai aparecer em breve, repito o que já disse, confio em você, apesar de eu amar o Richard, se ficar muito meloso pode me colocar com um outro gato gostoso e eu sendo só melhor amiga dele, se não eu juro que não reclamo de ter um mister gostoso pra mim. Hehe. Ah e eu sei que o excesso de maravilha na Amy irrita, mas a culpa não é dela, nem todos nascem perfeitos que nem eu ^^

Nane: nem rolou a UFPE, mas tudo bem, tou na católica e ta super legal lá, hehe, eu te frustro? Querida, o próximo cap vai ser frustrante e o depois dele pior ainda, nem idéia ;P

Maadneta: Oi, obrigada como sempre pelo comentário, aparece mais poow. Eu sei, Brad e Nora super fofinhos, adoro eles ^^ e Belinda é legal, agora resta-nos saber o que ira acontecer entre Amy/Josh/Belinda, o triangulo amoroso do século.

Lina: Eu amei as capas, deixa de drama, só num postei ainda porque meu PC ta quebrado ai tou com o do meu pai e é super chato, por isso tou postando devagar poow, eu, pessoalmente devo dizer, que essa, de todas as minhas, é a minha favorita ^^ hehe, nem tanto, tem outra seria que vou lançar que é melhor ainda, mas essa é imbatível, por enquanto. Hehe.

Sophie: Ah é mesmo, o cap passado foi super emocionante, esse foi tendo e o próximo é de subir pelas paredes, foi mal a demora, mas agora é só aproveitar :D

Lloiza: Exatamente essa cena e tudo em preto e branco de repente ;) cara, eu devia fazer um filme, é muito bom essas cenas pooow. Vou procurar depois essas fics que tu disse, o clima de Avril também me fez chorar um pouco da primeira vez, mas eu pessoalmente sou mais chorona em filmes e livros, filmes eu me mato de chorar, livros e fics também. Hehe.

Mary: Fofa, eu aforo que você chore nas fics, porque eu, pessoalmente, adoro chorar em fics, adoro adoro adoroooo. Eu adoro me emocionar ;P mas tudo bem, relaxa que o próximo cap eu devo dizer que vai te fazer chorar, tenho certeza disso, eu quase choro, mas dessa fic o que eu choro mesmo é o ultimo cap, ai eu choro rios horríveis. Hehe.

TODOS: primeiramente, o Murilo sumiu, hehe. Mas voltando aos fatos, sorry pela demora, computador ainda quebrado e ainda tou cheia de coisas da universidade pra fazer, muito corrido, mas não vou largar vocês, eu prometo :D hehe. Postem nas suas fics para eu ler e me distrair, poow, tou cheia de coisas, mas ainda quero fics. Beijão, pessoas e até mais ;)


	13. Algo mais forte

Algo mais forte (cap 13)

_- Não vou precisar, tenho quem cuide disso para mim, alguém muito melhor – disse Eliot sorrindo de lado._

_- Qual dos seus homens você quer que eu extermine? – rosnou Josh furioso._

_- Nenhum deles... – disse ele puxando a mão de Amy com cuidado e a pondo de pé ao seu lado – Amy, querida, acabe com esse intruso para mim._

O silencio pareceu tomar conta do lugar. Josh olhava para Eliot como se ele fosse louco. Hank, Nora e Tom estavam pasmos. Os outros pareciam achar que Eliot era louco, assim como Josh.

- Pirou? A Amy nunca me machucaria – disse Josh serio.

- Isso é o que você pensa – disse Eliot sorrindo cruel.

- Não, essa é a realidade – rosnou Josh.

- NÃO, JOSH, ELA NÃO É A AMY, LEMBRA? – berrou Hank fora de si.

- O que quer dizer? – Josh perguntou sem entender.

- Ele a está controlando, Josh, o Eliot está controlando a mente dela – dizia Nora nervosa.

- Amy... – Josh começou.

- MALFOY, ELA É PERIGOSA – berrou Tom preocupado.

- Amy, querida, acabe com ele! – disse Eliot, a garota fez menção de pegar a espada ao lado do seu trono, mas ele a segurou – Não vai precisar disso, minha rainha.

- Vai deixá-la desarmada? – perguntou Claire pasma.

- Amy não precisa de arma – disse Tom nervoso.

- Seria melhor se ela tivesse uma espada – disse Nora em pânico.

- O que querem dizer? – Matt perguntou sem entender.

- Ela é perigosa – disse Tom serio.

- Minha irmã não é perigosa – disse Nick ofendido.

- Nick, o poder da Amy vai alem do que você... – Hank começou.

Mas ele não teve tempo para falar nada, pois Amy começava a descer a pequena escada que a separava de Josh e para a surpresa da grande maioria com esse mero movimento varias coisas ao seu redor explodiram. Parecia que por onde Amy passava os moveis, jarros e a decoração explodia. Josh olhou pasmo para ela e começou a se segurar. O chão estava tremendo, como um terremoto.

When I see your smile

_(Quando vejo seu sorriso)_

Tears run down my face I can't replace

_(Lagrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar)_

And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

_(E agora que eu sou mais forte descobri)_

How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul

_(Como esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma)_

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

_(E eu sei que descobri bem no fundo que posso ser o único)_

Amy estava parada a sua frente, mas não era a sua Amy, pois atrás dela não se via o rastro de luz que ele normalmente via, e sim um de destruição, coisas quebradas e o chão tremendo, mas isso não impediu que o coração de Josh desse uma cambalhota em pura alegria. Era ela. Ela estava tão perto que ele podia abraçá-la. Se levantou as presas e deu um passo em falso na direção da garota.

O que aconteceu a seguir fez ele pular para longe dela, pois com um movimento simples com a mão Amy fez uma espécie de luz, uma energia, ele não sabia dizer direito o que era, mas ela fez esse poder estranho e cinza quase atingir Josh. O chão onde a energia baterá possuía um enorme buraco. Ele olhou assustado para Amy, ela não apresentava a menor expressão.

- Amy... – ele começou.

I will never let you fall

_(Nunca deixei você cair)_

I'll stand up with you forever

_(Eu enfrentarei tudo com você para sempre)_

I'll be there for you through it all

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso)_

Even if saving you it sends me to heaven

_(Mesmo que salvar você me mande para o céu)_

Mas não teve tempo para argumentar muito, logo se viu obrigado a correr, pois ela começou a lançar essa energia estranha para todo lado tentando atingi-lo, mas mesmo assim não mudava de expressão, permanecia fria e tranqüila, apenas andando em passos lentos e decididos na direção de Josh. Se ela o acertasse de jeito, ele já era.

- JOSH, CORRA, ELA VAI TE MATAR – berrou Tom fora de si.

- AMY NÃO ME MACHUCARIA – berrou Josh de volta.

- É melhor começar a se defender, Malfoy, ela não está para brincadeira – disse Eliot debochado se jogando em seu trono.

- Eu nunca a machucaria – rosnou Josh ainda correndo.

- Parece que a recíproca não é verdadeira – disse Eliot com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.

_(Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem)_

Seasons are changing

_(As estações estão mudando)_

And waves are crashing

_(As ondas se quebrando)_

And stars are falling all for us

_(Todas as estrelas caem por nós)_

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

_(Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem)_

I can show you I'll be the one

_(Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro)_

Josh continuava correndo feito louco, de Amy, varias vezes os raios atingiram seus pés o fazendo cair, mas ele logo se punha de pé, ou até mesmo seus braços, ele estava ficando realmente machucado. Sem contar com aquele terremoto maluco que não o deixava correr direito e com as coisas explodindo ao seu lado. Olhou para seus amigos, os homens de Eliot os cercavam impedindo que o ajudassem.

- Amy, você não quer me machucar! – berrou Josh nervoso.

- Meu mestre ordena sua morta, sua morte será realizada – disse Amy de um modo robótico que o assustava, era a primeira vez que ela falava com ele e aquilo... aquilo não era sua Amy. Não ouvia o som melódico e sim um som robótico. Não, não era sua Amy.

I will never let you fall

_(Nunca deixei você cair)_

I'll stand up with you forever

_(Eu enfrentarei tudo com você para sempre)_

I'll be there for you through it all

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso)_

Even if saving you it sends me to heaven

_(Mesmo que salvar você me mande para o céu)_

Ele não agüentava mais correr, talvez fosse mais fácil se defender, mas não podia, não podia machucá-la, aquilo doeria mais dele do que nela. Não podia encostar em um fio de cabelo dela se fosse para feri-la. Era sua Amy. O amor da sua vida e mesmo ela estando querendo matá-lo, ele não podia machucá-la, nunca poderia.

Como doía aquilo. Não os machucados. Não suas pernas que não agüentavam mais correr. Mas sim seu coração. Como doía saber que quem estava tentando arrancar sua vida era Amy. Aquilo não fazia sentido para ele. Era Amy. Sua Amy. Ela nunca o machucaria... não podia...

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart

_(Porque você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo o meu coração)_

Please don't throw that away

_(Por favor, não o jogue fora)_

Cuz I'm here for you

_(Porque eu estou aqui por você)_

Please don't walk away,

_(Por favor, não se vá)_

Please tell me you'll stay, stay

_(Por favor, diga que você vai ficar)_

É, agora ele estava ferrado, pois alem do terremoto tê-lo derrubado, Amy ainda atingira exatamente o lugar onde ele ia cair, fazendo uma cratera que o fez tropeçar a cair com tudo no chão. Gemeu baixinho de dor, mas tentou ignorar a dor e correr novamente, não teve essa opção. Pois logo viu ela, Amy Black, parada na sua frente com a delicada mão branca como neve apontada para sua cara, ele sabia, qualquer movimento em falso e ela o mataria.

- Amy... – ele começou incerto.

- ACABE COM ELE, AMY! – berrou Eliot animado.

- Você não quer fazer isso, Amy – disse Josh nervoso.

- MATE-O, ESSA É MINHA ORDEM – gritou Eliot quase gargalhando.

Use me as you will

_(Me use como você quiser)_

Pull my strings just for a thrill

_(Me convença sutilmente só por emoção)_

And I know I'll be ok

_(E eu sei que ficarei bem)_

Though my skies are turning gray

_(Embora meu céu se torne cinza)_

- Adeus, Josh Malfoy... – foi a única coisa que ela disse.

- Amy... – ele murmurou pela ultima vez.

Ela levantou a mão e a pos de um modo que ficasse exatamente na cara de Josh, era como uma arma e estava apontada para ele, era o fim. Amy o observava como uma maquina observa sua vitima. Não teria dó nem piedade. Josh viu aquele aglomerado de energia cinza se formar nas mãos da garota, seria seu golpe final ele morreria nas mãos de Amy e só tinha uma coisa a dizer.

- Eu te amo...

I will never let you fall

_(Nunca deixei você cair)_

I'll stand up with you forever

_(Eu enfrentarei tudo com você para sempre)_

I'll be there for you through it all

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso)_

Even if saving you it sends me to heaven

_(Mesmo que salvar você me mande para o céu)_

Como se as palavras mágicas tivessem sido ditas a energia sumiu por completo. Amy parecia pasma, olhava para a mão, meio incrédula, mas instantaneamente pos a mão outra mão na cabeça, como se sentisse uma dor muito forte.

- O QUE HOUVE? EU LHE DEI UMA ORDEM – berrou Eliot nervoso.

- Eu... Eu... – Amy começou, parecia estar se esforçando, mas nem sinal de energia alguma apareceu – Eu não consigo.

- O QUE QUER DIZER? – berrou Eliot fora de si.

- Amy... – Josh disse sorrindo de leve.

I will never let you fall

_(Nunca deixei você cair)_

I'll stand up with you forever

_(Eu enfrentarei tudo com você para sempre)_

I'll be there for you through it all

_(Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso)_

Even if saving you it sends me to heaven

_(Mesmo que salvar você me mande para o céu)_

E isso pareceu só piorar a situação da garota, ela tirou a outra mão que apontava para Josh e pôs na cabeça, apertando-a com força, sentia dor, ela foi ao chão, de joelhos, os olhos fechados com força, parecia sentir alguma dor muito forte. Josh corre até ela, preocupado, se jogou ao lado dela no chão.

- Amy, você ta bem? – ele perguntou pondo a mão no ombro dela.

Instantaneamente Amy pôs a mão no próprio pescoço como se tentasse impedir algo, mas o que aconteceu surpreendeu todos ali, pois apenas abrindo a boca, sem sequer meche-la, Josh pode ouvir claramente a voz melodiosa da sua Amy, a voz que ele sentia falta berrar de dentro daquele robô.

- JOSH!

- Amy! – ele disse fora de si em alegria.

Amy se pôs de pé, descontrolada, nervosa, Eliot berrava para que ela o atacasse, mas sua cabeça doía, seu coração apertava, algo lhe dizia que não podia fazer não conseguiria. Sentia uma vontade que ela achava que não passava de um sonho, que aquela ELA não conhecia, uma vontade antiga que a antiga ela, a ela não robô, conhecia tão bem, uma vontade descontrolada de chorar. Ela soltou as mãos da cabeça com cuidado, tremia, nervosa, os olhos ardiam, mas nem sequer uma lagrima caiu do seu rosto.

Josh se pôs de pé quase num pulo, a olhou com atenção, a expressão meio que em pânico, porem ele conhecia aquela expressão, era medo, já vira no rosto de Amy antes, tirando os olhos cinzas que pareciam congelados, era sua Amy, sentiu os olhos encherem de lagrimas e não pode conter puxá-la com tudo e abraçá-la com força.

Naquele instante pareceu que o mundo parou para Josh, Amy nem sequer se mexia, mas tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez era uma sensação tão boa que ele não podia nem descrever. Mas para sua surpresa maior ele sentiu algo pingar em seu ombro, sua blusa rasgada lhe permitiu sentir isso, era uma lagrima.

Ele soltou Amy devagar para fita-lhe a face, era a mesma face fria e dura de sempre, mas com algo diferente, lagrimas. Lagrimas escorriam como cascatas dos olhos cinzas, ela não parecia chorar, as lagrimas apenas caiam como se derretessem de seus olhos. Josh olhou pasmo para ela, em todos esses anos nunca vira Amy Black chorando, limpou uma lagrima da garota com cuidado, tocando seu rosto com carinho.

Agora, o mundo realmente parou, Tom, Hank, Nora e Eliot fitavam Amy como se ela fosse um E.T, ela não podia chorar, era... Hank sorriu de leve, Nora também, Tom teve uma crise de riso. Eliot por outro lado parecia transtornado e fora de si quando berrou.

- TIREM ELA DE PERTO DELE.

Tudo aconteceu muito, rápido, na opinião de Josh, antes que ele se desse conta os seguidores de Eliot o cercaram, mas não pegaram Amy, pois ela lançou sua energia cinza estranha em si mesma. Fazendo com que a própria caísse com tudo no chão longe dali. Antes que alguém tivesse a chance de tocar em Josh, Eliot berrou:

- TIREM AS MÃOS DELE! – disse ele fora de si – O MALFOY É MEU!

**Na:/ Musica do cap: "Your Guardian Angel" de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. ****EU SINTO MUITO PELA DEMORA, SERIO MESMO, SERIO MESMO, TOU ME SENTINDO UM NOJO POR NÃO TER POSTADO ANTES D; mas esse cap pagou, né? Foi lindo de morrer e o próximo também é, mas esse é um dos meus caps favoritos, li mil vezes, esse e o ultimo, mil perdões, mas essa fic já ta quase no fim e a próxima em andamento a próxima É A ULTIMA. Momento de tensão... mas não fiquem tristes, meus pequenos pimpolhinhos, titia bru já ta fazendo novas series e elas tão se saindo muito bem pelo teste de eu ta agüentando fazer, kkkkkkkkkkk, bem, vamos as reviews e vamos ver o quanto me odeiam ;)**

**Barb:**** Eu sei que eu tou seno uma sádica sem coração pior do que o normal, mas as coisas tão complicadas mesmo e eu não quero abandonar nenhuma fic, mas foi super mal a demora :s falha minha, sem desculpas.**

**Herica: ****Tanãnãnãããããã; E AI ESTÁ, VIA OS FOFOS, mas quanto tempo eu vou ser legal? Porque será mesmo que o nosso herói agüenta Elliot? Eu mesma não sei, nem sei com quem ele vai ficar, quanto mais se vai ficar vivo. Kkkk.**

**Mary:**** Doidinha, foi mal pela demora, tu chorou com esse cap? Nesse eu nem choro, eu acho, mas o ultimo eu choro, choro de morrer, EU CHORO. Kkkk.**

**Maadneta:**** Apareça mais mesmo, mas me explica essa implicância de todo mundo com a Belinda, eu adoro ela, ela é fera, ta, eu adoro a Amy também, mas vamos ver o que dá para fazer...**

**Lina:**** Eu adoro a ANE III também, é um dos meus xodós, amei Karina, foi uma das minhas personagens favoritas, mas essa fic eu me apeguei demais, não sei porque, acho que foi porque chorei muito no ultimo cap e eu adoro chorar ai pra mim foi o must eu conseguir me fazer chorar, sei lá :P**

**Sophie:**** Menina, e ai está, não foi tão difícil ou será que foi? Bem, agora vai complicar, porque Amy pode até não ter machucado o Josh, mas eu duvido que o Elliot vá ser muito gentil ;P**

**Todos:**** e nós demoramos a postar, mas tem muita gente sumida aqui, onde diabos está o Murilo, a Leli, a Lu e o povo todo afinal? Ninguém mais liga pra essa fic? Vou me jogar do meio fio, assim não dá para viver. Kkkkk, bem, gente, serio mesmo, foi mal a demora, não foi por mal, mas vamos comentar **


	14. A Batalha Final

A Batalha final (cap 14)

_- TIREM AS MÃOS DELE! – disse ele fora de si – O MALFOY É MEU!_

Josh não teve muito tempo para pensar, nem queria isso, puxou a sua espada de imediato, e ficou esperando Prestor que vinha em passos lentos na sua direção. Apesar dos passos calmos os olhos vermelhos do rapaz demonstravam uma raiva que Josh jamais virá, mas não se assustou, ele próprio estava sedento em ódio e Prestor teria o que merecia.

Olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de Amy, jogado num canto não muito longe dali. Ela estava desacordada e seu rosto marcado pelas lagrimas que ainda caiam, apesar dos olhos estarem fechados, ela parecia fraca e estava evidentemente machucada, e a culpa disso era de Eliot. Ele pagaria, ninguém deixava sua Amy naquele estado, rosnou baixinho quando Eliot parou na sua frente puxando uma espada.

- É hora da verdade, Malfoy – disse o moreno meio debochado.

- Você vai pagar por tê-la tirado de mim – rosnou Josh.

- É ai que você se engana, Malfoy, pois eu não a tirei de você... – disse Eliot sorrindo cruel – ela veio até mim.

Transtornado e dominado pelo ódio, Josh se viu tentando acertar Eliot a todo custo. Sua espada rasgava o ar, mas seus ataques eram sempre muito bem defendidos por Eliot. Josh era bruto e usava toda sua força, Eliot parecia nem se cansar e chegava a ser elegante duelando.

Cada movimento perfeito e certeiro do moreno parecia irritar cada vez mais Josh. Ele atacava cada vez mais violento, mas isso não parecia bastar, Eliot sempre defendia os ataques com classe e com um sorriso demoníaco da face.

- Ela me escolheu, Malfoy, é por isso que está tão furioso, não é? – perguntou Eliot quase gargalhando enquanto Josh tentava lhe cortar a cabeça fora – Você correu atrás dela e eu nem precisei, ela veio até mim por si só.

- CALA A BOCA – ordenou Josh furioso.

Eliot agora gargalhava e seus movimentos eram cada vez mais perfeitos, ele não atacara Josh uma só vez, apenas se defendia facilmente dos ataques enfurecidos do rapaz. Ele parecia um profissional duelando com uma criança irritada.

- Você veio de novo atrás dela, Malfoy, mas ela novamente te deixou e veio ate mim, ela podia ter fugido com você, não podia? Mas não, ela veio ate mim – ria Eliot que parecia realmente se divertir com o transtorno que causavam suas palavras.

- NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO – berrou Josh tentando mais uma vez um ataque, que foi facilmente defendido.

Belinda observava Josh com atenção, toda sua determinação, coragem, força e amor estavam naquele duelo. Naquele duelo estúpido onde o loiro parecia não ter chances de ganhar. Seria possível que tudo o que Josh tinha não poderia vencer Eliot? Ela nunca o vira tão transtornado, tão fora de sim, tão obcecado por algo. Ele queria matar Eliot. Ele queria fazê-lo se calar. Ele queria poder berrar que ele estava errado, mas como se Eliot parecia estar quase lhe convencendo de que tudo o que acreditou ate agora... era pura besteira.

- Não sei mesmo, Malfoy? Então me diz... por que ela veio até mim? – perguntou Eliot sorrindo de lado.

- Eu... – começou Josh ficando cada segundo mais nervoso.

- Não sabe? – perguntou Eliot alargando seu sorriso – Pois eu lhe digo o porque. Ela veio até mim porque ela é IGUAL a mim, Malfoy.

- NÃO! – berrou Josh furioso tentando acertar Eliot a todo custo.

Josh não ia ouvir aquilo. Não sobre sua Amy. Amy não era como ele. Não seria. Amy era um anjo. Aquele cara era um demônio. Amy não o escolhera, não podia ter escolhido, mesmo que tudo parecesse dizer que ele, Eliot, estava certo, Josh não podia acreditar. Não a sua Amy. Ela não.

- Você sabe que é verdade, Malfoy, por isso está tão transtornado! - riu Eliot – sua raiva só deixa ainda mais obvia a sua insegurança. Você sabe que a Amy é como eu, ela é o puro mal...

- Não! – berrou Josh furioso tentando calá-lo com a espada.

- Você sabe que ela é a herdeira das trevas. – riu Eliot – Sabe que ela nasceu para me servir, é o destino dela e ninguém pode mudar isso. Amy nasceu para servir ao lado negro e é o que ela quer fazer!

- NÃO – berrava Josh furioso.

- Ela é o que é, Malfoy... – riu Eliot – ela é como eu e é a mim que ela pertence, somos feitos um para o outro, você não vê?

- NÃO É VERDADE, AMY ME AMA! – ele berrou com todas as forças fazendo a espada rasgar o ar e se não fosse pelo movimento preciso de Eliot teria cortado a cabeça do moreno.

Eliot gargalhou como Josh nunca viu. Ele ria compulsivamente como se o loiro tivesse acabado de falar a coisa mais estupidamente engraçada da face da terra. Até seus movimentos pareciam pedir que Josh esperasse um pouco para ele rir. Ele parecia não conseguir se controlar e isso enfurecia cada vez mais Josh, aquele idiota estava lhe levando na brincadeira.

- Você não acha isso, não é Malfoy? – perguntou Eliot ainda rindo – Falou para me divertir, você realmente não acha isso, não é?

- O que? – Josh perguntou irritado.

- Não acha que ela te ama, não é? Você não é idiota a esse ponto – riu Eliot fazendo Josh se enfurecer.

Josh começou a tentar acertá-lo com movimentos violentos e nervosos que pareciam fazer Eliot rir cada vez mais. Ele se contorcia em gargalhadas enquanto defendia dos ataques violentos e sem sucesso de Josh. Cada risada do moreno irritava Josh mais e mais. Era como se debochasse de tudo o que ele sempre acreditou.

- ELA ME AMA – berrou Josh furioso.

- Me poupe, Malfoy, - riu Eliot – ela não pode amar. Amy é uma arma, Malfoy, será que você não consegue entender isso? Ela não nasceu para amar ou coisas assim, ela não pode, não é da natureza dela, ela nasceu para exterminar, para destruir e para dominar. Ela não tem sentimentos. Ela é apenas... um objeto.

- CALE-SE – berrou Josh ainda mais furioso.

- Você achava mesmo que ela te amava? – riu Eliot – Como você é idiota. Ela não pode amar, Malfoy, acorda, ela não é nem um ser humano direito, ela é uma arma. Uma arma encantadora, é verdade, mas é só uma arma, ela não sente e ela não ama, ela é feita para destruir, essa é sua missão, é para isso que nasceu é para isso que vive.

- NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO – berrou Josh descontrolado, ele não conseguia ouvir aquilo.

- Sei, Malfoy, sei porque é para mim que ela vive. – riu Eliot – Essa é a missão dela, ela veio da escuridão, a herdeira das trevas, ela veio para me tornar o dono de tudo, para que eu faça as trevas dominarem, é para isso que ela existe, para me ajudar e para ao meu lado governar. Ela é minha, Malfoy é feita para mim em toda a sua essência.

- NÃO SABE DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO!

Belinda não conseguia tirar os olhos de Josh, ele parecia tão transtornado. Tão fora de si e Eliot só cada vez mais calmo e transpirando certeza. Josh estava inseguro, as evidencias estavam do lado de Eliot e Belinda sabia que se ele não tivesse Amy para lutar ele não teria mais nada para viver. Observou o loiro com atenção.

Belinda se perguntava como alguém podia realmente acreditar que aquilo entre ele e Amy era amor? Aquilo era uma doença. Uma coisa doentia e maluca que os prendia, mas Eliot estava certo, Amy era uma arma e Josh tinha que acreditar nisso porque... porque era a única realidade. Ele esperou esse tempo todo por uma coisa que não existia, ele criara Amy em sua cabeça, mas ela não era isso.

Se ele a amasse teria uma certeza, Josh não tinha, ele tinha apenas sua adolescência como prova enquanto que Eliot tinha o destino todo como sua historia. Josh estava tendo todas as duas duvidas sendo expostas ali para todos e Belinda via e sentia, Eliot estava certo. Engoliu em seco, não podia simplesmente acreditar no sentimento de Josh e Amy. Não havia amor ali, havia apenas...

Ela parou instantaneamente seus pensamentos para fitar o loiro que agora gargalhava loucamente, todos o olhavam como se ele não fosse normal, mas logo as feições de Josh foram dominadas por uma calma fora do normal, era como se tudo fizesse sentido e ele lançou um olhar para Eliot que talvez ele lançasse para uma criança de 5 anos que não entende matemática.

- Você não sabe nada, Eliot, - riu Josh – não sabe do que está falando. Amy é feita para mim assim como eu sou feito para ela. Nós vencemos a treva que havia nela quando éramos apenas adolescentes. Nosso amor é mais forte do que tudo o que você acredita.

- Enlouqueceu, Malfoy? Me escute com atenção, ela NÃO pode amar – rosnou Eliot meio impaciente.

- Como pude ser tão idiota, Eliot? Você me enganou direitinho com esse negocio de entrar na cabeça dos outros, - riu Josh – quando Amy te expulsou da cabeça dela você estava livre para entrar na minha e me encher de duvidas, mas isso não é o suficiente, Eliot, eu amo aquela mulher e você nunca me colocará contra ela.

- Independente de qualquer outra coisa, Malfoy, é a mais pura verdade que ela é apenas uma arma, pergunte ao Rover ou a qualquer outro, ela não ama, Malfoy, ela é a herdeira das trevas, ela... – Eliot começava cada segundo mais nervoso.

- Eu sei de tudo isso, seu idiota, - disse Josh girando os olhos – sei que ela é a herdeira das trevas, mas me diga, o que isso muda? Amy foi mais forte que o destino, foi mais forte do que tudo, ela quer estar comigo, Eliot, e pode ser até que ela não ame, eu não importo, pois amo o bastante por nós dois. Ela já me deu provas do quanto sou importante para ela, Eliot.

- Ah é? Como o que? Fugir de você? – debochou Eliot.

- Não, como não me matar agora a pouco, se esqueceu disso? – perguntou Josh sorrindo debochado – Mesmo sob o seu controle, ela foi mais forte, Amy não me machucou em nenhum momento, ela não poderia, pois a uma coisa mais forte que isso, Eliot, e é o sentimento dela por mim.

- Ela não tem sentimentos – berrou Eliot.

- Então me diga como, Eliot, como ela foi contra seu poder e não me matou? – perguntou Josh sorrindo de leve.

- Eu...- começou Eliot incerto.

- O que? O grande e poderoso mestre das trevas não tem resposta para isso? – gargalhou Josh – Pois eu tenho, Eliot, o destino é cada um quem faz. Amy me pos no destino dela e nem você nem ninguém vão me tirar dele.

Josh começou a duelar de verdade. Agora Belinda podia ter certeza que até mesmo Eliot estava com dificuldades, ele tinha que se concentrar na batalha. Viu as espadas tilintando na sua frente. Eliot em fim estava atacando. Ele não estava apenas se defendendo e brincando com a mente de Josh, ele estava lutando, agora sim a batalha começara.

Belinda olhou para os outros ao seu lado. Nick tinha um leve sorriso, parecia não ter duvidado de nada nem por um segundo. Matt por outro lado respirava aliviado, como se em fim as coisas pudessem dar certo. Claire não tirava os olhos da batalha, Will precisava segurá-la para ela entender que estava fraca demais para ir lá e ajudar Josh. Alyson por outro lado segurava Hank para que ele não fosse lá ajudar o loiro, e tentava convencer Nick e Claire a manterem distancia de Amy, afinal, qualquer movimento em falso deles e a garota podia ser destruída pelos diversos seguidores de Eliot.

Brad abraçava Nora contra o corpo, como se tentasse protegê-la de tudo o que ocorria, diferente dos demais, Nora parecia não tão confiante. Sheilla, parecia realmente acreditar que as coisas iam se acertar, mas Tom por outro lado parecia tão sem confiança quanto Nora. Ele olhava para o corpo de Amy jogado longe e para a batalha, parecia esperar a derrota de Josh.

Belinda olhou mais uma vez para o corpo desacordado de Amy Black. Ela estava tão fraca. Tão só. Tão fria. Mas mesmo assim era tão bela que chegava a ser errado. Sua beleza era injusta, sua perfeição evidente e, apesar de querer acreditar no contrario, Belinda sentia que seu coração era tão belo quanto seu rosto.

Longe dali, em Londres. Stacy já sairá do Hospital, estava em sua casa, na companhia de Virginia, Loren e Peter. A ruiva andava de um lado para o outro da casa pegando tudo que Stacy nem chegava a pedir, a moreno bufava entediada.

- Gina, eu tou bem – dizia Stacy sem paciência.

- Mas Tacy, você acabou de sair do hospital e... – começou Gina.

- Gi, ela saiu do hospital a uns dois dias – riu Peter.

- Então, ela acabou de sair – disse Gina seria fazendo Stacy girar os olhos.

- Loren, você está bem? – perguntou Stacy fitando a loirinha com cuidado.

- Estou é só que... – ela começou colocando a mão no coração com cuidado – eu...

Antes que Loren pudesse falar houve um estalo e logo a casa estava cheia, Karine chorava compulsivamente sendo consolado pelo marido, Dustin vinha atrás sendo seguido por Sam, os dois tentando acalmar a loira, Leslie e James vinham em seguida, o moreno tentando acalmar a loirinha e Leslie apenas olhando a todos com atenção. David e Milana que surgiram em seguida não estavam menos nervosos. David abraçava a filha histérica e Milana se controlava para não cair no choro.

- O que está havendo? – Peter perguntou assustado.

- A Nine, ela... – começou Sam serio.

- A senhora também, tia Karine? – perguntou Loren a fitando com atenção, Karine balançou a cabeça positivamente chorando mais ainda em seguida.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Stacy nervosa.

- Olha pela janela, Stacy, e me diga – disse Leslie seria.

Stacy, Gina e Peter correram até a janela para fitarem um céu completamente escuro, as nuvens cobriam tudo, parecia noite, não se via nem sinal do sol mesmo sendo ainda tão cedo. Stacy engoliu em seco e virou-se para os outros.

- Isso é um sinal? – a morena perguntou.

- Não, isso é a era das trevas começando – disse James abaixando os olhos.

- Está assim a horas, Stacy, você não viu? – perguntou David surpreso.

- Não... eu não prestei atenção – envergonhou-se Stacy.

- Mas o problema não é esse... – disse Milana seria.

- Quer dizer, também é esse, mas... – começou Dustin incerto.

- Sejam claros – mandou Gina.

- O céu ia escurecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso ia acontecer, estava escrito, assim que Amy estivesse nas mãos do mestre das trevas, seu poder seria fora do normal e o mundo ia mergulhar nesse caos – disse Leslie seria.

- Se já sabiam disso por que esse escândalo? – perguntou Peter já que Stacy estava pasma demais com a idéia de Amy estar nas mãos de um psicopata maluco.

- A Nine teve um pressentimento... – disse Dustin serio.

- Isso tudo por causa de um pressentimento da tia Karine? – perguntou Gina pasma.

- O problema, Virginia, é que Karine aprendeu muitas coisas no seu tempo com as ninfas, ela não costuma errar – disse Tiago serio.

- E se a Loren também está com um mau pressentimento... – começou Sam.

- Eu sinto que a Amy e meu irmão estão em perigo – disse Loren seria, Peter abraçou-a com força.

- E o que a senhora vê, tia Karine? – perguntou Stacy serio.

- Eu vejo... – Nine começou chorando compulsivamente – Eu vejo uma morte, Stacy, a morte de alguém importante, eu vejo dor por essa morte.

Um longo instante de silencio se formou, ninguém conseguia falar, todos apenas sentiam a mesma coisa, algo de ruim estava para acontecer. Tiago abraçou a esposa com força, Karine chorava loucamente. As coisas pareciam não estar indo bem.

E na realidade não estavam. Josh e Eliot lutavam no mesmo nível, numa batalha épica e inesquecível, o tilintar das espadas assustava a grande maioria e estava começando a irritar Eliot. Ele estava farto daquela brincadeira. Para piorar sua situação ele viu sua espada voar longe e sentiu a lamina da de Josh se aproximar do seu pescoço. Viu o sorriso debochado de loiro. Ele, Eliot, o grande mestre das trevas, havia sido vencido por um mero Malfoy?

- Não vá comemorando antes da hora Malfoy – rosnou Eliot.

- Essa batalha acabou, Eliot – disse Josh decidido.

Sua espada cortou o ar e estava preste a cortar a cabeça de Eliot, mas ela parou centímetros antes, pois Josh estava sendo segurando por uns cinco caras. Eliot sorriu de leve ao ver o adversário no chão.

- Eu disse para não comemorar antes da hora, Malfoy – debochou Eliot.

- Isso é injusto – berrou Josh indignado, olhou para seus amigos, eles estavam sendo detidos também.

- Bem, a vida não é justa, Josh Malfoy – riu Eliot.

Belinda viu tudo acontecer como em câmera lenta, Eliot pegou uma arma com um dos seus seguidores, e sorriu debochado para o Josh no chão sendo segurado por vários caras. Belinda o viu de uma distancia segura, ele estava consideravelmente longe de Josh, mas não erraria o tiro. Viu ele puxar o gatilho e o resto aconteceu rápido demais. Tão rápido que ela nem tinha idéia de como o corpo de Amy Black fora cair ao chão na frente de Josh, recebendo a bala no lugar do loiro.

**Na:/ Pessoinhas e pessoonas, só tenho uma coisa a dizer... O PRÓXIMO É O ÚLTIMO CAP! BABYS, ISSO É MUITO SERIO! KKKKKKK. Eu sei, eu sei, me animei demais, mas é que eu amo o próximo capitulo poow, eu chorei horrores, eu sei, a lady do mal também chora, chocante u.u bem, vamos as reviews :P**

**Lina:**** Não entremos em pânico, minha querida prodígio de lunática psicótica, aqui vai o penúltimo cap da nossa serie favorita, ainda tou pensando se vai ter uma próxima ou se morre nessa, o que será que vou fazer? Momentos de tensão. **

**Leli:**** Bem, aqui foi seu favor, alguém meio que chutou o Eliot, kkkkk, mas me diz, por que não atualiza sua fic? Meu deus, por que? Ah e onde estaria o meu trailer? É, eu sei, sou hiper chata, mas faz parte do meu charme e sedução.**

**Maadneta:**** Poxa, eu adoro a Bela, sei lá, ela é engraçada, eu gosto muito da Amy também, mas ela não é nada engraçada, só meio irônica, gosto disso, sei lá, mas é a vida, independente do que aconteça alguém vai se irritar no fim, então vamos ver no que vai dar ;)**

**Barb:**** MENINA, ISSO É ÓTIMO! Eu quero logo ler a fic, posta o mais rápido possível, poxa vida, tou super ansiosa. Tem algum personagem baseado em mim? Eu sou diva, eu mereço. Kkkkkkk, mas tenta terminar rápido, eu quero ler ;D**

**Lloiza:**** COMO ASSIM? FOGE PARA AS COLINAS AMIGA, NÃO DÁ PARA VIVER ASSIM! O.O FOGE DA ESCOLA. MENINA, ISSO É HORRIVEL, não liga, ta acabando a escola, logo acaba, vai por mim, universidade é bem melhor, é outra vida, pense positivo ;P**

**Mary:**** o próximo você chora, serio, EU CHOREI, se você não chorar eu vou ter uma crise. Porque o próximo é trágico, e se você ler enquanto escuta a musica... ai você morre. CHORA MUIIIITO. KKKK.**

**Todos:**** Meus queridos, eu sinto muito por essa demora, mas é que universidade dá trabalho, fica complicado fazer as coisas, quanto aos meus queridos leitores de OMT não entrem em pânico, eu dei uma pausa na fic, mas logo ela volta, não vou desistir tão fácil, mas serio, cadê meus outros leitores? Murilo virou fumaça ou o que? Povo, cadê vocês? Kkkk :P Kiss. **


	15. Adeus Para Sempre!

Adeus para sempre (cap 15)

_ Belinda viu tudo acontecer como em câmera lenta, Eliot pegou uma arma com um dos seus seguidores, e sorriu debochado para o Josh no chão sendo segurado por vários caras. Belinda viu ele de uma distancia segura, ele estava consideravelmente longe de Josh, mas não erraria o tiro. Viu ele puxar o gatilho e o reto aconteceu rápido demais. Tão rápido que ela nem tinha idéia de como o corpo de Amy Black fora cair ao chão na frente de Josh, recebendo a bala no lugar do loiro. _

- NÃO! – ela ouviu Eliot e Josh gritarem ao mesmo tempo.

Josh soltou-se dos caras que o prendiam e correu para o corpo ensangüentado de Amy, ela havia acordado, corrido e tomado a bala no seu lugar. Eliot por outro lado, parado de joelhos não muito longe dali, tinha a mão no coração e urrava em dor.

- Amy... – Josh começou a chorar.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Josh, - disse ela com um fraco sorriso na face – eu morrendo... será... será o fim de Eliot.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO AMY... – Eliot berrava enquanto do seu peito escorria sangue, era o fim dele.

- Você estava certo, Eliot, estamos ligados, eu morro, você morre – ela disse sorrindo de leve.

Em seguida o corpo de Eliot estava completamente cercado de sangue e antes que alguém pudesse comentar ou falar algo ele virara um pó que foi levado pelo vento para longe dali. Para a surpresa da grande maioria seus seguidores também desapareceram como fumaça.

- O QUE...? – Alyson perguntou pasma.

- Eles deram a alma para Eliot, quando ele parte todos partem – disse Tom serio.

- AMY... - Claire berrou correndo feito louca e sendo seguida pelos demais.

Antes que eles tivessem chance de se aproximar o bastante Sheilla os deteve.

- PAREM! – berrou ela.

- Por que? – Nick perguntou nervoso.

Ela apenas indicou com o queixo Josh a poucos metros dali, abraçado com Amy, ela sangrando em seus braços e ele chorando loucamente. Todos pararam. Se fosse mesmo o fim de Amy Black, deixassem que Josh se despedisse.

- Amy... – ele murmurou embriagado pelas lagrimas.

- Josh... Josh, eu sinto tanto... – começou ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

I dreamed I was missing

_(eu sonhei que estava desaparecido)_

You were so scared,

_(Você estava tão assustada)_

But no one would listen

_(Mas ninguém escutava)_

'Cause no one else care.

_(Pois ninguém mais se importava)_

Josh tocou a face da morena com cuidado, ela parecia tão frágil, tão delicada, mas naquele momento ela também parecia mais humana do que nunca. Apesar da pele estar ficando cada vez mais branca, seus olhos estavam verdes, verdes apenas com um leve tom acinzentado, ela tinha um leve sorriso angelical e era exatamente isso que ela lhe parecia. Um anjo.

- Sente pelo o que, meu anjo? – Josh perguntou sem entender, as lagrimas simplesmente escorriam de seus olhos.

- Sinto por ter estragado sua vida, você podia ser tão feliz, Josh – disse Amy com um tom tão arrependido que chegava a deixar Josh irritado.

After my dreaming,

_(Depois do meu sonho)_

I woke with this fear.

_(Eu acordei com esse medo)_

What am I leaving,

_(O que eu deixarei)_

When I'm done here?

_(Quando eu morrer)_

So if you're asking me,

_(Então se você me perguntar)_

I want you to know:

_(Eu quero que você saiba)_

Josh não sabia se ficava irritado com ela ou comovido, como alguém podia ser tão boba? Observou a menina em seus braços com cuidado, o sangue lhe escorria e saia de seu corpo lhe arrancando a vida.

- Não seja boba, Amy, eu nunca teria conseguido ser feliz sem você por perto – disse Josh com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu queria... eu queria poder te fazer bem, como você fez a mim, Josh – disse Amy com os olhos mais tristes que Josh já virá.

- Amy, você não sabe o bem que me faz, você é tudo para mim, meu anjo, eu não sou nada sem você, você me fez uma pessoa melhor, você... – Josh começou, mas as lagrimas lhe impediram de continuar – você não pode me deixar de novo, Amy.

- Eu sinto muito por isso, Josh, por ter te deixado antes e por ter de te deixar agora, – disse Amy com um sorriso triste na face – mas... eu tenho que te dizer, que se fosse preciso, eu faria tudo novamente, pois sei... sei que agora você pode ser feliz de verdade.

When my time comes

_(Quando minha hora chegar)_

Forget the wrong that I've done,

_(Esqueça os erros que cometi)_

Help me leave behind some

_(Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas)_

Reasons to be missed.

_(Razões que deixem saudades)_

And, don't resent me,

_(Não fique ressentida comigo)_

And when you're feeling empty

_(Quando se sentir vazia)_

Keep me in your memory,

_(Lembre-se de mim)_

Leave out all the rest

_(Lembre-se de todo o resto)_

Leave out all the rest

_(Lembre-se de todo o resto)_

- Eu nunca serei feliz sem você, Amy, você não entende isso? – perguntou Josh histérico.

- É só você tentar, Josh, a tantas pessoas que gostam de você – disse Amy sorrindo de leve.

- Mas nenhuma delas é você, Amy! Será que você não entende, droga, EU TE AMO! – berrou Josh chorando loucamente – eu te amo mais do que meu coração agüenta. Eu te amo demais para te perder.

- Josh... – Amy começou fitando aqueles belos olhinhos verdes que a olhavam com tanto carinho e tanta dor.

Don't be afraid

_(Não tenha medo)_

Of taking my beating.

_(De levar a minha derrota_)

I've shared what I'd made.

_(Eu compartilhei o que fiz)_

Josh não agüentou aquilo, ouvir seu nome sendo dito pela aquela voz melodiosa e saindo naquela boca que ele tanto desejou durante esses dez anos. Puxou Amy com delicadeza pela nuca colando seus lábios sob os dela. Sentia as lagrimas caírem de seus olhos e sentia as lagrimas dela molhares seu rosto. Esperava que aquele momento durasse para sempre, esperava tê-la sempre ali, em seus braços, que era o lugar dela. Esperava tê-la para toda a eternidade, mas seu coração apertava e lhe dizia que tinha pouco mais de alguns minutos. Soltou-a vagarosamente e a observou com atenção. Os olhinhos verdes brilhando fracamente, o leve sorriso tão encantador, ela toda tão maravilhosa e perfeita.

- Você é tão linda – disse ele tentando conter as lagrimas.

- E você é tão bobo – disse Amy sorrindo e deixando que as lagrimas escorressem mais.

I'm strong on the surface,

_(Eu sou forte por fora)_

Not all the way through.

_(Não completamente)_

I've never been perfect,

_(Nunca fui perfeito,)_

But neither have you.

_(Mas nem você foi)_

So if you're asking me,

_(Então se você me perguntar)_

I want you to know:

_(Eu quero que você saiba)_

- Josh... – Amy começou contendo as lagrimas.

- Fala – pediu ele tentando se controlar para não voltar a chorar.

- Eu te amo – ela disse por fim sorrindo.

Ele a fitou por um longo minuto, seu sorriso tão sincero deixava claro o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras. Aquilo fez o coração de Josh dar um pulo em seu peito e ele teve que voltar a abraçá-la com força, mais uma vez ele queria mantê-la ali para sempre, não agüentaria perdê-la novamente.

Don't be afraid

_(Não tenha medo)_

Of taking my beating.

_(De levar a minha derrota_)

I've shared what I'd made.

_(Eu compartilhei o que fiz)_

- E você só vem me dizer isso agora, sua anta? – perguntou Josh fazendo a garota rir, que saudade ele tinha daquele riso.

- Eu tinha que dizer agora para você saber, Josh, que eu te amo muito e a coisa que eu mais quero nessa vida é te vez feliz... – disse ela deixando as lagrimas escorrerem soltas por seus olhos.

- Não, Amy... – ele implorou, sabia onde aquilo ia dar.

- Por favor, Josh, me prometa que será feliz, o mais feliz, por favor... – ela implorou deixando as lagrimas escorrerem.

- Eu não posso te prometer algo que eu não vou cumprir, Amy, eu não posso ser feliz sem você – disse Josh serio, deixando que as lagrimas caíssem e fazendo a moreno sorrir triste.

I'm strong on the surface,

_(Eu sou forte por fora)_

Not all the way through.

_(Não completamente)_

I've never been perfect,

_(Nunca fui perfeito,)_

But neither have you.

_(Mas nem você foi)_

So if you're asking me,

_(Então se você me perguntar)_

I want you to know:

_(Eu quero que você saiba)_

- Belinda! – Amy chamou e antes que alguém piscasse ou falasse qualquer outra coisa, Belinda Hale estava de pé atrás de Josh, fitando Amy sangrar.

- O que é, Amy? – Belinda perguntou numa voz doce.

- Me prometa... – Amy começou.

- O que quiser – disse Belinda de imediato, surpreendendo a Josh.

- Me prometa que fará Josh ser o mais feliz de todos, o mais feliz possível, por favor, Belinda, me prometa... – Amy começou, fazendo Josh olhá-la serio e Belinda deixar as lagrimas caírem.

When my time comes

_(Quando minha hora chegar)_

Forget the wrong that I've done,

_(Esqueça os erros que cometi)_

Help me leave behind some

_(Ajude-me a deixar para trás algumas)_

Reasons to be missed.

_(Razões que deixem saudades)_

And, don't resent me,

_(Não fique ressentida comigo)_

And when you're feeling empty

_(Quando se sentir vazia)_

Keep me in your memory,

_(Lembre-se de mim)_

Leave out all the rest

_(Lembre-se de todo o resto)_

Leave out all the rest

_(Lembre-se de todo o resto)_

- Eu prometo… - disse Belinda chorando.

- Obrigada... – disse Amy sorrindo de leve – Você é um anjo, tome conta dele para mim...

- Amy? – Josh chamou fazendo ela lhe fitar com seus lindos olhos verdes, de um modo tão doce e apaixonado como ele nunca viu.

- Eu te amo mais que tudo, Josh! – disse Amy já com um fiapo de voz, ela não tinha mais forças para falar.

- Amy... – Josh começou sem conseguir sequer falar.

- Adeus, Josh – ela disse fechando os olhos.

Forgetting,

_(Esquecendo,)_

All the hurt inside

_(Todo o sofrimento)_

You've learned to hide so well.

_(Que você aprendeu a esconder tão bem)_

Pretending,

_(Fingindo)_

Someone else can come

_(Que alguém pode chegar)_

And save me from myself.

_(E me salvar de mim mesmo)_

I can't be who you are.

_(Eu não posso ser quem você é)_

- AMY! – Josh berrou com todas as forças no momento em que o coração de Amy Black parou de bater.

Ele nunca sentira uma dor tão forte, era como se seu coração não soubesse mais razões para bater, sua própria vida não fazia mais o menor sentido. Ele gritou, ele a balançou, ele chorou, mas Amy permanecia, inconsciente, fria e morta. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, era Belinda, ele não precisava, nem conseguiria olhar para ela para saber.

Mas logo ele viu Belinda se ajoelhar ao seu lado, ao lado de Amy, ela puxou sua mão e meio que o afastou dela, Josh fez menção de protestar, mas antes que pudesse a garota pegou as duas mãos de Amy fechando os olhos e murmurando palavras para ele inaudíveis. Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais, uma forte luz começou a sair de Belinda, assustando Josh, ela não largava as mãos de Amy, então a luz começava a sair de Belinda e pousar em Amy e quando Josh se deu conta ouviu a respiração de Amy voltar.

Josh tirou os olhos da morena e fitou Belinda, ela parecia... ela parecia estar sumindo. Mas seu sorriso era incrível, ela parecia tão satisfeita com sigo mesma, tão feliz como Josh nunca viu. Ele a fitou com cuidado e muita atenção.

- Josh...

Foi ai que os olhos dele saíram de Belinda e pousaram em Amy, ela estava abrindo os olhos, estava viva, estava olhando para ele sem entender o que acontecia, mas logo os olhos verdes da menina saíram de Josh e pousaram em Belinda.

- Promessa é divida, Amy Black, e eu cumpro as minhas! – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve – Com você ele será o mais feliz possível.

- Belinda... – disse Josh incerto.

- Josh... eu te amo tanto, mas não chega nem aos pés do que ela sente por você... – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve – todo esse tempo eu me via perdida aqui, sem saber o que eu estava fazendo e qual era minha tarefa nessa missão... agora eu sei. Minha tarefa era salvar Amy Black, salvar Amy Black para o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo. Eu nunca soube para que tinha esse dom, agora eu sei, sei para que serve e sei que estou o usando da melhor força possível, dando minha vida por um amor, um amor verdadeiro como o de vocês dois, que merece simplesmente existir. Meu dom era poder dar minha vida por algo, me sacrificar por alguém e agora eu sei para que eu recebi esse dom, Josh!

- Belinda... – agora fora Amy que falara.

- Amy, me prometa agora que fará ele feliz, o mais feliz possível, o mais feliz que alguém pode ser. Me prometa que tomará conta dele – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve.

- Eu prometo... – disse Amy sorrindo de leve – Parece que eu estava certa, você é mesmo um anjo, Belinda Hale.

- Adeus, Amy Black – disse Belinda sorrindo de leve.

- Bela... – Josh começou.

- Adeus, Josh – disse Belinda tocando-lhe a face e beijando-lhe a bochecha.

- Adeus, Bela – disse Josh fechando os olhos e assim que os abriu Belinda Hale não estava mais lá. Ela desapareceu, sumiu, deixando apenas motivos para viver.

Belinda sumiu por completo, como um fantasma. E assim que ela sumiu Josh viu seus amigos aparecerem instantaneamente atrás dele. Cada um mais nervoso e preocupado que o outro. Nick e Claire pularam ao lado de Amy no chão e começaram a abraçá-la com força, Josh não sabia quem chorava mais dos dois.

- Rover, agora que a Amy está viva de novo... – Will começou incerto.

- Não, Potter, o Eliot não vai voltar – disse Tom sorrindo de leve.

- Por que não? Se ele morreu quando Amy morreu, não devia voltar agora que ela voltou? – Matt perguntou curioso.

- Não é assim, Sullivan, - disse Tom sem conseguir conter o sorriso – quando Amy morreu Eliot morreu também, não era para Amy estar viva, foi necessário o sacrifício de Belinda e o sacrifício dela só trouxe Amy. À parte dela que estava presa a Eliot morreu.

- Então, ela simplesmente não é mais a herdeira das trevas? – Hank perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, - disse Tom sorrindo – e sinto muito, Amy, mas você perdeu seus poderes.

- Droga, não vou poder mais fazer as coisas explodirem? – Amy perguntou fingindo estar chateada.

- Não – disse Tom sorrindo de lado.

- Bem, eu vou ter que sobreviver sem isso – disse a morena sorrindo de lado.

- Então, o que acham de darmos o fora daqui? Esse lugar me dá calafrios – disse Alyson sorrindo.

- Eu não podia ter dito melhor, Aly – disse Amy sorrindo de leve e abraçando Josh com força. Agora as coisas iam ficar bem.

Karine ainda estava em casa chorando loucamente, Stacy, Tiago e Loren abraçados a ela e todos os outros olhando pela janela com o coração na mãe. Foi ai que um forte estalo veio do lado de fora e todos desviaram o olhar da janela, menos Peter e então ele foi o único que pode ver, sorriu de leve e em seguida foi atrás dos outros.

David abriu a porta da casa quase nervoso demais e só ele sabia como se sentiu aliviado ao ver logo Nick na porta sorrindo meio de lado, abraçou o neto com toda a força que pode, mas logo o soltou, pois havia outra pessoa que queria fazer aquilo. Stacy. Ela pulou no pescoço de Nick com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu achei que nunca mais ia te ver – ela disse totalmente nervosa e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- Eu não ia te deixar viúva, amor, sou ciumento demais para isso – disse ele sorrindo de lado.

Gina então correu e abraçou Matt, Sheilla e Tom riam de todo e Peter cumprimentava Hank, saudoso, mas foi Loren que notou, pois sentiu a mão de Karine gelada e suada, apertando seu pulso, nem ela nem Tiago poderiam falar, então foi a loirinha que puxou Alyson com carinho.

- Onde estão Josh, Belinda e Amy? – perguntou Loren com sua voz sempre firme.

Foi como se tudo parasse e em fim todos os outros se dessem conta que nenhum dos três estava mais lá. Isso permitiu que as lagrimas caíssem sem medo dos lindos olhinhos azuis bebês de Karine e Tiago abaixasse os seus olhos abraçando a mulher com carinho.

- Bem, a gente avisou a eles, - começou Tom serio – quero dizer, Belinda deu a vida nessa batalha e...

- E QUANTO A MINHA AMY? – berrou Karine já totalmente descontrolada e nervosa.

- Não grite, mamãe, - a voz melodiosa ecoou pelo lugar – Josh só estava me mostrando nossa futura casa.

Karine ergueu os olhos e Tiago alargou o sorriso. Os dois fitaram a bela mulher de cabelos negros longos e perfeitos, de olhos verdes impecáveis como nenhum ali jamais vira, linda em um enorme vestido vermelho sangue que a fazia parecer ainda mais um sonho.

- Minha filha – foi Tiago que disse largando a esposa e correndo até Amy a abraçando deixando leves lagrimas correrem por seus olhos – eu achei que ia te perder

- Eu te prometi, papai – disse Amy abraçando o pai com carinho, Merlin sabia a saudade que sentia.

- Amy... – Karine começou fitando a filha com todo o amor que conseguia, seus olhos ainda transbordavam lagrimas.

- Olá, mamãe – disse a mulher mostrando seu mais belo sorriso, de tirar totalmente o fôlego.

Karine correu até a filha e a abraçou com toda a força que pode, sua dor havia sumido como a escuridão do céu, Amy estava de volta, ela tinha sua filha de volta, nunca mais a deixaria.

- Agora, se me dão licença, - disse Karine se soltando da filha e surpreendendo a todos – eu tenho um casamento para organizar, - Josh e Amy giraram os olhos, mas o loiro gargalhava enquanto isso, assim como Tiago – e se me permite, Josh, vou na sua casa idealizar o quarto dos meus netos.

- Ela ta brincando, não ta? – Amy perguntou apertando as têmporas quando a mãe saiu.

- Não ta não, assim que eu voltei de lua de mel com a Tacy, mamãe já tinha arrumado quarto pros netos – disse Nick gargalhando.

- E que historia é essa de casamento, vocês sabem que eu não gosto dessas coisas e... – começou Amy nervosa.

- Nem começa, cara pálida, eu sou um rapaz de respeito, só depois do casamento – disse Josh abraçando a morena com carinho fazendo todos ali rirem, parecia que era o começo de uma onda de alegria.

**Alguns Anos depois...**

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ, JOSH?

Josh estava sentado da sala de espera do hospital quando Nick surgiu histérico com Stacy tentando conte-lo, Claire vinha atrás desesperada, sendo contida por Will, Aly e Hank corriam logo atrás, Matt e Gina vinham juntos e Brad tentava acalmar uma Nora em pânico. Josh se pos em pé desesperado. Um menino de um ano mais ou menos fez o mesmo, ficando de pé, meio sem jeito, em cima da cadeira onde estava sentado. Seus cabelos eram negros e seus olhinhos curiosos eram verdes acinzentados.

- ELA ENTROU HÁ HORAS – berrou Josh histérico.

- Não grite, Josh, vai assustar o Nathan, - disse Alyson girando os olhos e puxando e menino de um ano que tinha um sorriso doce da face – olá meu sobrinho lindo, como você está?

- O Nathan está bem, Alyson, o problema é a... – Josh começou.

- Josh... – Milana surgiu de uma sal com um leve sorriso na face – você pode entrar.

- Ela...? – Josh começou.

- ElaS estão bem! – disse Milana sorrindo e fazendo o sorriso de Josh se alargar.

- E então, Nathan, quer ver a mamãe e a sua nova irmãzinha? – Josh perguntou para o garotinho de um ano que sorriu compulsivamente balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Josh pegou o garotinho no colo entrou na sala que Milana indicou. Ele sorriu radiante coma cena que via. Amy, com seus longos e perfeitos cabelos negros pretos e os olhos no tom verde acinzentado que ele adorava estava deitada na cama de hospital com um enorme sorriso na face e um bebê minúsculo nos braços. Milana parou na porta com um sorriso doce enquanto Josh caminhava lentamente, com Nathan nos braços, em direção a Amy.

- Amy... – ele murmurou sorridente.

- É uma menina, Josh, uma linda menina – disse Amy sorrindo doce.

Josh sentou Nathan ao lado da mãe, na cama, e ela lhe entregou o pequeno bebê que antes estava em seus braços. O loiro não pode conter o sorriso. Era uma menininha linda, tão pequena, tão frágil, seus poucos cabelos eram negros como os da mãe e do irmão e ele viu um belo par de olhos verdes azulados, assim como os dele, sorriu doce.

- Ela nasceu fraquinha, Josh, 7 meses, uma garotinha apreçada, mas vai ficar bem – disse Milana sorrindo de leve.

- Ela é linda, como a mãe – disse Josh se sentando ao lado de Amy e Nathan na cama.

- Olha, Nate, é sua irmãzinha – disse Amy doce.

Os olhinhos do garoto pousaram curiosos em cima da pequena novidade. Amy nunca viu seu filho com um sorriso tão largo na face. Ele parecia encantado com aquele ser minúsculo que acabara de chegar. Ele parecia tão fascinado com ela como os pais estavam.

- Então, qual vai ser o nome? – perguntou Milana sorrindo.

- Não sei, não falamos sobre isso – disse Josh incerto.

- Mas você tem alguma idéia? – Milana perguntou.

- Er... eu pensava que ia ser um menino então... – Josh começou corando e fazendo Milana prender o riso.

- Belinda – disse Amy decidida.

- O que disse? – Milana e Josh perguntaram instantaneamente.

- O nome dela vai ser Belinda Black Malfoy – disse Amy sorrindo doce.

- Você tem certeza, Amy? – Milana perguntou surpresa.

- Não vejo nome melhor – disse Amy sorrindo doce.

- Concordo plenamente – disse Josh retribuindo o sorriso.

Milana observou os quatro Malfoys sentados e rindo, seus dois netos, seus dois bisnetos, sua família. Sorriu. Quem podia imaginar que a fria e seria Amy Black fosse acabar casando com o bobo e galinha Josh Malfoy, que eles fossem acabar apaixonados e lutando contra tudo e todos por um amor. Quem podia imaginar? Agora ninguém precisava imaginar, era só ver, todos estavam felizes e as coisas estavam bem, pelo menos por enquanto, afinal, nunca se sabe o que uma nova geração pode fazer.

_**FIM!**_

**Na:/ Musica do capitulo é de Linkin Park: "Leave out all te rest". Posso dizer? CHOREI DEMAIS! Sim, fofos, terá continuação, mas foi lindo de morrer ^^! Nos vários sentidos horrendos da palavra (eu sou uma mente cruel e de piadas com humor negro x}) EU SEI QUE ALGUNS DE VOCÊS (Barb) JÁ TINHAM DESCOBERTO O FINAL, POR ISSO EU FIZ ESSA MENTIRA TODA PRA VOCÊS ACHAREM QUE A BELA IA VIVER. Agora, digam bem alto que me amam e que eu sou demais, eu postei agora porque dia 30 eu viajo e só volto dia 10, tia Bru vai estar em São Paulo para o nascimento do bebê da irmã mais velha dela (owwwwwnn), pois é a Belinda bebê nasceu e a minha sobrinha Marianna vai nasceu, né lindo? Eu sei. Ah, deixa de bla bla bla e vamos as respostas das reviews.**

**Lina:**** Canta aquela musiquinha: A bru é demais, a bru arrebenta, a bru não sabe rimar, mas merece um personagem nas minhas fics. Veja que musica linda, é um clássico da MPB. Hehe, e ai? O que achou desse fim dramático? Hehe. **

**Herica: ****Ta anotado, minha tia, não matar personagens que você gosta. Não vai parar de ler por que a Belinda morreu, certo? Estamos de bem? Uhuu, ta de férias heim, muito bem, aproveite muito e faça uma conta no fanfic pra postar suas próprias fics, prometo ler (: Kiss. **

**Barb:**** Não me venha com "eu sabia", Srta. Estrago fim de historia, HUM, você é uma chata, não tinha nada que ter adivinhado logo no inicio, isso é que é conhecer um autor, minha nossa, que bad, mas eu sei que agora você ta feliz ¬¬**

**Maadneta:**** Meu Deus, respira ai minha querida, olha só que maravilha, o mundo é feliz, nem é, eu gostava muito da Bela e chorei que nem uma maluca, mas eu vou viver assim, tadinha de mim. Mas tudo bem, e ai, ta viva ainda ou enfartou no meio do capitulo? **

**Sophie:**** Minha portuguesinha favorita, olá, bem, espero que tenha gostado desse final de historia bem tenso, foi nervoso, sim, mas foi bem legal, chorei muito mesmo, foi uma das minhas historias que eu mais chorei, mas tudo bem, eu adoro um pouco de drama, adoro mesmo, então EU AMEI ISSO!**

**Leli:**** Minha querida leitora mais antiga, respira fundo que o estresse ta te matando ai, olha, não é tão ruim, você vai entrar de férias e não fazer nada, veja que maravilha? Dá tempo de fazer meu trailer e postar na sua fic, vou logo avisando que como vou viajar até o dia dez, provavelmente não lerei o que postar até lá, mas não esquenta que eu num te larguei, assim que eu voltar eu lei e comento, hehe. E ai? O que achou do cap mais fofo e chorante da fic? **

**Todos:**** Hei onde está a Lulu reclamo-de-tudo, a Mary chorinho da estranha e o Sr. Murilo eu vou sempre comentar? Povo sumido é uma desgraça, assim a vida num anda, meu povo. Bem, mas como eu disse e repito umas mil vezes, eu vou viajar, NÃO MORRAR DE SAUDADE, EU VOLTO! E o mais importante É O FIM DA FIC, AI CHOREI, NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, TEM CONTINUAÇÃO, mas aviso urgente, a próxima é A ULTIMA, MOMENTO TENSO, sabe como é, povo, tia J.K. acabou no 7, então tia Bru tem que seguir os passos da mestra, mas sem pânico, tou com outras historias em andamento, outros filhos de Harry, personagens aleatórios e etc... preparem-se para a fic 7 e o que vier com ela, ah e não percam a estréia de Harry Potter, vamos todos chorar muito com esse fim de historia Kiss. **


End file.
